Percy Jackson Dirty Truth or Dare
by RogueFics
Summary: M for a reason! The Olympians meet for a game of Truth or Dare (before the events of The Trials of Apollo) and the dares take them on very wild adventures... Read as your favourite characters from the books take on some extremely interesting dares and reveal all their secrets. Fun starts in Chapter 2. All credit goes to Rick Riordan for writing the PJ series.
1. How about a game

**AN: My first fanfiction! All characters were made by Rick Riordan, of course. Hope you like this, lemons will come because that's the reason you're reading this, right? Hope you enjoy!**

_Percy's PoV_

Relaxing was one of my favourite pastimes, just sitting down, kicking off your shoes and thinking back to those days of casually saving the world. What a life! Relaxing with the others too, those other brilliant 6 who helped me through my time in the Argo II.

So, when (a few weeks after we had got back) we got the chance to play truth or dare in the night, I was fully up for it. And the fact that a lot of the others were there too could make the time much more fun.

Tugging on a thick, blue jumper, I trekked through the grassy expanse of Camp Half Blood to where a light was shining brightly in Jason's cabin: Zeus's cabin. I might have been worried about stepping into the domain of someone who hated me – but I could save my woes to later – what could Zeus really do, eh? A prick of lightning wasn't going to stop me!

I opened the shiny bronze door and looked inside, where there were a few of my friends crouched around a glowing fire, chatting and gossiping, looking up as I walked in. Grinning, I took my seat next to Annabeth.

"Cutting a little late." She commented, laying her head on my shoulders.

"You know me." I replied. So, after a few minutes and a bit of small talk, a few others had arrived and we decided we might as well get into it.

Jason stood up, looking around at the eight demigods (including Nico and the Stolls although Frank and Hazel couldn't make it for that night, at least) spread in various areas of his white cabin, some looking ready for what was thrown at them, some looking dishevelled and tired. I was ready, looking hard at him, daring him to try me. "We might as well start." He announced to the room, beckoning the guests to move their chairs closer to him so that they could sit in a roughly-circular shape. Things were about to go down.

"Er, well, welcome!" he said, grinning. "To this game of truth or dare where…shit's gonna take place!" Thinking the opening line of his welcome greeting had gone alright, he continued, glancing at them each in turn. "Let's have a go at truth or dare this evening, take a little time to know each other, have a bit of _fun_. S'pose we all have a go at _stip_ truth or dare?"

Suggesting this was something I hadn't foreseen but, hell, what an experience this could be! I shrugged my shoulders, secretly grinning. The Stoll brothers smiled that uncanny grin and Piper rolled her eyes. "_Strip_ truth or dare I guess it is then." She said, a small tug appearing at her lips. "Say, one piece for every pass you do or…. you want to go a little further?"

"No, Pipes, let's leave it at that. One article of clothing per each pass for the moment being. Should anyone want to see more of me, we can up the amount later. Everyone in?"

"Let's do it." I said, hearing various shouts of 'hell yeah', 'oh why the fuck not' and 'count me in' echoing around the room. Annabeth winked at me, I shivered slightly.

"And oh, did I forget to say _dirty_ truth or dare?" Piper added. _Relaxing_, I thought.

**AN: Reviews are always helpful whether you're commenting on something or even giving me a suggestion or two (no promises I'll include it) – those would be much appreciated. You could always follow the story to receive updates for when I bother to update - and favourite it for good luck too! :)**


	2. Making a mark on his boxers

**AN: Here's the second chapter, coming quickly after the first. No lemons here but they will come, I promise. For now, enjoy.**

_Percy's PoV_

"Are we going to start or wait until we're called to beat up some other thing that's come to threaten the world?" inquired Leo, urging Jason to begin.

"Right, fine." Jason turned around slowly, picking his victim carefully. He seemed to meet my eyes, accepting my challenge. "Percy…truth or dare?"

A smile crept over my face. "Let's begin this game with a bang, hey, Jason? Dare, do your worst."

"Oh, I will." He smiled back, sitting back down onto his seat, taking a moment to think of his dare before looking into my eyes, those blue eyes now so full of menace. "Oh, I will." He repeated. "But perhaps we better start with something easy…kiss Leo."

"Hell, man, no!" Leo cried, I might catch a disease from those lips, all the fish diseases…" Percy, with little delight, brushed his lips over Leo's and sat back down.

"Oh come on, Jason. It took you _that_ long to think of _that_!" I locked eyes with my victim. "Hey, Piper, truth or dare?"

"Of course dare," she said, licking her lips. "What d'you have, Percy?"

"Easy. I dare you to…Jason….run….ahah. I dare you to run your tongue down Jason's body, forehead to toe in the most seductive way possible.

"Really Percy?" she questioned. I nodded, smiling to myself at the wide eyes Jason was giving me. "Fine." She said, giving up as the others cheered her on. She rested her tongue on his hairline and moved down, tracing it over his nose, down his neck, over his chest, over his bellybutton, around his groin and down to his legs and finally his foot. Even Jason couldn't pretend he wasn't enjoying it although Piper made a point of running her tongue through water before continuing.

"Beth…" she began.

"Oh gods…" began Annabeth. "This is to get revenge on Percy isn't it. Fine, truth."

"Ok….be like that if you will. What were you doing in Percy's bedroom last week."

"Oh..oh…oh…" she stumbled, her cheeks flushing red and her eyes battering repetitively, searching for some kind of excuse to mask what she had been doing. "I was…was…getting his ideas on a book I'd just read."

Piper splutted. "Percy's thoughts! Come on, I'm not 2 years old!" Percy scowled at that. "What were you _really _doing, Annabeth?"

She turned bright pink, even's Percy was blushing slightly. At last, she decided she wouldn't say a word and picked up both of her shoes, lobbing them at Piper. "Got you!" yelled Piper, laughing, "We all know what you were up to!" Leo snorted.

Annabeth, keen to move on, turned on the person who had just laughed at her. "Leo." she said. "Truth or dare."

"Oh fuck…fuck…fuck…fuck. Truth!" he stumbled, looking with pleading eyes at her. "Look…I'm sorry for snorting at that, it's just."

She cut over him, holding up her hand. "How about we have a bit of fun here, Leo? If you had to pick the three girls here…." Leo plucked off his shoes, mumbling something that sounded like fine. "…who would you rather eat chocolate with?" Aaah, I love my wise girl!

_Conner's PoV_

Leo began to pick his shoes back up but Jason slapped his hands away, "Too late now, mate. You're turn though."

"Hey we exist too." Travis piped up, looking at Leo.

"Conner," said Leo, becoming brighter again and making my brother sign. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare, duh." I replied easily.

Leo stood up, crouching down beside me and whispered. "I dare you to write messages to Piper all over Jason's boxers." He winked at me, I beamed in reply. "Tonight." He added, well there went the possibility of me not doing it until the night before he died.

"Alright, my turn!" I started.

"What was that about?" butted in Nico, looking wildly around, as if thinking I was planning to do something to him at that moment.

"Don't you worry about nothing, death boy." I said, simply. "Jason, you know the question."

"Alrighty. Dare." He replied, slightly intimidated by me.

"Take the others on a run around the camp. But you can't wear a shirt." I added. Leo grinned at me, Jason took off his shirt, Piper staring at his ripped chest, and took the rest outside for a run around the camp. Hopefully they wouldn't run into anyone, especially not Chiron!

Whilst they were out, I crept over to Jason's underwear drawer and began to make my mark on his boxers.

**AN: Continue with Conner shortly in the third chapter. Of course, you don't want to miss any future updates so clicking the follow button will make sure you won't miss the next exciting part. Thanks for reading this far anyway!**


	3. It's not a party without the Stolls

**AN: And this is the start of the content you came here for. Enjoy, mortal.**

_Conner's PoV_

Jason had a sense of style. There was a variety of different colours and patterns that flew out to me as I rummaged through his drawer, hurriedly, might I add. From plain silk green boxers I found grey thongs and black briefs. But Leo had been quite specific….although it would be funny for Jason to take off his trousers and reveal quite a specific message to Piper on his thongs, I laughed at the thought.

Picking up my marker pen, I added my own personal messages to Piper on Jason's pants, anything from "Lay me." to "Pull 'em down!" to "That all, Pipes?". I thought Leo might appreciate that. When the others came back, I had made myself a cup of tea, balanced a jug of water on the door and waited for the gang of losers to arrive.

_Percy's PoV_

When I re-entered the white cabin, I least expected a jug of water to drop on my head, the glass shattering on myself and the floor and to find Conner sitting there with a cup of tea. I blinked in surprise thinking it was some kind of joke from Zeus until I realised who was sitting there. "Hilarious." I stated. "Bloody hilarious." Conner snorted.

"It's a jug of water, is that too much for the son of Poseidon?" I simply entered the cabin, punched Conner where it would hurt and sat down on my chair, pulling a piece of glass out of my neck.

Annabeth sat next to me, wiping away the blood, softly. Jason sat opposite, pulling his shirt back on (much to the disappointment of Piper) and getting ready to go again. "Pipes, truth or dare?"

"Truth, but I'll make it a dare if you'll let me take your shirt off." She bargained. Jason shrugged and Piper reached up, unbuttoning his shirt carefully, letting them ease open before pulling the cloth off, leaving Jason's muscles glinting in the light. Piper grinned, placing her hand on his chest and rubbing it over his shiny skin.

"Fine, Pipes, I dare you to let me remove your shirt too." He licked his lips slightly and pulled of her shirt leaving her in a lacy pink bra. He put his arm around her.

"How sweet." I muttered sarcastically.

"Fine, Percy, let's see. Truth or dare?" Piper had heard, I was screwed.

"Dare." I stammered, I was dead.

"Let Beth strip you to your underwear and then sit on your lap for the next three goes." She smiled.

Oh well, I thought, I didn't mind Annabeth doing it. I let her stand up and pull my T-shirt off me moving her hands over my nipples and down to my abs. She pulled me into a kiss and pulled off my belt, before sitting down and pulling off my jeans. She left me in my dark blue boxers and pushed me down into my seat, lowering herself delicately onto my lap. I wrapped my arms around her, drawing her close to me. I really hoped she wouldn't notice someone else pressing himself towards her. Leo wolf-whistled.

I didn't mind being in only my boxers in front of my friends, I mean, they would be in their underwear soon enough. Now I got to pick someone for my turn. I looked at the only two who hadn't done anything yet: Nico and Travis. Who should I pick?

I pointed at Travis. "Dare." He said automatically.

"Go and invite your crush to play with us...once wise girl's off my lap and I'm dressed." I added as an afterthought. The last thing I wanted was for Travis's crush to see me half-naked. I wanted to work her up to doing something with Travis. I hoped he was too dumb to notice that, perhaps he wasn't and was simply pretending that he was okay with it. I rubbed my hands together shortly but couldn't think much more for long because Annabeth had suddenly shifted on my lap. _Ouch!_

"Okay…" said Travis, clearly thinking carefully before Conner nudged him. He wasn't backing out of this one! "Nico!" he decided, coming out of a trance.

"Truth."

"Aww, come on! Fine, Camp Half Blood or Jupiter?" asked Travis, grinning slightly. Nico took off both his shoes much to everyone's surprise.

The son of Hades looked around. "Jason, truth or –"

"But I've just done one!" he cried.

"You're backing out of a dare from Nico!" laughed Leo.

"Valdez, you're dead. Dare, Nico."

"What's been your favourite experience with Piper?" he asked, to my surprise.

**AN: Hope you enjoyed. More to come soon…**


	4. Reach down and compare

**AN: So, here's the lemons you've been waiting for!**

_Annbeth's PoV_

"Oh! Ok." Replied Jason, taken by surprise. "I assume you don't mean the countless times I've rescued her." Piper smacked him. "Well, there was that one time…when I slipped into her cabin whilst no one was there…and she was only in her underwear…and…." He stopped because of the look she was giving him. "And….and….well, it was a nice evening." He finished before Piper could kill him.

"Thanks, Grace." Piper spat. "Percy, you can put your clothes back on now. It's time for Travis's dare!"

I was sad to have to get up off Percy and watch him hide his body away behind layers of clothes. I'd enjoyed sitting on his half-naked body with only a single sheet of fabric separating me from his naked self. He looked good in his boxers though, and I think he enjoyed the experience too, judging from what was happening underneath me.

Travis stood up, stretched. "A Stoll's a Stoll." He decided and left the room.

_Travis's PoV_

Panicky, nervous, frightened, I picked my way over the camp towards _her_ cabin, cabin 4. The one where the flowers grow and where the scent is so lovely. I hoped most of her brothers and sisters would be out as I rapped lightly on the door before, picking myself up, shook my hand and knocked firmer. I wasn't going to back out of this one. Then _she_ opened the door, her brown hair flowing, her green eyes, reminding me horribly of Percy's, glinted and shone, much unlike Percy's.

Her slender form stood there, the daughter of Dementer. She narrowed her eyes when she saw who it was. I coughed, hoping she wouldn't remember the countless times I had raided the camp shop or the time I had decorated her roof with Easter bunnies…it was only a joke! My breathing became more rapid.

"Erm…" I began.

"What, Stoll?" she asked.

"Katie, I was wondering if you would like to join me…us, that is….not just me and Conner but….Percy and Jason were wondering if you would like to join them in a game of truth or dare."

"And why would I want to do that?" she questioned.

I felt that the answer 'because I'm there' just wouldn't suffice. "Well, it's just a bit of fun." I said. "And I don't think you have anything else on tonight."

Perhaps my face did it, perhaps it was the promise of fun that made her smile all of a sudden. "Only if you promise you and Conner won't raid the camp shop whilst I'm there. Or mess with our cabin." I looked for a loophole with that one. Well, at least we could raid the shop at night.

"Fine." I said, half-heartedly but satisfied I had completed my dare. "Follow me." I replied. Perhaps I could have impressed her by laying some kind of prank that she would fall into on the way to the cabin. I had a fear that that wouldn't go well. I opened cabin 1's bronze door, bowing as she entered and following behind her, guiding her to a seat. I saw her eyes glance at Jason's open chest and to the other players around the room. Satisfied, she sat down. Percy's mischievous eyes glinted at me. _Oh fuck!_

_Piper's PoV_

Travis was in for a treat. I smiled. "Who's turn is it?" asked Katie Gardner, looking around at us all suspiciously.

"Mine." Replied Jason before turning on Leo. "Valdez. Truth or dare?"

"Well, my wonderful friend, I'm going to go for a dare on this one." Leo seemed to have decided to risk his life.

"Set fire to Ares's cabin."

"What! No!" Cried Leo, tugging off his socks. He knew what would happen if Clarisse caught him, he'd rather make out with a monster than face Clarisse. Despite this, Leo wanted to make the game interesting, it seemed, even if he didn't bother doing anything himself. "Piper." He decided, at last.

"Dare."

"Stick your hand down Jason and Percy's underwear and compare their _things_." He dared me.

I raised mybeyebrows at Leo but still moved so she was in the middle of Jason and Percy and reached down their trousers. I pulled back the waistband of Jason's underwear, reaching down. Aphrodite would be proud of her now.

_Jason's PoV_

What a treat! Her hand down my pants was enough to make me happy (although I did want to hear the comparisons she made between mine and Percy's). She was doing similar things with Percy who seemed to be trying not to enjoy it, for Annabeth's sake. "Come on Piper!" said Leo, waiting for the results. The bastard.

"Well," she began. "Erm…I guess…well that was an experience!"

"You're damn right it was!" I replied

"I guess….I enjoyed feeling Jason more, sorry Percy, but, Percy, Annabeth really does have a treat there. I mean, it's very nice."

"But who's is bigger?" questioned Leo.

"Shut it, Valdez." She told him, but knew she had to answer seeing as that had been her dare. "Errrm, sorry Jace. But…" she stopped talking. Percy blushed. She removed her hands from my trousers and sat down. I lowered myself but didn't wrap an arm around her. Ahh well, you can't help but be salty sometimes.

Being typical Piper, she turned to the hopefully developing couple. "Katie, truth or dare?" Well, this will get interesting. Let's see what happens when a young couple and the daughter of Aphrodite get together.

**AN: Ah**, **but there's more! I hope you enjoyed that – things will get a little bit more extreme as time goes on. Reviews, follows and favourites always help! **


	5. Embarrassed yet?

**AN: No lemons here but they shall be coming soon! In the meantime, hope you enjoy!**

_Piper's PoV_

Well that was definitely some experience! Something to remember forever. But now I could have some fun with Travis and Katie. Jason was ignoring me for what I said, I don't particularly blame him but, well, you can't please everyone in this life.

Katie had turned to me, she still hadn't recovered from what she had just witnessed. It took a few moments before she replied. "Well, after that I think I'm going to go truth." She said. I couldn't blame her.

Time to build it up slowly. If I asked what she thought of Travis, she'd get what I was going to before we reached that crucial moment. "What do you think about each of us?" I asked, deciding that asking specifically for the Stoll brothers would be too obvious.

"Well….Annabeth, you're really, really nice, Percy….well, after what I've just seen, I'm not so sure, same goes with you Jason, Piper, I think you're all lovey-dovey, Nico, you're scary, and the Stolls – can't forgive them for what they did to my cabin." I had to digest two things there: _me_, lovey-dovey! I'd have to deal with the Stolls later but me!

"My turn, right?" She asked Jason, who nodded. "Conner, truth or dare?"

"I'm going to go truth…just because of that look in your eyes." He decided, a Stoll backing out of a dare, something uncanny was definitely going on tonight!

"What's the most embarrassing thing that's happened to you?" Katy asked almost immediately.

"Well….it was a prank. I had walked back to our cabin when I realised I'd happened to walk into the Ares cabin. Well…it was horrific. Clarisse came up to me and slapped me across the head because I hadn't noticed that Travis had managed to remove my clothes. I had walked up to Clarisse in my briefs…..I can't believe….wow."

"And you got back at Travis, right?" asked Leo.

"Oh, sure! You bet. Travis couldn't go anywhere without his trousers falling down! Ooh, and my turn! Leo – truth or dare?"

"Dare." Leo decided, wanting to seem better than the Stolls by taking the dare option.

"Run around camp naked."

"No fucking way." Leo removed his shirt, leaving only his trousers and (hopefully) some underwear left. He was thin and scrawny and covered his little stomach with his hands.

I glanced at my watch, we had plenty of time. I decided to suggest something. "How about….all the girls have to are the boys to do something and the same the other way? Just to make the game go a bit quicker."

I could see the others smiling, thinking of what they could do. Let them try. Jason agreed so we split, the boys moving outside and us girls remaining in the cabin.

As Leo closed the door he shouted back. "Oh, Pipes, and we go first seeing as I just got a dare!" He'd get it for calling me Pipes.

_Percy's PoV_

I could make wise girl, and all the others, do a dare. This was going to be brilliant! We conspired, many ideas being suggested. We agreed, finally, on something that I hoped would make me very happy. I knew the girls would have decided something equally embarrassing. Well, we'd have to wait and see. Bring it on!

**AN: The big dares are to come next time (once I've come up with them :P). Hope you enjoyed!**


	6. I'm not wearing that

**AN: Thanks so much to the two people who have favourited this story and the one that has followed! But, for now, enjoy the biggest chapter of them all (so far).**

_Percy's PoV_

Was I scared? Yes. Was I terrified at what the girls could have come up with? Yes. Did I want a blue donut? Yes please! Walking into the cabin, I saw the girls still conferring, whispering in low voices and grinning madly. N90-w doubt they had something dreadful lined up. Well, so did we. For now we could relax whilst they did their dares, but afterwards, they could reveal literally _anything_. What fun this game was now! _Relaxing._

Once Leo had swaggered into the room and shut the door, we took our seats, preparing for what would be a great show. "So, boys, what have you got?" asked Piper. I glanced at Jason, fully ready to tell the girls myself, of course.

"Well, we dare you to do a strip show." piped in Leo.

"And make it as sexual as possible!" butted in Travis, not being able to help himself.

_Annabeth's PoV_

So, it had taken the boys 10 minutes to think up of the dare to do a strip show. Typical Percy. As much as she didn't want to, she knew that if the boys were going to fully participate in the dare that they had chosen, the girls had better pull off a pretty darn sexual performance. And that was the best thing about having a daughter of Aphrodite on the team!

"Give us 10 minutes then." Piper said, leading the other two out and down towards the Aphrodite cabin. "It took those nobheads all that time to think of _that_ dare!" She said as they made their way across the grass.

"Bet they were dreaming about it for most of the time." Katie replied, casually stroking her hair. "What are you going to do, Pipes?"

"Make it as _sexual_ as possible."

"And how?"

"Oh, you'll see!"

Piper dramatically opened the door to her cabin, ushering the two inside and shutting the door noiselessly. She beckoned them closer. "So, this is what's going to go down. We're going to put on some clothes, head back up there and give them one hell of a performance. And, in return, they better give us a good one too."

"Here, here." I muttered.

Piper turned around to her wardrobe, knocking about and making a lot of unneeded noise. She, at last, emerged holding three skimpy pieces of what remotely looked like clothing. It looked like a bikini, except with much more lace and extra materials. I was _not_ going to be wearing that, no way!

* * *

Oh _fuck_. Here I am, wearing this most unchristian of clothing. What on Olympus would my mother say if she saw me wearing this…or better, what curse would she put on me. All I could be thankful for was the dress that was on top of the (what did Piper call it? Langeray?) which would soon be coming off anyway. Percy better like it.

Piper took a deep breath. "Good luck ladies, we're gonna rock it!" I sighed, a long deep breath. Percy would never let me forget this moment. _Fuck_ him and the boys for coming up with this. Oh well.

Piper took up the role of knocking delicately on the door, preening herself as Jason opened it and making a show of being invited in. Jason's eyes were popping out his face at the look of us now, what would it be like in a minute?

_Percy's PoV_

There she was. My beautiful wise girl, dressed in a small dress and entering the door. She looked awkward and heavy in the high heels that Piper, almost definitely, had forced onto her feet. She looked like she could faint from embarrassment. Well, bring it on!

Piper walked along the row of us boys, aiming for the two at the end: Jason and Leo whilst Katie headed for the Stolls (no coincidence there) and Annabeth headed for me. Nico was sitting in a corner, not prepared to watch.

Then Piper began and I sat there, entranced, at what surely was to be the most memorable moment in my life. Fighting Medusa? Stuff that. Kissing Annabeth underwater. Not even close. This was on the next level.

Piper and Katie had already pulled the dresses off their heads by the time wise girl had decided she might as well get on with it. Jason was staring at Piper, entranced. She wore a bright pink bra with lots of lace and some matching knickers. Katie wore something yellow and red, but I wasn't looking that way. Oh no. The only way I could look was straight ahead, like all the other boys. For there she was, my wise girl, dressed in barely anything. I would never be able to love anyone as much as her. Her slender arms and legs, slightly scruffy hair and those beautiful, grey eyes. She wore something a lot simpler than Piper and Katie (I could imagine her simply refusing to wear anything as ridiculous) but I couldn't care less.

That was my wise girl and she was there for me, for the next few minutes at least. I pulled her closer kissed her lips, kissed her cheeks, kissed lower and lower. I knew the rules, I wouldn't touch her last few remaining clothes, but I could push the boundaries a little. Her hip, her calf…I was in heaven. And when Annabeth finally stepped away, turning away from me, I was fixated on her. As a last show, Piper and the gang pulled off their bras, facing completely away from us, and headed out of the door.

No one moved for what seemed like ages. The gods could have been overthrown, Mount Olympus under threat. I couldn't care less. "Wow." gasped Leo, being the first to come out of the spell. I murmured something in agreement.

"They must have something truly horrible planned." Conner decided, tapping Travis on the elbow to wake him up from what he had just experienced.

"Did you…did…did you _see_ what she was wearing?" he sighed dreamily. "That was _fucking_ awesome!"

We didn't have to wait long for the girls to come back in their original clothes, Piper and Katie with their heads held high, satisfied that they had done a job well done with Annabeth skulking behind them, sheepish, shy, blushing. It would make it a lot better for herself if she accepted what she had just done. I would have done anything at that moment to take off those last few remaining pieces of clothes.

What I hadn't noticed was that Annabeth was secretly smiling. Grinning at what was going to happen next. I didn't think it would be too bad. Not too long before she had sat on my lap with me just in my boxers. What could they do now?

Piper looked up at Jason. "Enjoy that?" she asked him. He nodded quickly. "Well, you're not prepared for what you're going to do next!"

**AN: I ended it there because I hadn't realised how long I'd gone on for and didn't want to rush what the boys have to do. You've got that to look forward to! Please review and give any suggestions for any dares/truths in the future – you never know what can happen with these stories. Hope you enjoyed!**


	7. That was some adventure

**AN: And so it's the boys' turn – being dared something rather more inventive than what the boys came up with. Hope you enjoy this (slightly) shorter chapter.**

_Percy's PoV_

I was a little nervous. Scratch that. I was super nervous. They were not going to be kind. I somehow feared that their dare would be a bit more than stand there and strip to your underwear in front of us. I looked at Piper.

"Well," she said her voice excited. "after much deliberation, we have decided that our dare will be for your guys to strip down to your undies _and_ for us to judge who is the best guy."

So, a talent competition, was it? Well, I could do that easily.

"Oh, and did I forget. We'll be telling you what you need to do…..and we'll take the photos." Katie added.

Oh no. Why didn't we think of that! Photos! Annabeth could tease me and blackmail about it. The other boys were looking slightly shocked. We weren't prepared for this.

"And we're starting it now." decided Annabeth, her face not looking so embarrassed anymore.

* * *

The girls had arranged a small stage made up of a few tables and put some little seats for us to sit on. This wasn't a dare, this was _humiliation_.

They called us up, one by one, to stand in front of them and perform some kind of act that they had decided. Jason was first. He took off his jeans, revealing a pair of flame-red trunks and winking at Piper. Katie held a camera and began to take photos off him as Piper dictated what he should do: do a handstand, put a hand inside his trunks and even pull them off altogether only allowing his hands to cover his precious parts. Once they'd finished, he put his underwear back on in a corner and returned, red in the face, to his seat.

And so each of us were called up. Leo took off his shorts and did a variety of stupid poses in his light green boxers which were illustrated with little screws and, dare I say it, nuts. Nico had to stand in a pair of white briefs, looking down and shuffling about. Wise girl took pity and sent him off quickly. Then it was the Stolls, together, in their matching yellow boxers having to give each other wedgies, stand on top of each other, all planned by Piper to give Katie an eyeful of the real Travis. Was it the lighting or was she blushing as she looked at Travis's muscles as they held Conner in the air?

And then, alas, it was my turn. The time I had been dreading. Annabeth grinned at me pointed at the stage and so I went up there. Piper didn't speak much, Katie kept on clicking the camera and Annabeth began directing me. I took off my shirt and trousers as before and stood, proudly, in my silk blue boxers, watching Annabeth's face or any sign of longing or a small lick of her lips. I got nothing. She instructed me to do all matter of poses, making sure Katie had taken at least five of each one before giving me the final task.

It was only Jason and I who had been subject to this humiliation. Targeted. I slipped my hands into my boxers, covering my privates as Annabeth's hands yanked down my boxers leaving me completely naked, blushing. I had to try extra hard to keep my hands over my member as Annabeth looked around me, sometimes brushing her lips over a part of my body making me sigh and shiver. Satisfied, she told me to leave the stage. I yanked on my boxers as quick as I could, sitting back down and pulling on the rest of my clothes.

But, despite that moment having passed, Annabeth would forever have those pictures of me: touching myself over my boxers, showing off my abs or even those last few seconds completely naked. I wished I could vanish inside a hole.

_Annabeth's PoV_

Well that was _some_ experience! Percy's show was fantastic and now I had all the blackmail I needed (and a small stash of photographs that I could keep for when I was lonely at night and had some time to spare with my hands). Percy's form was on point and I still couldn't get over the look on his face as I yanked down his boxers. Shame he had _it_ covered with his hands. We could lose the hands later.

Piper looked at the boys, now back to their original state: Jason and Leo without shirts and some of the others without socks/shoes. Piper grinned at them. "That was some adventure, wasn't it boys? Let's get back to the dares then, I say it's my turn."

**AN: And so we're back to the dares again. Any suggestions would be welcome! Feel free to follow, favourite and, most importantly, review! Hope you enjoyed!**


	8. Hair framing a perfect head

**AN: Thanks so much to my second and third followers! Reviews are always welcome – especially if you have any suggestions. I've only published this story today and have reached over 900 views – thanks so much! Much more to come later!**

_Annabeth's PoV_

Gods, that was exciting! We certainly got back on the boys! Percy as he went on the stage, wow, he was so _hot_. Maybe I can ask Piper to make us do something extreme as a dare.

"Look at the time, Pipes! We might have time for one more…" Jason told her.

"One more. Let's make this the best one. Conner – truth or dare?" Piper asked the mechanic.

"Dare." he said.

"Go into my cabin in just your boxers."

"Fine."

_Conner's PoV_

All or nothing. Last dare of the night. I stood outside the door to Aphrodite's cabin, the cabin of the lovers, shivering in nothing but my yellow boxers. I knocked cautiously on the door, hoping they'd all be too deeply asleep to notice a small hand quivering at the door.

Seemed like I was wrong. Drew came to the door, her hair immaculate even after having awoken from sleep. She looked at me with dreary eyes and I watched them scale down my body, resting on the only area of my body clothed.

"What do you want?" she asked, her voice so casual and yet so sexy.

I stepped into her cabin quickly and ran back out again, hearing curses shouted behind my back. Aah well. I rushed into Zeus's cabin, pulled on my clothes and sat down again.

"Same time, same place tomorrow?" asked Jason. We all nodded, except Nico who looked worn out and depressed.

"I'm fine. Other plans." he announced.

"I'll see If I can get anybody else then. See you guys!" Jason saw us off.

_Jason's PoV_

They all left, all of them, except Piper. She stood there, in the doorway, her hair framing her perfect head, her eyes looking at me. I forgot everything she had said (especially about Percy) and everything she had made me do as she walked towards me, wrapped her arms around my bare chest and we began to kiss passionately, holding each other for dear life. Her lips crushed and bound against mine, her perfume flowing up my nose. I took her over to my bed and laid down next to her, wrapping my arms around her and taking off my trousers until I lay there in my trunks, how I normally sleep.

She looked at me, lay on my chest, and began to drift asleep. Aaah, well, it had been a long night. But tomorrow…that was something to look forward to. My hand reached down from the top of her forehead to lie elsewhere on her beautiful body. Maybe tomorrow morning.

_Percy's PoV_

Annabeth crept into my room with me, making some excuse about not wanting to disturb her own brothers and sisters. I sat down on the bed, letting her sit next to me. We stayed silent for a while, content in each other's arms – a shear difference compared to what had happened less than an hour ago, I thought.

"You want to do something?" she asked me. Of course I did, nodding. I slipped out of my trousers and lay with her on my bed. What a night it had been…and what a night it was continuing to be!

**AN: Please do follow, favourite and review! Hope you enjoyed…we'll find out what happens in the morning and what continues to happen with Percy and Annabeth soon. Thanks again!**


	9. A fresh pair of boxers

**AN: I woke up this morning to over 2060 views! Thanks so much! Ready for the largest chapter of them all (as of yet)? Here is the much anticipated 9****th**** chapter (if you have not read chapters 2 & 3, please do so now):**

_Percy's PoV_

She kissed me, she held me, she wrapped her legs around my waist, never for one second letting me go. Pushing me on my bed, she took off her socks and shoes and rolled over on top of me. I reached for her top, pulling it off and her jeans too – delicately slipping them off her delicious body. The only thing I wanted at that moment – the only thing I would ever want.

I turned over so we lay side by side and I began to fiddle with her underwear, beginning to take it off slowly. Her hands worked their way to the waistband of my boxers, her fingers twirling and curling at the place so close to where a party was going on – a person with a mind of its own only intent on one thing for that night. And no matter how hard I tried, that party down _there_ was not going to stop anytime soon.

She began slowly pulling down my underwear. We'd never seen each other naked before, well, except for that time last week, maybe. I began to pull off hers when BAM!

The door had flown open as if some freak storm had come from the heavens (which it probably had). Fortunately, neither my dad nor Athena stood there disapprovingly. It was Jason Grace, fully clothed, his eyes popping out his head, his mouth agape, his eyebrows raised, looking at the two of us. He cleared his throat.

"We….well…..well…I was just…never mind." He turned and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

I turned and looked at wise girl who had covered her form with my bedsheets. "I thought you had enough brain cells to lock the door." She stated. "Now everyone's going to know."

"Wise girl, please!" I begged. "You can't leave me like this!" Annabeth had stood up and began to put her clothes on, looking around fearfully.

"Can't risk it, seaweed brain. Maybe another time." She kissed me lightly on the check and left the cabin. I lay still, on my bed in just my (rather tented) boxers, half pulled-down at the back and stared with disbelief at the ceiling. _Fuck_ Jason Grace.

_Jason's PoV_

What the _fuck_ just happened there? One moment I'm heading over to Percy's cabin to see if he had any ideas as for who to invite to the party tonight, and maybe to see if he had any spare condoms, and the next I saw him in just his underwear, lying next to Annabeth. Scaring.

Getting back to my cabin, I undressed again and laid next to the sleeping Piper. Only a few hours left until morning, I supposed. I decided my trunks were probably a bit dirty from what had happened that night and so, in full darkness, trudged over to my drawer and took out a fresh pair. They looked faintly black with multiple white lines across them, but maybe that was just guesswork.

I reached my bed again._ Five hours left_, I thought. I kissed her cheek, rested a hand on her hair and fell asleep.

_Piper's PoV_

Morning! At last! I was too tired last night, I would have fell asleep halfway through him pumping me. But there was this morning. I took a hand and brushed Jason's slightly messy hair, combing it myself and delicately kissed those perfect cheeks. He moaned. His eyes began to flutter open, his mouth widening slightly and he turned and looked up to see me. He grinned.

_Jason's PoV_

"You ready now, Pipes?" I asked.

"Where did you go last night?" she responded, looking down at my slightly muddied feet.

"Nowhere, Sherlock. Just went to see if Percy had any ideas on who to invite?"

"And you didn't bother putting on shoes?"

"Well, I was in a hurry."

"Disgusting." She smiled slightly, making me intoxicated. I knew she was ready.

I pulled her into a kiss and began to undress her, carefully. Her overclothes came off until she was simply sitting there in her underclothes – she looked shocking. Her hands began to reach down underneath the covers, her hand touching my boxers. I grinned madly.

"Stand up, Mr Grace." She commanded. I did as she said, turning around and allowing her to pull my boxers down from the other side.

I counted to three, nothing. To ten, nothing. What was happening? Was she teasing me? "You ready for what you're about to see, Pipes?" I asked her, trying to get her to talk and assure me she wasn't plotting something. Nothing in reply. "Piper?"

I turned and saw her sitting there, her face pointing towards my groin, her mouth agape. What was wrong? She began putting on her clothes again. "Jason! Really?" she cried, looking at me directly this time. "How immature."

"Pipes, what is it? What!" I cried but she was moving to the door already. I went over to try and stop her but she was already making her way over to her cabin, not looking back once. I stood there, in the doorway, for some time, in just my boxers, wondering what the hell had just happened. I turned back and shut the door before anyone could see me. I sat on the bed, taking off my boxers to just lie there naked and perhaps relieve myself after that disappointment.

I threw my boxers on the floor: they were red and white, like some kind of festive candy cane. Perhaps that was why she had left – but that wasn't like Piper. I kicked the boxers over towards the door, in disgust. A flash of black caught my eye and I turned to look at them. The underwear was face down on the floor and, smeared on the back, definitely not in my writing, were the words '_Undress me, bitch._'

"I'm going to murder those Stolls." I muttered. I thought back to last night, it must have been then, surely? Well, it might not have been Conner or Travis. Percy, Leo, Nico – would they do that. I walked over to my underwear drawer, perhaps I had been unlucky and picked the only pair that was written on. I looked down to find every single pair of my boxers lying there, on the top, with something or other written on them. If only I had seen them during daylight, the person who had done them obviously was very careless.

I swore. _Fuck them all_, I thought. I'd kill them all tonight – make their dares horrible, find out who did that and make them beg for Piper's forgiveness. And then maybe Piper would give me something in return, that very night. I sat for a while, dreaming of what I could do to them, what I could get them to do to admit it was them until I decided I might as well go down and have breakfast.

**AN: Well, that's that! During the course of writing this chapter, there's been another favourite and nearly 90 more views! Thanks so much all of you for reading it – hope you enjoyed. Please leave a review, give any suggestions, follow and favourite – they'll inspire me to write on! **


	10. It felt rather relieving

**AN: Not much here but I reckon the start of the next chapter will be better! Hope you enjoy.**

_Jason's PoV_

I tried talking to her at breakfast, and during activities, at lunch and at dinner and anywhere I could in-between. No luck. I took it that she wasn't going to come back that night, after all. Well, not unless I made the boy who did it own up to her. How could I do that? Well, I could dare one of them (Percy, perhaps) to walk up to her cabin in just their underwear and beg for forgiveness, or I could find the culprit myself and force him to tell Piper. It was definite that that culprit would be dead by the evening.

* * *

Later that evening I found myself surrounded by the boys we had from last night, Annabeth, Katie yet Nico had left. I hadn't bothered inviting anyone else around, I needed my Piper back first. Annabeth and Katie seemed to be discussing her when I stood up, clapped my hands and grinned. "Let's set this ship going!" Thinking I was clever, I added. "Pull 'em off." It was one of the phrases written on my boxers, just to see if anyone recognised it, I looked around. A few of the boys looked at each other, perhaps in confusion but maybe…

"Er – what?" asked Percy. I ignored him.

"Travis – truth or dare?" Conner started.

"Dare." He answered immediately.

"I dare you to kiss Katie."

No one said a word. Travis looked at Conner, trying to keep a cool demeanour. He walked over to Katie, trying to seem confident but I saw his hands shaking and his legs trembling slightly. Katie turned her check for him to kiss but he turned with her, going for her lips. Her held on for a second, not knowing when it was time to pull away. Katie shoved him with two hands, sending him falling back to his seat. He sat there with his mouth open for some while before shutting it and trying to pretend that hadn't happened at all. I wondered if Katie had taken the hint.

"J…J…Jason…truthh…or dare?" he struggled.

"Dare." He replied.

"I dare you to carry Conner in his underwear in the air and drop him in the lake."

_Conner's PoV_

_Fuck, fuck, fuck!_ Why did I tell him to kiss Katie? I'm dead – if not from the impact on the water but from Conner…he'd never forgive me. I looked, begging at Jason to take off his shoes rather than carry me. He shrugged and said "Sure." Oh _fuck_.

I tried to struggle, but Travis had me down, on the chair. Jason took off my shirt, then my shoes and socks leaving in me in my shorts. He pulled those off too, leaving me in my brightly coloured boxers: red, yellow, blue, green, purple, all crossing in great, dizzying patterns. I hoped it would impress one of the girls. Travis let go and Jason led me outside.

It was cold. Horribly cold. I shivered as Jason picked me up easily in both hands and flew me up. It was a weird sensation, flying, not only was my body going far away from the grounds (thank goodness I'm not afraid of heights) but the lack of clothes made a certain area of my body flap around crazily in the wind. It felt rather relieving.

Jason continued flying me upwards, how high did he want to go? He stopped when the cabins were merely the size of post-it notes.

"Ready Conner?" he asked, grinning. I shook my head. I couldn't die like this! "3…2…"

The man let me go on 2! He let me go on 2! I had no time to collect myself, no time to say my last prayer, or to curse my brother. All I knew was that I was falling, rapidly, towards certain death. Perhaps if I landed perfectly vertical, oh that wasn't going to work! I fell, arms flailing and legs kicking until I began to feel the water. It hurt, a lot, still, but Percy had made some of the water fly up and act as a gentle cushion. It got to the last 10 metres and then he dropped me.

I fell into the lake with a loud splash, every part of me soaked. I clambered up on the side, punched Travis and went to get dry. Great, my boxers were ruined.

_Jason's PoV_

Conner came in some minutes later, still soaking wet (until Percy put his hands on him) and dishevelled. He shot me and Travis nasty looks and returned to his seat. "Leo – truth or dare." He asked me.

"Truth." Leo replied.

"Who's your crush?"

He took off his shoes. "Katie – truth or dare?"

"Truth." Katie looked at him.

"Did you enjoy Travis's kiss?"

"Hell no. His lips taste of dirt. Beth – truth or dare?"

"Truth." Annabeth responded.

"Describe the most sexual thing you've done with Percy."

**AN: Any suggestions? Please review, favourite and follow. Hope you enjoyed this shorter chapter. More will come next time, I promise!**


	11. No point hiding now

**AN: A bit more of the good stuff here, hope you enjoy:**

_Jason's PoV_

"Well…" Annabeth began. "It was at his house. Sally was away and so we had the whole place to ourselves. And Percy would always walk around naked: no clothes, no boxers, nothing around the house and would make a point of bumping into me all the time. And then one time, I stripped to, grabbed him, _there_ as he turned a corner into one of the rooms. And it took him by surprise and…well….we didn't do much, but it was a super sweet day. The first time he saw me naked."

The room was quiet, the couple was blushing slightly. Annabeth, moving on from that moment quickly, looked at Jason. "Truth or dare, Jace?"

"Dare." I said quietly.

"Go to Piper in just your underwear and beg her to rejoin the party. If she refuses, you've got to stay in your underwear until we get her to come."

_Fuck_. I was screwed. I took off my top, shoes, socks and shorts and went outside in a pair of green trunks which were rather tight. I headed over to her cabin, knocking lightly on the door. Piper came, at least it wasn't Drew, and I took a deep breath.

"Piper, please, forgive me. It wasn't me who put that on my boxers – honest! It was one of the other boys! Please…please come back and play with us! Pipes! Please!" I begged.

She looked at me and stepped forward. "But who would write that, Jace? Who?"

"We can find out, together. Pipes, you've got to."

"Or what?"

"Well…I….they'll make me stay in my underwear for the rest of the game and…and…you won't-"

"So all you care about is your own dignity? Fine. Count me out." She turned and slammed the door. I cursed myself.

I opened the cabin door and sat on the chair in my trunks, depressed. I couldn't refuse a truth or dare now or I'd be totally naked. I guess that was what Annabeth was trying to do all along. I could stay depressed or I could try and get back on the boys for this. Ok, fine.

"Right…someone, last night, wrote a message on my boxers to Piper who then refused to stay with me the night because of it. You all have to strip _completely_ naked until the person who wrote it reveals themselves. No questions."

_Leo's PoV_

I glanced at Conner who was looking anxious. I stared at him, oh he better reveal himself. I wasn't stripping completely naked, no matter how much I loved this game. Jason told us all to take off our shirts, well, I could do that. My eyes might have strayed to the girls at that point if I hadn't been thinking all about Conner.

Then our jeans, I was getting nervous now. Then Jason motioned to our underwear and at the point both Percy, Conner and Travis yelled out: "It was me!"

_Jason's PoV_

So it was three of them. Perfect. I told them they could get dressed and then led them towards the girls' party tent. Piper wouldn't be there, she was still sulking in her cabin, but most of the other girls would be. I took them to the tent, pushing them inside and shutting and locking the door. That's the punishment they deserve. I smiled to myself.

_Conner's PoV_

We were marched to a tent, I had no idea what was going inside until it was too late. It was the girls' party. Now, I say that, there weren't too many girls there but there was a lot of room. I guessed they'd had a lot to drink because they giggled as we entered and pulled us over – no point struggling now. It was 15 v 3.

We were pushed up against the wall, our hands pushed behind our backs as they came up and pulled our t-shirts off revealing our chests. Their hands rummaged around over me, rubbing against bare skin and places I'd rather they didn't touch. Our socks and shoes went with them and then they hauled down our shorts leaving us in our boxers.

Their hands were moving over my black boxers, tracing over little Conner. Percy's blue boxers were being slowly eased down and Travis's yellow ones were being ripped apart. And then mine were down around my knees and I was exposed to the air. All these girls there for me. Heaven.

_Jason's PoV_

As I walked in, I saw them all completely naked with at least 5 girls crowding around each of them. I decided that perhaps that was enough. Perhaps I could take them back now. I hadn't noticed another girl sneaking behind me until her hands had reached around my trunks and had pulled them down completely. No point hiding now.

**AN: More coming soon in chapter 12. Please follow, favourite and review leaving any suggestions. Hope you enjoyed!**


	12. Let's have some fun

**AN: Thanks so much for the people who have favourited and followed the story – they are great people, you could be one too (and, if you favourite this story, it'll spur on progress). This is the *ahem ahem* 'much anticipated' 12****th**** chapter published a few hours after the 11****th****. My head's full of ideas for what could happen next but I'm always open to suggestions. PM me if you can or even be bold and be the first person to review the story! I have a few ideas for some more M-rated PJO stories (and others from other franchises) which may or may not make it onto the site shortly… for now, enjoy! ;)**

_Percy's PoV_

I couldn't help sniggering at Jason. Despite the girls crowding around me, despite all my senses being distracted by things that were happening below, the sight of Jason's underwear being pulled down and then being dragged across the stage was one I wasn't ready for. Jason was struggling, I didn't mind being in the tent with all these girls' attentions focused on me.

That was until Piper walked in. It was about 10 minutes after Jason had shoved us boys into the room, after we'd been stripped of all our clothes, after we'd been manhandled and enjoyed by some drunk teenage girls did she come in, narrowing her eyes at us as she stepped, with no hurry, down the stairs to where Jason was.

"Fun's up." She stated simply, looking at all the girls around us. "Time with these lot is over." She plucked Jason's hand. I felt something remove itself from my fifth appendage – I certainly wasn't finished. But there was no arguing with Piper. I picked up what was left of my clothes and put them on before, with the other two following her out. "What the fuck did you think you were doing going in there?" Piper asked Jason as we stepped out into the cool air.

"Well, they took us in." He tried to explain himself.'

Piper walked on in silence before turning and saying. "You know what, I think I better join the rest of the game to stop you boys getting into any more trouble than you're worth."

"You're not mad at me, are you?"

"Well, I've come to see the funny side of it, but don't you do that again Jace."

"But I didn't-" she held up her hand to silence him and we walked back to the cabin, towards the game.

I found the others talking, I was surprised that they'd waited for us. Annabeth muttered something to me but I was too dreamy to hear. Piper sat down. "I think it's my turn." She stated, explaining nothing to the others. "Katie – truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Put your hand inside Travis's boxers for 5 minutes."

_Travis's PoV_

I gave a death glare to Piper, how could she be so careless? Katie had already shuffled over and reached inside, lifting the waistband up with no care at all and putting her hand to the my hip. It was a good job she did. I took a deep breath, no moaning, no hardening, I thought and shut my eyes.

"Leo, what do you pick?"

"Truth."

"When was the last time you took a shower?"

It was too small a question for Leo to lose clothing for so he answered truthfully. "A week ago…"

"Yuck. I can see why you don't have a girlfriend." Commented Jason. Leo glared.

"Fine Jason. Go on then, pick."

"Truth."

"Tell us where you've just been."

Jason took off his shoes for he had just re-dressed. "You rat. Annabeth, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Show us what you and Percy were doing last night."

Annabeth blushed bright red and looked at Percy. She turned to him, twisted so she sat on his lap, facing him and pressed her lips to his, moving her lap slowly.

"And that's all?"

"You know it, Grace. Percy –"

"Dare."

"Take Jason swimming in the lake in just his underwear." Aha! A little hint to what I had dared Jason to do to Conner. "Just to put him in his place." She added.

"Come on, Jace, let's have some fun!" Percy grinned.

All the mermaids in the lake, the other creatures that could sneak up on them. Jason was in for a real treat. I smiled at the thought.

**AN: All I have time for for now – but the next chapter will be much more exciting ;)**


	13. On the floor were my boxers

**AN: Yet again, this is the biggest chapter (so far). Over 3000 views to the fanfic – thanks so much! Hope you enjoy!**

_Jason's PoV_

_Fuck_, I shouldn't have had her done that. I cursed myself but knew things weren't going to change from that. Might as well go with it. I went with Percy down to the lake, the others following behind before taking off my outer clothes. My trunks were already slightly wet, but that wasn't water.

Percy took my hand and jumped in, dragging me with him. The cold! It was bloody freezing, the water poured into every nook and cranny it could find. I shivered and kicked, I would get warm eventually, surely. Percy made a little bubble to cover my head and took me down in it towards the bottom of the lake. Great, even colder.

I saw something dart at the edge of my eyesight, a long, slender form that looked blue. I shook my head, this really wasn't my territory and I was getting nervous. Poseidon must be ready to curse me…

I felt something, for the second time that night, grab at my pants. Some long nails with sharpened points that dug into my trunks and pricked my skin. I shook it off. Mermaids, that's what it was. I continued swimming until I noticed I couldn't see Percy any more. I screamed his name, nothing, I shouted and kicked frantically, trying to find him or reach the surface myself.

A pair of arms then seized my legs, holding fast, I wasn't going anywhere. It began to rake me in, like a fish on a fishing rod towards one of the most beautiful women I had ever seen. I almost let her pull me in then, until I thought of Piper. If she learned of what was going to happen. I began to kick harder, put she kept pulling me in until she was holding me around the thighs.

One nail found it's way under the waistband of my trunks, and began to pull. I felt them lower, my bottom being revealed. She continued to pull them until they were completely off me before throwing them to the floor before beginning to twist me around, licking her lips.

I looked into her face, beautiful, wide, grey eyes and long, red hair. I could tell she knew that I liked what I saw. Her mouth began to go down on me, I began panting. That was when Percy decided to spring, he sent a wave of water washing the mermaid away, pushing me with her but slackening her grip. Percy seized me around the armpits and pulled me upwards away from the woman.

She followed a short distance before deciding to go down again. Thank goodness that was over. Percy pulled me up to the surface of the lake, we were a few minutes' swim from the shore where the spectators were watching us.

"Hey, you want something to cover up with?" he asked me.

"Sure!" I replied, eager for the girls not to see me completely naked when I came out, that would be a big giveaway for Piper.

I was expecting him to pull out a pair of briefs from his pocket, or to magic a pair of fish to become a new pair of thongs. What I didn't expect him to do was say "hang on a sec", disappear down into the depths and come up with a pair of boxers – the ones that he had been wearing.

As disgusting as it was, I pulled them on, feeling them flop against my skin as we continued to move through the water. Percy swam a bit further ahead to gauge the distance when another pair of hands seized me. I had just enough time to yell out, as it pulled me underwater. I turned back to face the very same mermaid….accompanied by a bunch of others. They grinned at me, beckoning me into the depths of their lair.

It was like I was invited to go with them, perhaps I would have done freely, however the pair of hands began tugging and I had no choice but to be dragged along with them to a cave far away from Percy.

It was a small place, dark and gloomy with seaweed hanging off the walls and spears and armour, shields and swords hanging on the walls. I was dragged yet further in until we reached a small room, painted a stunning green with less seaweed and more of a sense of grandeur. The other mermaids moved away from me and the one that had seen me buck-naked before opened a slimy door into yet another room, slightly bigger with what looked like a bed in the centre.

Scrap the mermaid who had brought me in, the woman lying on the bed was one hundred times better, Piper level. She beamed at me, and I gulped, the air bubble still attached to my mouth. I wasn't going to cheat on Piper…was I? No, I wouldn't, Pipes was the most beautiful person I knew. If I was going to do anything with this mermaid, it was going to be because she made me do it!

The mermaid waved an arm at me, inviting me forward. I stepped willingly, almost, fixated on her mouth, curled into a small smile, her red lips and curly hair. She wrapped an arm around me as I came closer, bringing me in and putting a hand on my chest, feeling my abs with her delicate skin. The other moved up towards my neck and face, pulling me closer to her until our faces were pressed.

She smiled sweetly before bringing both hands down to lower on my body. Her hands traced along the waistband of Percy's boxers, patting them down on the back and on the front as if feeling what she was going to be seeing in a matter of seconds. A hand went inside and pressed against me, I gasped. The other trailed around to the back again and eased them down gently until the back trailed around the back of my knees. The front followed soon afterwards.

The mermaid licked her lips and invited me under the seaweed covers, I stepped in after a nudge from her fingers and nestled against her.

_Percy's PoV_

Jason had gone, I'd heard his yell. I'd seen a group of mermaids crowding around him, taking his hands and leading him down to…well, anywhere. I began to follow, going lower and lower until I saw a light emitting from a cave and sounds of flapping, like a group of soldiers were swimming through the water. I entered a cave, seaweed and trophies of war on the walls, a place for merpeople, definitely.

I continued swimming down the corridor, stopping to look at nothing. I made my way to a small room with doors leading outwards. One door in particular held a guard outside. She saw me and raised an eyebrow. That was the room Jason was in, for sure. I went over to her and looked her in the eye. She shook her head, as if understanding what I was about to ask.

So I began to turn away but, before I could, struck out at the creature, causing her to fall to the floor and drop the spear she was holding. I kicked her body to the side, pushing it through another room which looked like a bathroom, if merpeople even had bathrooms.

Turning back to the door she had been guarding, I braced myself for what I was going to find inside. I opened the door a crack and looked in. On the floor were my boxers, I had to wonder why they were there for a second. I then looked up and saw a naked Jason getting into bed with the most beautiful of women. Oh my.

**AN: Find out what happens next, very soon. Surely this is the content you came here for… As always, reviews, follow and favourites are welcome! Hope you enjoyed!**


	14. How about you step inside

**AN: Hope you enjoy the next part:**

_Percy's PoV_

The covers were over them but I could see most of Jason's leg emerging from underneath. I stood dead still, staring at both of them. I wasn't going to go to Jason's level, these merpeople were related to me…closely. Yuck! But then so was Annabeth. I pushed that out my mind.

"Jason?" I asked.

"Percy, I just…..sorry." he replied. "You won't tell, will you?"

"Not if we leave now." I knew that, once they found the mermaid in the bathroom, they'd be coming after us both. I grabbed him and my boxers and we ran out of the room, Jason's naked form looking hilarious. I swam with him to the surface and handed him the boxers. "Don't you dare lose them again." I warned him.

He nodded and I summoned a wave to wash us onshore. Jason stood up and tugged some clothes on before Piper could notice the change of underwear.

"Like that little swim?" asked Annabeth. I could Jason wanted to slap her.

_Leo's PoV_

I must admit Jason seemed a little odd, odder than usual. Rather than showing off his body, he'd pulled on his jeans quicker than Dionysus downs Coke. When we got back to the cabin, the game began again.

"Leo?" asked Jason.

"Dare, of course." I replied.

"Run around camp in your underwear."

"Is this to get some kind of revenge from what you've just done?" I asked, taking off my shirt and hiding myself with my arms. I decided that perhaps it was time to do a dare for once, this would be fun. I took off my trousers and left the cabin in my boxers. They were bright yellow and so caught what little light there was, hopefully no one would notice. I began the run around the cabins, through the slightly damp grass and towards the Big House, past the Dining Pavilion and back towards the cabins again.

As I was entering that region, I darted next to the Aphrodite cabin. "Leo, that you?" came a girl's voice from the window.

"Oh, hey." I said, as calmly as I could, pressing myself to the wall in the hope that she wouldn't be able to see the state I was currently in. The tale of the Emperor's new clothes would be following me around after this.

"You want to come in?"

"No, I'm fine. Just heading back to my cabin now."

"I would like someone here with me. Please, Leo." Her face smiled delicately.

"Really, I've got to go."

"I won't take no for an answer." She stepped out of the window and appeared out of the door a few seconds later. I ran towards the opposite side of the cabin.

"Sorry! Night!" I ran round, trying to get to Zeus's cabin when she appeared on the other side and muttered on 'oh'.

"What are you doing, running around in your boxers?" she asked me.

"Nothing." I replied hastily. "I just needed to…"

"How about you step inside." She offered me, smiling. I hadn't known I was so attractive before. "You could warm me up tonight."

"No, really-" but she'd already hurried towards me and grabbed my hand, pulling me with her. One hand began to crawl over my chest and by that time I decided I'd had enough. I turned, gently tugged at her arm so she let go and then turned to run. As a last, desperate attempt to stop me from going, the girl had clutched the waistband of my boxers and so, as I ran, they were ripped from my body. I turned around in surprise, my hands covering my privates as I made a sound of surprise.

She giggled, still holding the ripped piece of fabric which was covered in pictures of mechanical equipment. I liked that pair…but I needed to go, quickly, before she got a bigger peek at me, summoned her sisters out to look or even turned on the light. I turned and legged it, straight back to Jason's cabin.

"Hope you don't mind." I muttered, pulling out one of Jason's orange boxer shorts, lovingly painted with a 'Come at me, honey' on the front and slipping them on, being careful to cover what no girl should see.

I turned back and decided on my next victim. How I wish I hadn't done that. "Conner – you know the question."

"Dare."

"Go to the Aphrodite cabin and steal the pair of boxers that one of the girls has taken. Oh, and Katie, don't you think it's time to take your hand out of Travis's shorts?"

**AN: Reviews, follows and favourites welcome as always. Hope you enjoyed!**


	15. A petite pair of knickers

**AN: Thanks so much everyone. A few things here:**

**I woke up to 5000 views! Wow! And that's gone up to over 6000 during the day!**

**I have a lot more time this week so whilst this may be the only chapter I upload for today, a lot more will be arriving shortly. Hold your pegasuses!**

**Oooh! Two people have left reviews! Thanks a lot to Jackson for the spur on! In reply to the second from an anonymous reader, please do! I'd love any suggestions for truth or dares from you lot. PM me or include it in a review if you have one and I'll give you a shoutout at the start of the chapter – no promises I'll be able to include all the suggestions, but I'll do my best!**

**Thanks so much to the person who has added themselves to the following list recently.**

**Without further ado, here's the 15****th**** chapter, the largest of them all for the moment! Here's some of the good stuff you've been waiting for, enjoy!**

_Travis's PoV_

Her hand, her sweet, sweet fingertips had been moving from my hip towards the place most wanting her over the last few minutes. No one had timed the five minutes, so I guess either she'd forgotten her hand was in my underwear, or she'd just kept it there for longer because it was nice. Oh, I wished it was the latter!

When her hand crawled out of my underwear, I swear she gave me one last little stroke before returning her hand to her lap. I still wanted more, I really wished Leo hadn't reminded her of her hand's position.

_Conner's PoV_

Well, this wasn't going to be too hard of a dare. I guess Leo really wanted his boxers back and I was going the dirty work for him. Ah, well. A dare's a dare. I sneaked into Aphrodite's cabin, seeing no light from inside, and tip-toed past the bunks that were dotted around the room. Dodging dressers and stashes of perfume and make-up, I walked over towards the window at the back of the cabin which is where I guessed the girl would have seen Leo from, if he had followed the route around the cabin correctly, that was.

I looked at the beds nearby, two boys, it couldn't have been them, and four girls were sleeping on the bunks nearest to the window. I looked at each of them. The first two looked too young to be messing with Leo, the ones on the top bunks looked more his age. I approached one of them. She was a girl who looked about 17 with blonde hair, she looked deeply asleep.

The other was a girl of about 16 with darker hair. She looked as if she had gone out recently for the sheets on her bed were dishevelled and I could see a small piece of grass on the ladder leading up. She was clutching something to her mouth and it definitely was not a teddy. Gross!

I didn't think anyone even liked Leo, let alone want to eat his boxers. I moved closer to her, gently loosening her grip on the clothing until I could grip the yellow fabric and remove it from her bed. As it left her bed, her eyes flickered open, seeing me. "What…" she began dreamily, looking around. By the time she had sat up and cast her eyes around, I had sneaked out and was back in Jason's cabin.

"Annabeth – truth or dare?" I asked her once I'd sat down.

"Truth." She replied.

"What's your favourite thing about Percy?"

"The fact that I can command him and he has no idea it's happening." She smiled sweetly. "Piper?"

"Dare." Piper grinned at Annabeth.

"Dump Jason for the day." Piper took off her shoes.

"Fuck off. Jason?"

"Dare." he replied swiftly.

"Go and get changed into the sexiest clothes you can find."

"Fine."

He returned in a few minutes in a ripped-up shirt that revealed his bare arms, tight, skinny jeans and a cap. He nestled closer to Piper.

_Percy's PoV_

So, he goes off with a mermaid and then returns and begins getting together with Piper? Not cool. His eyes then cast around and rested on me.

"Dare." I replied without even needing to think. I regretted that immediately.

"Go and lie down on the bed with Annabeth, swap underwear and make out together."

_Fuck_. I guessed he was getting back at Annabeth for what she made him do, and perhaps me too for disturbing his special time with that mermaid. But, if it meant I could make out with my girlfriend, I might as well do it. I took wise girl by the hand, caressing it softly and took her into the bathroom where I shrugged out of my clothes. She hid behind the shower rail and pushed out a grey bra and matching knickers, with some kind of flowers on the side of them. I passed over the boxers I had put on after we'd got out of the lake and asked if she was ready soon after.

She didn't take my hand again as she stepped out, covering up her upper body in embarrassment. She smirked at me, looking down to where the knickers were squeezing a certain area of my body. "Here's for nothing." I said and opened the door.

_Jason's PoV_

I couldn't help bursting out with laughter as I saw their costume. Percy first, in a petite pair of knickers, marvellously showcasing his rather large bulge and two bras on his chest, his eyes transfixed on Annabeth who appeared a second later in a pair of purple boxers with small, yellow stars on them and her hands covering her mid-section.

They walked over to the bed in silence, all of us laughing at them. Percy more than Annabeth, really. Then Annabeth did something unexpected. She took one of her hands off her nipples and pushed Percy down onto the bed, falling down soon after him, on top and began kissing his lips, his hair, his cheeks, his neck, his chest. Sheesh! That escalated quickly!

Percy's hands moved away from his sides and gripped at Annabeth's face, moving down towards her shoulders and towards the centre of her chest, lifting his body up to meet hers and crashing his lips against her skin. This was more than what I asked for. Annabeth's hands reached her underwear, that was to say, the underwear that Percy was modelling.

The pushed towards each other, their bodies longing for the other one, Percy's hands crawling down to his boxers, touching the back and slowly the front. As if realising where they were, they came out of a trance, looking at each other and then, in turn, each of us, remembering that we had just seen that crazy scene unfold. Leo clapped his hands. "Great performance." He cheered.

"Er…can we get changed now Jason?" Percy asked me, I shrugged my shoulders, why not? I felt they'd done enough. At least, enough for that moment of time.

_Annabeth's PoV_

I wondered what kind of monster had gotten control of me when I had gone up to Percy. That wasn't me. We had just made out together, in a very extreme way, in front of all my friends. If that story _ever_ got out, I would kill everyone who had witnessed that, including Percy.

I stood behind the railing and took off Percy's boxers. They were quite sexy, if it weren't for the fact that his stinky body had been in them a few seconds before, I might have enjoyed the experience. With relief, and slight disgust, I put on my underwear again followed by the rest of my clothes. I felt that the knickers had been enlarged slightly and I could sense the tiniest bit of wetness touching my skin. Ew!

I stepped out of the cover, Percy was just tugging on his jeans. "Did you really need to leave a trace on my underwear?" I questioned him.

"Geez, sorry. I couldn't help me. The way you were acting." He seemed slightly sheepish.

I said nothing in reply. We stepped out of the door, trying to pretend that nothing had just happened and sat back amongst our friends. Percy's turn now.

"Travis – truth or dare?" he asked.

"Truth." Came the reply, probably after what had just happened after the last dare.

"What's your strongest sexual fantasy?" Percy asked, smirking slightly. I watched as Travis's face turned a dark shade of red, possibly from anger, maybe from embarrassment.

**AN: And there you have it, chapter 15. Any reviews, favourites, follows or suggestions welcome as always. Hopefully an update (or two) will be coming out tomorrow. In the meantime, I hope you thoroughly enjoyed that!**


	16. Get ready to run

**AN: Another favourite and follow, thanks so much! Here's the 16****th**** chapter, even larger than the last one. Enjoy:**

_Travis's PoV_

Oh no. I couldn't do that. But, then again, I didn't want to strip nor admit I had something to hide. I began. "Well, it always starts with a girl. She's perfect, beautiful, and she steps up behind me. I'm in my bedroom, at home, and she puts her hands around me and utters some words before slowly turning me round revealing her naked form. And then she strips me naked too, delicately fondling me and then pushes me onto the bed, lying down next to me, pulling the sheets on top and saying we can just be together for the night, just her and me making memories."

"Summarised that a bit, didn't you Travis." teased Conner.

"Hey, before you dare someone Travis, how about we change up the rules a little." Piper suggested, casting around for support. "If you choose truth and refuse to say anything, you've got to let someone put their hand into your underwear and if you refuse a dare, you've got to strip to your underwear for the rest of the game."

Well, that would make the game interesting. I nodded, sure!

"Fine." Jason said, we all murmured our agreements.

Finally, my turn to pick. I spun around and pointed my finger at the one person I thought I could have some fun with after that.

"Leo?"

"Dare." He decided, after much deliberation.

"Go to that girl that stole your boxers, and sleep with her in the bed, in just your underwear.

_Leo's PoV_

_Fuck_! He did not just say that. _Fuck_ the Stolls. But I'd have to do it, or end up sitting there in my boxers for the rest of the night…and if I refused a dare again I'd be naked. "For how long?" I asked.

"Until she opens her eyes and sees you there." Travis told me.

I got up and quickly undressed to Jason's orange boxers still written on in that permanent marker. I moved to the door and opened it soundlessly. Stepping out into the night, I looked around and made my way towards the Aphrodite cabin. I opened the cabin's door and stepped inside. Silence, except for the faint snores of the campers.

I made my way delicately towards the back of her cabin where her bunk was and saw the girl who had stolen the only article of clothing I was wearing not too long before. I clambered into her bunk, trying to make as little noise as possible. I lay on the bed next to her.

Before she woke, I managed to have a chance to examine her. Around 16, nice, luscious hair, tanned skin and rosy cheeks, a sleek nose and a curvy body. I leaned in slightly closer to try and get the smell of her. Closing my eyes, I took in a deep breath. I smelt lavender, a faint scent emanating from her that made me go dreamy.

And then a hand seized my arm. She was awake. Oh shit. She looked at me, perhaps she'd been awake all this time. She licked her lips softly and said, "decided to come back, baby?"

"No, it was just…just a….just-" I tried to explain but she stopped my flow of words with a huge kiss, her mouth biting and sucking on my lips. I'd never been kissed like this before. Wow. She flipped me over so that she was on top of me. I realised she was in nothing but her underclothes. I placed my hand delicately on her, she smiled and reached down for my boxers. Slowly pulling them down, her other hand reached down there too, grabbing me.

I stifled a gasp. She brought the boxers up to my face. "Sexy." She said. She continued to stroke me as I began to pull off her last remaining clothes. She was hot. I let the waistband of her purple knickers go as I began to pull it down, letting it slap against her hips, she groaned on me, leaning her face in closer. "You're super hot, Leo." She told me. That was a first.

We lay there, completely naked, sweating slightly and totally absorbed in the act we were doing. I pushed my tongue into her mouth, as gross as it was. Then the light turned on. I buried my face into the pillow, it was Drew who had obviously heard something.

"Has anyone brought someone in for the night?" she asked to many yawns from her cabinmates. She began to walk up and down the aisles, peering into each bunk to check for any intruders. I hated to imagine what she'd do to me if she found me.

"Get ready to run." Whispered the girl who had pulled off of me, her hand still slowly rubbing me, though much softer now. As Drew turned her back on us, she whispered. "Now." And I took off. What I didn't realise was that she jumped off too and ran with me, out of the door and into the forest before Drew could do much more than turn around and see my bare bottom disappearing behind the door. I was completely naked and she had managed to pull on a pair of trousers and a top.

"That was close." I panted, hiding behind a tree.

"I won't be able to get back in there now." The girl said, looking at me. "Can I come back to yours?"

I was tempted by that smile. "Hey, we've got a game on at the moment, truth or dare, at Jason's – want to join us? It's strip truth or dare."

"Sure." She grinned. "Hey, you want your boxers back?" she made to hand them to me. "Only if I get to keep them afterwards."

"But they're a friends…"

"Mine now."

"Fine."

She reached down and helped me step into them, pulling them up around my thighs and stopping there, leaving me exposed. I wondered what she was doing but then she began to put her hand on me as we moved back to Jason's cabin. I sighed. Bliss. She only pulled my boxers up as I knocked on the door. "See you soon, little Leo." She whispered to the bulge that was now hidden behind my underwear. I tapped him slightly with my hand.

"He's sad to see you go too." I promised her, she smiled.

The door opened and Piper stood there. "Oh, hey, Valentina."

"Leo invited me in." she explained.

She stepped through the door and, as I followed, Piper pulled me back for a second a explained. "She's got a bit of a thing for boys' underwear."

"I figured as much." I replied, stepping inside and pulling on my clothes. I took a seat next to this Valentina – lacing my hands through hers. She turned and smiled sweetly at me.

"Percy – truth or dare?" I asked him once everyone had settled down from the excitement of having another camper join the party.

"Dare." He responded, I grinned.

"Go to your cabin, come back in just your most sexy underwear and let Annabeth sit on you for the next three goes."

_Percy's PoV_

Aah well. I went over to my cabin and opened my underwear drawer. Looking down, I saw just boxers – mostly plain, boring ones of just blues and purples. Annabeth had complained to me about my style choice numerous times. I ruffled through them, I didn't think a pair of boxers that had been dyed pink after being in the colours wash when it was originally white was the idea of sexy that Leo was talking about.

I removed the top few layers and found that the bottom of the drawer was filled with things I'd never worn, gifts and presents, often by girls, that I'd shoved to the bottom: batman trunks, green briefs with a picture of an angry bird, tighty whities, a light red thong. But there, lo and behold, at the bottom was, by far, my most embarrassing piece of underwear. It was a g-strap, in all honesty, cream in colour which revealed my hole at the back. It had a slightly meshy front which you could see through. A girl had given in to me last year, wanting to see me in it. I'd refused blatantly, nearly throwing away the underwear when I thought that perhaps I could surprise wise girl with it.

I sighed and undid my jeans and current boxers, prying off my top and bundling them up. I covered my privates with the clothes, hoping to hide them from sight until wise girl would hide them for me. I opened the door and stepped out into the night, feeling the wind howl against my crack and the slight rain beat down on me. I got into the cabin and I heard a wolf-whistle. I sat down on my seat and Annabeth sat on top. She moved up and down gently and I sighed, heavily. This was going to be great.

**AN: Nearly 7000 views now, thanks so much! Hope you enjoyed and see you tomorrow to find out what Percy's feeling under Annabeth's weight. As always, please do review, follow or favourite – they all help!**


	17. A pair of boxers landed on my head

**AN: Thanks so much everyone! 9 favourites and 11 follows now and over 8000 views! Hope you enjoy this chapter:**

_Annabeth's PoV_

Typical boys, thinking the most revealing and skimpiest underwear is the sexiest. I mean, would it have been hard to come in a rather cute pair of boxers? Not saying I was complaining, of course, I rather enjoyed the feeling of being so close to him. No other girl better even look at him. I moved my hand down to his hip and began playing with the strap, pulling it gently. Percy gripped my arm.

"Valentina – truth or dare?" Percy asked the newcomer.

She seemed to be wanting to pick dare, after what Percy had just done but decided that truth was better – probably so she could dare Leo to do something without embarrassing herself. "Truth." She decided.

"Why Leo, of all people?"

"Well, he's kinda cute….and sweet….and so, mechanical." She decided, finally. Call them _reasons_?

Valentina turned her gaze to Leo. "What do you pick, sweetie?" she asked him.

"Dare." He decided, valiantly.

"Let me sit on _your_ lap in _your_ sexiest underwear." She decided, creatively.

Leo sighed, he shuffled out of the door towards his cabin.

_Leo's PoV_

She certainly had no imagination! Exactly the same dare, really? I got into my cabin, anyway, avoiding my sleeping siblings and opening my drawer. Boxers after boxers after boxers, it seemed like I had nothing else. Just as I was about to pick a pair of green ones, the tightest I owned, when a hand tapped me on my shoulder. At least it wasn't H-meister, that would have been embarrassing. I turned to see Jake Manson standing behind me.

"What are you doing, Leo?" Asked the former councillor of cabin 9. I looked around carefully, checking to see if anyone else was awake. I decided to trust him.

"Listen, Jake. Don't tell anyone. Please…I just need your sexiest underwear." I begged him.

He looked slightly puzzled but went over to his drawer. I looked over his shoulder. Jake rummaged through his pants until he happened upon some neon-yellow hip briefs. "Thanks bro." I muttered, taking them and turning away from him as I shrugged off my current clothes and put it on instead.

I re-entered Zeus's cabin to much laughter from all. Valentina reached up, took my hand and twirled me around so that I landed on the chair. Then she brought herself delicately down on me, touching the briefs, running her hands up and down. To be honest, she was probably more interested in the underwear than in me. I couldn't let her get it though, Jake would kill me if she kept it.

I slowly wrapped my arms around her before choosing someone to go next. "Jason?"

"Truth." he replied, looking at the state of Percy and I.

"Do you secretly want Piper to be sat on top of you in your underwear?"

"Well…yes." Said Jason.

As soon as he'd finished, Percy leapt up and went inside the bathroom, emerging in his normal clothes a few seconds later. Annabeth looked partly disappointed.

"Piper?"

"Dare." She said.

"Make out with me in the air, naked." Jason asked of her. She looked at me once, as if asking if I was serious. She seemed to consider it before stripping down to her purple bra and knickers and crossing her arms across herself.

"Travis?"

"Dare." He replied eagerly.

"Treat us all to a strip tease."

Travis sighed deeply but stood up all the same. He slipped off his socks and shoes, standing bare-footed and looking at all of us. He began slowly unbuttoning his shirt, easing it off and showing off his muscles, letting all the girls have a good, strong look. Travis's hands grabbed at his belt and slid it off quickly, rubbing it across the back of his neck before returning to that area of his body again. He slowly undid the zipper on his jeans and eased them down revealing his bright pink trunks. He rubbed his hand across the front of his underwear. I saw Valentina gasping at him and stroking my underwear delicately.

"All of it, Piper?" he asked.

"Cover yourself." She advised.

Travis reached a hand inside his trunks and slowly took the underwear off standing stark naked in the centre of the room, all eyes, with the exclusion of Conner, focused on him. He cleared his throat before redressing in, pink in the face. Wow.

I turned around at that point. "No." Valentina murmured, grabbing my briefs again but I ignored her and got dressed again, sighing with relief.

Jason suddenly looked at his watch. "What a night." He muttered. "How about we leave it there for the moment, come back on Monday?"

"Sure." I replied.

"Get some more people, please." Begged Valentina, I felt like she wanted to specify the gender of those people but decided against it. "The more the merrier." She told him.

We all dispersed, most of us making our way back to our own cabins, some couples moving to other places. Well, it was the night.

_Jason's PoV_

Piper clung back, like she did last night, I couldn't mess it up this time. "Hey, beautiful." I said walking up to her.

"How about completing that dare?" she asked me.

I smiled softly, "Of course."

"I'll only do it if you're naked with me."

"In my underwear," he countered.

"Fine." She decided, knowing she'd lose the argument. "Better get stripping." She added once checking no-one was there.

She walked up to me and took off my shirt and trousers, looking down with large eyes at my blue boxers – Percy's boxers really. I needed to return them soon.

"I've never seen those before." She commented. She'd seen me in most of my underwear. I shrugged.

"New ones, I guess." I told her and then removed her underwear, looking at her drop-dead naked form. I took her hand and she followed me outside before I wrapped my arms around her and took her up into the air. She moved in towards my lips, her tongue moving into my mouth, her hands exploring my body like mine were hers. I moved my hands to places I'd never dreamed of being before, places I never even knew existed.

We continued to make out, crashing lips and bodies, becoming one, her stomach and mine bouncing off each other. I couldn't have felt happier. I hadn't noticed her hands reach towards the waistband of my boxers until she tugged them off, pushing them down with her feet until they were lost to the eye. She broke off of my kiss and looked down at me. I saw her face smiling softly. She brought her two hands lower and looked up again, pressing her lips to mine again.

_Conner's PoV_

It was when a pair of boxers landed on my head that I came up with our next prank. I felt a flutter of fabric as something tousled my hair. I reached up and grabbed a pair of pants, blue in colour. I looked up to see, a few metres above me, Jason and Piper, completely naked, making out in mid-air. Keeping extremely still, I poked Travis and pointed up at the sky. He gasped and then turned to me, we exchanged a look; we both knew we were thinking the same thing. He winked at me and we set off towards our cabin, the hut of pranks.

**AN: Find out next time what Conner and Travis have in mind for the two lovebirds. Hope you enjoyed! As always, please favourite, follow and review – it keeps me writing! Thanks so much for reading!**


	18. Deep in love

**AN: 10 favourite and 12 follows now – thanks so much! Over 9000 views too :) – hope you enjoy this next chapter (more interesting things to come soon).**

_Conner's PoV_

I quickly grabbed a few water pistols and bombs, a camera and a feather duster, getting out as quickly as I could in case they finished. Travis had grabbed similar things. We rushed outside and looked up at the two lovebirds, getting ready for the act. Now, I wasn't going to watch that. I looked at Travis, winked, and took aim.

_Jason's PoV_

I was deep in love with Piper, kissing her gently and then hard before I felt a large hit in my right thigh. I had no idea what it was, perhaps Piper had hit me. Although I doubted a _very_ large splash of water could have been emitted from her.

"Ew, Jason!" I heard her cry, looking down at her leg where water was spattered over both of us. There was another splash on Piper's back and she turned around, as if expecting to see some ghost floating around with a basket of water balloons. It was when another balloon hit her on the face that she looked down to see the two shadows on the ground.

"It's the Stolls." She muttered, casting her eyes downwards to where the two were. A light suddenly flashed from down below and we were caught, illuminated in a circle of torchlight from the electric torch Travis was holding in his hand. And then another, smaller flash was cast over us like a net – Conner was holding a camera. Our privates were bare and open as Conner took that first photo a jet of water streamed at me, _there_, soon after.

I grabbed Piper tighter and moved further upwards, the torch following us, tracing our path across the sky until I sped up, losing it. We flew back the way we came, doing a full arc until we were behind the two brothers. I dropped Piper gently on the grass, whispering to her. "Go and get some clothes for us, then come right back."

Piper slipped into the dark and I crouched behind a bush, watching the boys as they cast around, squirting water at the slightest bit of movement. Piper returned not too long after, fully dressed, and handed me some clothes, presumably borrowed from one of her brothers. I pulled on the way too tight red briefs, especially after what I'd just done, and a pair of jeans and a t-shirt that seemed like they belonged to an 8-year-old.

"Thanks. Now, hide, and watch!" I told her and floated just a few centimetres off the ground to avoid making any noise on the stones. I glided over to the Stolls, both facing away from me and looking around desperately for any sign of us. I reached out my hands, very carefully, seizing the hoods on their coats. Very carefully, I began to pull them up slowly, trying to make sure they didn't notice any movement.

When one of the Stolls turned around and shrieked, I zoomed upwards as quickly as I could, moving forward over the lake. "You struggle, you fall." I told them, they fell still at once not even lifting a water balloon.

I summoned a harsh breeze that rustled through the boys, taming it, I allowed it to remove their tops and trousers, letting them fall to the surface of the lake, and lap at their bare boxers. "Jason, please." Conner begged as he flew over the lake in his boxers for the second time that week. I hovered down, a few metres above the lake, holding the brothers out in front of me.

"Have a nice time." I told them, counted to three a let go of their dirty necks. The water would destroy their camera, and all those photos they took with it. As a parting gift, the two twisted around and grabbed me wherever they could. Conner grabbed the hem of my trousers and Travis, who had twisted before I'd even let go of them, grabbed me down _there_. Under the weight of the two boys, the trousers I was wearing began to slide down my body, no matter how tight they were. They slid over my bare toes, Travis reached up to grab my leg, I shook him off. Conner, in a last effort to save the two from a watery end, reached out and grabbed hold of the front of the briefs. Travis took hold of Conner's ankle, holding on for his life, and reached with his other for a handful of waterballoons and a pistol.

They ripped off quickly. I watched as red, from the briefs, and neon-colours, from the brothers' boxers, combined and tumbled through the air before disappearing, with a final splash, into the pure black water of the lake. I smiled deeply, that would teach them. As a final gift from them to me, a stash of water-balloons landed on my head, soaking me through as a water pistol hit my chest with a slight thump.

I stayed there for a few seconds, watching the ripples unfold from where the boys disappeared. As much as I hated them at that moment, I did want to make sure they were still alive, I would have been dead if they weren't. I thought I saw a small disturbance in the water and decided they were, unfortunately, alive.

I remained there for a few more seconds, letting the wind ripple through my body before returning to the bush, rather surprising.

"Now that that's over, are we going to finish what we started?" she teased me, looking down at me.

"Yeah," I smiled, taking her hand and moving over to my cabin. "yeah, let's do that."

_Percy's PoV_

I'd taken wise girl back to my cabin. "Can we just lie here?" she asked me. Not exactly what I wanted to be doing, but I let her lie down next to me. She had nipped into her cabin to get into her pjs. I took off my clothes and put on a tight pair of boxers, waiting at the door for her to come in. I picked her up gently and moved her over to the bed, gently putting her down and getting down next to her, snuggling up to her and letting her head rest against my chest.

Her hand dropped and rested on my hip I wrapped my arms around her chest and lay there, breathing deeply. I felt my eyes closing and rolled over so my knee was over Annabeth's. I fell asleep. I hoped I wasn't going to drool.

_Travis's PoV_

"_Fuck_ him." Conner said as we climbed out the lake.

"Yeah." I agreed, taking off my boxers and wringing them dry, turning away from Conner as he did the same. "We'll get him back soon. Let's see what Percy's doing at the moment.

We snuck over towards Percy's cabin, hoping we'd see what Jason saw last night. I looked through the window and saw him lying down next to Annabeth, both of them asleep. "Let's have some fun." Conner whispered to me. I rubbed my hands together and we set off, for the second time, back to the hut of pranks.

**AN: Hope you enjoyed, please review, follow and favourite – it all helps!**


	19. Hold back, ladies

**AN: Nearly 10 000 views! Thanks so much! Hope you enjoy:**

_Travis's PoV_

We crept into the cabin, being as quiet as we possibly could. Moving slowly over to Percy, Conner grabbed his boxers and gently eased them down, allowing little Percy to spring out, excited, obviously. I grabbed Annabeth's hand and wrapped it around him moving her other hand onto his boxers to make it seem like she had pulled them down.

We then undressed Annabeth to her underwear, you've got to show a little respect, and moved Percy's hands: one into her bra, one into her knickers. I grinned slightly, looking at the sight. Perhaps they might move in the night.

Then an idea came to me, I turned to Conner and muttered it in his ear, he nodded enthusiastically. We dashed back to our cabin and took out some paper, writing a slightly different message on each piece of paper.

We went back to Percy's cabin and opened his underwear drawer. It was stuffed. I took out his underwear, picking out anything from white briefs with maroon stripes to black, knee-length boxers and attached the pieces of paper to them. Sneaking out, we visited a variety of the different cabins, adding the underwear and a note to everyone, including the boys.

I high-fived Conner, that was going to be great. As a last thought, I took out the camera and photographed the two lovers on the bed. That was great. Now for Jason.

We thought about him for a while, he'd dropped us into the lake in only our boxers – the middle of the lake, we had to swim ages to get to the shore. Well, we had an idea, we'd spread it tomorrow at breakfast.

_Percy's PoV_

I woke up to find my boxers around my ankles and Annabeth's hands on my morning junk. I found my hands tucked into her underwear. I didn't remember her taking her pjs off. Well, I wasn't complaining. I moved my hands around a bit before taking them out and lying there. Annabeth woke up a few minutes later. Her hand moved slightly, and I groaned.

"Need to get to breakfast, Percy." She told me and put on her pyjamas, exiting the cabin. I rolled out of bed, still naked and went over to my drawer, picking out some plain trunks, deciding a change, before tugging them on. I heard a knock at the door and, thinking it was Annabeth returning to collect something she'd forgotten, opened it in my revealing state.

I stood there to be greeted by some girl I might have seen around. She looked down, seeing quite a large bulge, and her eyes didn't move up until I hastened to cover it, apologising.

"Oh, no need to do that, Percy." She winked at me. "Thanks for the gift, though."

I was groggy, and tired. Perhaps I'd given her something whilst drunk? Perhaps she was one of the girls in the tent? She bent down and kissed me below my waistband before pulling the underwear out slightly, peering in curiously and reaching and hand down. She stroked me for a few seconds before getting up, kissing my lips briefly and going to the dining pavilion.

I tugged on a pair of shorts and t-shirt and staggered towards the tent. I got stopped by a slightly younger boy dressed in a bright pink shirt. "Thanks." He said, stopping me moving. He pulled down his shorts to reveal some grey trunks that rung a bell deep inside me. "I needed some new ones, even if they're a bit big. How did you know?"

I shook my head, confused. He shrugged and ran off to join a group of friends. Another girl approached me, winking slightly. "What are you wearing now?" she asked and pulled up my shirt and pulling down my shorts slightly to expose a centimetre of my boxers. She licked her lips slightly and her friends walked up, commenting on them. I yanked myself away, quickly, pulling up my shorts before anyone would see. Especially Annabeth.

I walked away, confused, why was everyone talking about underwear? It wasn't like there'd been much hype about it before. There was one time when a girl had come into my cabin at night and asked me for underwear tips for her boyfriend and I'd had a few Aphrodite girls spying on me whilst I was getting changed and perhaps I boy or two asking to borrow a pair of boxers to 'impress a girlfriend'.

I walked to the pavilion, encountering a few other groups who talked about underwear. When I sat down, I saw a group of girls behind me giggle. I turned around and realised that my shorts had slumped down slightly and that my boxers could be seen from my shirt which had ridden up. I pulled my shorts up quickly. A lot of eyes were on me, I wondered why. A whisper had also spread through the hall, I had noticed. Was that about me too?

When walking back from my cabin, a group of girls came up to me, grabbed my hand and led me into my cabin. "Well, Percy." The leader said to me, swaying her lips slightly. "We want to see it."

"See what?" I replied, groaning.

"You."

"Me?"

"Yeah, you. After you sent these." She pulled out a pair of boxers from her pocket, a purple pair with stars on the side that belonged to me. Another pulled out a pair of briefs with maroon stripes, now, those were definitely mine!

"What?" I muttered, standing up, and dawdling over to my drawers, peering into the top drawer. It wasn't nearly as full as always. Then I realised, someone had taken my underwear and distributed them to the whole camp. Fuck!

I was looking in disbelief as one of the girls came up behind me and pulled down my shorts. I turned around, revealing my black boxers. She reached up and, before I had time to react, pulled those down too.

"Nice." She told me, looking up.

The leader stalked up to me, planted a kiss on my cheek. "See me later." She teased, reaching down to where my pants should have been. I smiled dimly. It was only a matter of time before Annabeth found out, and she'd kill me.

_Jason's PoV_

I heard the Percy's underwear was the talk of the camp. I'd seen boys walking around, talking about them and showing their crushes the underwear they'd been given, girls walking around with it in their pockets, rubbing it gently as they talked. Where was my pair now! And how could anyone wear his underwear, it must have been gross!

It was at lunch when Travis sauntered up to me. "Hey, Jace." He said.

"What do you want?" I turned, facing him.

"Help," he muttered. "With girls."

Thinking I could play with him, I followed him to the fighting arena. He took me to one side and expressed what he was feeling. He never mentioned any names, I never asked, but listened half-heartedly. He stood up and took me to the central area, asking me to show the best way to case, the best way to flaunt.

He then clapped his hands madly. It looked a little odd, he couldn't have gotten anything from the load of rubbish I'd just fed him. But then a stream of girls appeared from around the corner and swarmed towards me, around me, circling me.

"Errm…hold back, ladies." I asked them as they forced me into one corner.

"Strip." One of the girls commanded me. I was cornered now, I couldn't do anything. But I wasn't going to strip for anyone but Piper…well, maybe that would extend to a few others.

She walked up to me, clapping her hands and then twenty girls swarmed on me, kissing me, stripping me, touching me everywhere. The girl then silenced them and looked down at me. I was sitting on the dusty floor. I stood up. She looked down again.

I followed her gaze and saw my pink boxer briefs, quite sexy, I thought, slightly dirty from the ground with what seemed like a guest wanting to show itself. The girl leant down and tugged them off. I stood there, buck-naked as the girl looked at me with eyes and then pushed me over. It was a free-for-all buffet.

**AN: That's all for now. Hope you enjoyed! Please do review, favourite and follow! Thanks!**


	20. Torn into a hundred pieces

**AN: Welcome back, my friends – chapter 20. Since last time I've reached 11 000 + views, 12 favourite & followers and a third review! To the anon who made that review: to be honest, it came from what Rick has revealed during his stories. I mean, we see Percy wears blue boxers in the Singer of Apollo and we also see Leo wears boxers too...I think there was another but I can't remember exactly. I describe the boys' (and girls') underwear a lot because I'm paranoid the story might be removed if I describe in too much detail anything under those pants. Generally, I'm following along with the pattern of boxers in the male characters but, as you may have noticed, there's a few trunks and briefs thrown in there too! Perhaps you'll see others too should they be requested, but I think I'm safer with boxers. Coming back to the point I made earlier about the story being removed, I have got back-ups of all the documents and, should the story be deleted and my account terminated, I shall re-upload them to Wattpad! For now, enjoy:**

_Jason's PoV_

The girls swarmed over me like bees on pollen, I was their flower and, boy, was I flourishing! Nutrients were certainly being given! Half-enthusiastically I shooed the girls away, but they kept on coming back and even ended up sitting on my arms. They were certainly out of control. I lay back and laughed slightly at the ridiculous situation I was in, all these girls touching my abs, my chest, my 6-pack and even further down.

I decided to relax a bit, if that was possible. Don't bother fighting what you can't control. I'd still kill Travis and Conner – but perhaps I also owed them one too, for this.

_Percy's PoV_

During the afternoon sessions, no one took me seriously. Even bending down slightly and a small black line appearing around my shorts was enough to set the girls laughing. I quit halfway through teaching a class as, for the umpteenth time that day, my shorts were tugged down by some curious girl. I left and went to the fighting arena. Annabeth would have definitely heard by now. As I turned the corner, I found Jason.

There were chains around his arms, he was completely naked. I found a jacket lying next to him on the ground and tied it around him for modesty. "What happened to you?" I enquired.

"Girls." He muttered. "Seems like Conner and Travis set up something. They had some fun with me and then tied me up…and then left. Oh, I hope they haven't told Pipes."

He seemed in quite a horrific mood. I took out my sword and sliced through the chains as if they were made of paper before pulling Jason down. "Thanks." He told me and hurried away, wrapping the jacket around him tightly, as I made a wild bound for his cabin, keeping out of site of any onlookers.

_Annabeth's PoV_

What had Percy been up to? He'd spread his underwear across camp. Now, that really wasn't like him. He hadn't visited the Athena cabin but I'd had a few comments from the girls of others, most of them saying how my boyfriend had a great sense of fashion. Oh, _fuck_ this!

I walked over to his cabin and lay on his bed, stroking the sheets as if they were a small part of him. I stayed there for a while before I heard the door open. I slid underneath the sheets and watched as a girl I didn't recognise entered the cabin silently, cast around and tip-toed to Percy's drawers. She opened several of them before she came to the one she had been looking for.

From it, she pulled some white boxer briefs, sniffing them gently and holding them close to her chest. She then licked them slowly. I decided I'd had enough at that point. Keeping my temper still, I walked up to the puny child. She noticed me as one of the floor panels creaked. She yelped and ran, still holding the underwear into the heart of the camp. I sat down again on the bed, sighing.

* * *

I must have fallen asleep for, the next thing I knew, seaweed brain himself was lying next to me. He looked depressed. "Why?" I asked him, barely moving my lips.

"Wise girl, it wasn't me, I promise!" he pleaded, looking at me.

"Oh _fuck_ this." I decided and sat up. "How many girls have made a move on you today?"

He blushed a deep red. Brilliant. I got up and sighed. He better not have cheated on me, and I would find out if he had. I left the room, looking back once to see him looking at me, gently, through those sea green eyes. The eyes that had brought me so much happiness. I blinked, turned, and shut the door before they could distract me anymore.

* * *

_Percy's PoV_

Monday night came sooner than I thought it would. I'd spent the past few days, keeping myself out of trouble and seeing Annabeth every so often. Turns out she wasn't mad at me, just extremely pissed off at most of the girls in the camp. Great!

I'd still had my fair share of pantsing during the week or boys looking for style tips or having to fight from girls dragging me into various cabins. I'd also been conspiring with Jacob, Piper hadn't found out what had happened to him, fortunately, about what we should do about the Stolls.

It had taken us several hours of long, hard thinking to come up with something we were both happy with. I was keen to see them do it. I flashed my eyes across Zeus's cabin at Jason who looked back at me, and winked, as the two brothers came in and took their seats. The others filed in soon afterwards.

"Ready?" asked Jason. "How about we team up tonight, in pairs, each pair can dare another pair?"

"Sure." I said, looking around, comments of the same nature were broadcast. I locked eyes with Jason. Tonight we would forget all previous cases of feud and work as a team to annihilate Team Stoll who had, as we had forseen, teamed up.

Piper and Annabeth were together, as were Leo and Valentina. Katie was the only one left. "I'll go on my own." She decided. That would be some fun too.

"We go first." Jason announced, wrapping his arm around my shoulder. We leant our heads together and pretended to be conspiring before we looked up. "Team Stoll," Jason began, the Stolls seemed to be regretting the choice to go into teams already. "Truth…or dare?"

The looked at each other. Choose truth and they'd be backing out of their pride but chose dare and get ripped apart by us. "Dare." Travis finally decided, looking up and seeming to immediately want to take back that decision.

"Great! How about you follow us." I grinned at them, beckoning.

The two stood up, unwillingly, and followed us out into the air. Jason and I led them over to the edge of the forest. The distant shouts of a game of capture the flag about to start echoed over the treetops. It was a small game, nothing official seeing as it was only Monday.

I followed Jason through the undergrowth to one of the forts and then we made our way to the centre of the game. Jason stepped forward to the centre of the talks. "Hey, how about you spice up the game a little bit?" he asked them. "We've got two replacements for flags."

I had taken Conner and Jason to the side and forced them to strip to their underwear. They stood there, dithering in the cold. "Percy?" asked one of the girls, looking hopefully at me.

"No – these two." Jason pointed at the Stolls.

"Great." Said one of the boys. "We take Travis."

Jason and I withdrew into the trees to watch this very interesting game unfold. If they weren't embarrassed and humiliated by the end of it, they'd be torn into a hundred pieces from the fighting going on. Brilliant!

**AN: Hope you enjoyed! Please review, favourite and follow!**


	21. You're my prisoner

**AN: Welcome to the biggest (by far) chapter in this story at the moment – over 2000 words excluding the ANs. Over 11 500 views so far – thanks so much! Hope you enjoy:**

_Conner's PoV_

Oh _fuck_! This was extremely dangerous, we could get ripped to shreds! But I guess that was what Jason and Percy wanted. After a few rule changes discussed between them, one of the girls took my hand, another on the other side did the same with Travis and I was dragged along to their fort. They hid me in one of the back rooms with only one guard, others staying elsewhere as throw-offs. I learnt that the girl was called Miranda Gardiner, I thought it might have rung a bell somewhere.

She pushed me against the wall, on a small shelf and leant back against me, her head guarding the front of my bright purple thong. Oh, I wish I hadn't accepted the dare Travis had given me that morning about the thong! A few of the others had laughed at it.

"Nice pants." She commented, turning around to gaze at them.

I managed to control myself, even as she stroked her hand around my privates. I buckled forward slightly.

"How are things, Conner?" she asked, me, looking into my eyes.

"Beyond fine with you." I told her, being completely honest. She giggled slightly. "Can I see a bit more of you?"

She pulled her breastplate off slightly and pulled her t-shirt down. I gazed down hungrily, smiling to myself. I heard the clang of swords, shouts of commands and screams of people who had been wounded slightly from outside the walls. But all that mattered at that time was her. She continued to move her hands about slowly, I wasn't in any position to stop her, she was the one with the sword, after all.

"So, did you put yourself forward to do this?" She asked me.

"No, it was a dare?" I replied.

"Ooh, you're playing truth or dare?"

"Care to join us, after this?" I asked her, hopefully.

"Count me in!" she decided but turned swiftly as a voice echoed closer to the room. Obviously, she didn't recognise it as one of her own team. "Stay quiet." She commanded.

_Travis's PoV_

I sat there, locked in a small room with two guards out front in just my red boxers. I sat down, letting them get slightly muddied. At least I wasn't wearing thongs like Conner. I laughed at the thought. Man, this was boring!

I began to drift off, closing my eyes and oblivious to the fighting outside. I opened my eyes with a start when the door banged open and one of the opposition stood there, her eyes fierce and her hair dark. I wasn't willing to move but she walked up to me, tugged at my boxers and pulled me to my feet. She pulled me along through the castle, keeping to the shadows and muffling my mouth.

I made a slight shriek – I really didn't want to put myself at risk by going out there. She punched me where it hurt. I collapsed and she picked me up, hauling me over her shoulder and running off into the forest. She walked more slowly here, not letting go of me, as she avoided dry twigs and sticks, keeping to the shadows as much as possible.

I heard a scrapple to my right and looked over, not seeing much. Then a silent figure slipped out of the tree behind me. I gave another, small scream. Again, my prisoner, punched me in the nuts. "Make a noise again, Stoll, and I'll expose the front of you." She warned me, pulling down the back of my boxers and leaving my cheeks bare to the person behind me.

I thought I heard a slight, quickly muffled, laugh from the pursuer as I was carried, with my boxers around my thighs, through the dense wood. The person creeped closer and closer – it had a sword. It suddenly reached out, pulling the girl's legs so she and I both fell over. She ended up, flat on her face, her nose in my groin area. I groaned. She stood up quickly, guarding me.

"You're my prisoner." The voice of the pursuer said, I looked up and saw a girl's face – a long blonde ponytail and bright, grey eyes.

"No." came the reply. The person pulled themselves up, drawing their sword too. I reached up and pulled my boxers around my hips again.

Not known to me, a boy from the other side had sneaked up behind me and grabbed me around the neck, hauling me up. The girl who had come to my rescue, charged at us both, smashing her sword into the boy's chestplate, centimetres from my face. I recoiled in fear.

I didn't think that, ever, in the history of capture the flag the flag had got up, done a yelp of fear, pulled up its underwear again and ran back to the fort it was taken from with the speed of a cheetah. Well, it happened just then. I vanished back to the fort, pleading to one of the guards to let me in. Only to find the guard was unconscious and that a boy, dressed in black, was crouching in the corner.

"Got you now!" he exclaimed and reached for me, grabbing my arm and pushing me ahead, round the other side of the forest. This time we ran through the lush grass, going towards the centre of the arena.

_Conner's PoV_

Miranda stayed with me, talking slow talk and running her hands around me, causing me to sigh. Then, from above came a thud and a boy stood there, looking down at us. He charged at Miranda, pushing her to the ground, sneering at her. He didn't touch her, just looked at her and forced her to stay on the ground. He turned to me then, grabbing my elbow and pushing me up onto the wall. I had no choice but to go with him.

"You make a word, Stoll, and those….thongs….are coming off you quicker than you can say 'I want Travis back'" he told me, rather harshly, before frogmarching me to the woods on the side of the arena.

We moved right up close to the trunks of the trees, darting to the next when we were sure no one was watching. We continued like this, me hoping we wouldn't run into anyone. I then heard running behind me, so did they boy, Miranda had come with another guard and they charged at the boy. Before they were barely 5 metres away, he pulled me up and pushed me ahead, running after me at full sprint.

Miranda caught up with him pushing him to the ground and making him trip me up. He fell still but let out a loud shrieking noise causing others to drift closer. Then came a huge fight, each side pulling and tugging at me, trying to take me or keep me, hurt me or guard me. Soldier after soldier fell, or surrendered before I was left with a group of three surrounding me, facing 5 attackers.

Miranda hadn't fallen yet. I was scratched and cut, not deeply, but it still stung a bit. Then came a large fight. Within a few seconds, the outer five had the inner three on their knees. But Miranda had one last trick up her sleeve. In a desperate effort to free herself, she swung her head at the crotch of the boy in front of her, he grunted as he fell.

Another boy turned to her in horror and came swiping down with his sword. I flew myself at him, hurling him to the ground before he could slice Miranda's head off. He blinked in surprise, shocked at what he'd nearly done. But it was too little, too late. The four had surrounded the three and got them as prisoners. I was picked up again and taken to the other team's fort.

I thought that that might be the end, I could put on my clothes and go. But no! They took me to the top of the fort.

_Travis's PoV_

We stopped running after a while and went back to the original method, making very slow progress but progress all the same. And then I was there, at Conner's fort. I couldn't see or hear him – was that a good sign?

I was taken to the top of the fort, right to the very top and I looked across at the other side, where the other fort was in the far distance. The boy forced me onto a block overlooking the arena. So, that was the end was it? Show over? I saw a horn beside me and thought that he was going to blow it. Well, he didn't, a guard came out.

"Ready boss?" she asked, the boy nodded, and she picked up and blew. From the other side, there came a similar noise – was that the echo?

Hurrah, the end! Well, at least, I thought it was. I hadn't noticed the boy crouch down, put his hands on my side and pull down my boxers, leaving my bare form exposed for a few seconds before I gathered enough sense to cover myself. Too late, people had looked up at the sound of the horn and seen me – I turned a deep shade of red as the girl to the side looked down at me.

The boy took off my boxers and attached them to a pole, waving them around for the people below to see. They cheered. The boy picked up the stick, grabbed me around the waist and took me down the fort and towards the centre.

_Conner's PoV_

They put me at the top of the fort, on a stone block and a large sound came found beside me, an echo rebounding back on the other side. They all looked at me, expectantly. I saw my capturers nudging Miranda to do something. "Sorry, Conner." She told me and reached down, peeling back my thong. I realised that that was what the guys had been discussing before I was marched to the fort – what to do when we were captured.

I stared down, not sure whether to be proud or embarrassed at both having been caught and at my body. I decided to cover up, holding out my hand for the thongs to put back on after that little spectacle. I then realised that they were hanging, 3 metres above where I was standing, on a large pole that was carried, along with me to the centre.

There I saw Travis, in the same state as me, with his red boxers hanging off a pole. "Great game, bro." I said.

"I think we drew." He told me, looking around. We stood, our hands clasped down over ourselves, many of the girls looking at our behinds and perhaps what little of us they could see or the hair we hadn't managed to cover with our hands.

"Let's kill the others." He said. I knew who he was talking about, Jason and Percy. "Can we have our pants back now?" he asked the person carrying his pole. He shrugged and handed the boxers back, Travis hurriedly put them back on. I did the same with my thongs.

We went to where Jason and Percy were on the side, laughing so much they were hiccupping. I tugged on my clothes left in a bundle at their feet and stalked back to the cabin where I sat down in embarrassment.

I hadn't notice Miranda follow me in. "Sorry." She apologised again.

"Hey, Miranda!" shouted Katie, I forgot that they were sisters. "You want to join my team?"

"Yeah!"

Once the others were back, I leaned in with Travis, both of us deciding who to pick on. We couldn't pick on Jason and Percy immediately after they'd given us something, we'd have to choose someone else.

I leaned in closer to Travis, who looked at me. "There's only one option!" He said, as if I was stupid. I rolled my eyes at him, then moved away and selected our next target, smiling at the two of them. "Let's have some fun with this." He whispered in my ear.

**AN: More fun to be had next time ;). Please review, favourite and follow to spur on progress! Hope you enjoyed and thanks so much for reading!**


	22. Flaunting

**AN: Some great things to come next chapter! Hope you enjoy this in the meantime:**

_Piper's PoV_

"Annabeth and Piper – truth or dare?" asked Conner.

I looked at Annabeth – no way were we doing what the boys had just done. Jason had just told us, in-between laughs, what the Stolls had just been subject to – no doubt they'd want to get revenge on the boys and were using us as a means to do that – not today, boys.

Beth nodded at me, knowing we were thinking the same things before looking up at the Stools. "Sorry, boys," she began. "but we're going truth."

They looked as if they might have been expecting that. They turned back to each other again and discussed quietly. "Fine. Tell us about your boyfriend's funniest or most embarrassing thing that happened during your time together in bed." Conner put, quite frankly.

_Annabeth's PoV_

I had to take time to think, I mean, this _was_ seaweed brain – there were countless things I could pick up on. Piper had hers first and seemed to be bursting to tell the group. "Well, basically, we were together in bed," Piper started to a quiet moan from Jason as he himself thought back to the moment, I'd heard it from Piper before – perhaps not the worst thing that had happened, but still quite nice. "Well, Jason had been out with the other boys a few hours before and I had popped in to see him. So, I got down onto the bed and, soon, began to pull down his shorts and trunks. It seemed he'd had a pretty wild time with the boys and they'd drawn a whole face and character for _him_. It was pretty funny to see it hanging out in that state."

Percy smiled as he thought back to that night, obviously something had gone down then – I intended to find out exactly what. My turn then, though. "Well, it wasn't exactly _in_ bed – but it was great. Remember that time I talked about seaweed brain walking around naked? Well, he was in his bedroom, doing the ironing when some kind of wasp or bee crawled up to him and...stung him, _there_. I couldn't stop laughing! We had to take him to hospital, of course, but it was great – except we couldn't do anything active, in all ways, for a few days."

Percy scowled at me, I ignored him. I let Piper decide who was going next – I wasn't going to choose. She had to choose between the flourishing couple Leo and Valentina and the two sisters who seemed to share something with the two brothers. Must have been a hard pick for her. "Leo and Valentina." She decided, finally.

"Truth." Leo decided, without consulting his partner.

"What's your favourite part of each other's body?"

"I like her…well, everything." Decided Leo.

"His sweet little bum." Said Valentina, making us all burst out with laughter.

"Our turn." Said Leo.

"I get to pick." Said Valentina. "Stolls?"

Travis laughed. "Dare – what can she make us do?" Big mistake.

"Do an underwear modelling." Decided Valentina.

"Ah – what?"

"Model the underwear in your drawer for us!" I'd forgotten that Valentina had a thing for boy's underwear. Percy and Jason looked secretly happy about this.

For the Stolls, it was either do that, or strip off to their underwear for the rest of the game – they decided to take the dare.

_Percy's PoV_

A few minutes later, the brothers came in with some bags of clothes. Valentina had arranged a make-shift stage and changing area – was that a gap I could see in the curtains?

Travis got onto the stage first and took off his outer clothes to reveal the same, slightly dirty, red boxers. Conner stood next to him in the purple thong. They looked quite a site. Then Travis got changed and came back in some yellow trunks, Valentina was staring at them, reaching up and trying to touch and smooth the fabric. Conner came out in a skimpy pair of white briefs, Valentina sighed.

It seemed that both boys weren't competing for the attention of Valentina who was devouring the view with big, wide, hungry eyes, but at the two sisters who were watching from the back. They rushed backstage and came back out again wearing matching pink trunks and walked over to the sisters, sitting on their laps and flaunting their bodies.

Katie and Miranda seemed to be enjoying it, eyeing the boys up. The brothers, quickly embarrassed by the attention they were receiving in front of their friends, darted back and put some clothes on before sitting back down.

"Well, that was all nice and jolly – Percy and Jason – what do you pick?"

Aaah, I knew this time was coming. I took time to talk to Jason.

"With dare they'll make us do something awful." I started.

"Yeah, but with truth they'll make us reveal something horrible." He countered. "I feel better showing off my body – especially with girls – than having to relieve some horrific moment."

I nodded in agreement, that made sense. No way was I giving up some embarrassing story to the brothers for blackmail later. Let them do what they want – dare couldn't be too bad. I mean, even what we made them do, which was pretty horrific, must have been alright with all the attention they were getting from the girls.

"Dare." I replied, bracing myself to hear what torture they had planned for us.

They rubbed their hands together and discussed, thinking hard. Finally, once they'd come up with a dare, they lifted their heads and looked us dead in the eyes. "This is completely for revenge." Conner chuckled.

"You chose the wrong one, boys." Teased Travis.

Conner sat forward on his chair, as if trying to get us ready for what they were about to reveal. "We dare you two to sleep with each other's girlfriends, in each other's bed, now!"

They didn't. They didn't. When I meant flaunting my body, I didn't mean with my friend's girlfriend. Oh great. That or sit in the room in just our boxers for the rest of the game? I looked at Jason. "Shall we do it, Percy?"

"We could sit in our boxers…" I told him.

"And get eyed by Valentia."

"Well at least there wouldn't be anything between us."

"Right, fine."

Wise girl was silently pleading with me not to do it. I nodded at her, her eyes widened and then I took off my shirt, shorts, shoes and socks and sat down in a pair of tight pink boxers, for my normal blue ones had been spread across camp. Jason sat in his green ones and looked at me, then at Valentia who was looking down at us. The Stolls grinned slightly.

"Too hard for you?" asked Conner.

"I mean, we had to do all that!" said Travis, pointing vaguely to the forest.

"Not with your mate's girlfriend!" argued Jason before turning to the only group who hadn't done anything yet. "Katie and Miranda – truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Attach the Stolls together with plants for the next 10 minutes." Jason told them.

Katie raised her hands and some vines grew, wrapping around the two boys and drew them together, tightly, so they couldn't move.

"Percy and Jason?" Asked Katie, turning back on us. That wasn't fair!

"Dare." I said, not thinking.

"Go deep into the forest in your current state and go see the nymphs and creatures that hide in the forest." Katie decided.

Now that was the kind of flaunting we were talking about. I stood up, took Jason's hand and we made our way, pretty much naked, to the forest.

**AN: More to come next time! Hope you enjoyed! Please do favourite, follow and review to help the next chapter come even quicker!**


	23. Pretty confident

**AN: Sorry for the long wait – I haven't given up on this, I promise! Thanks to the 14****th**** follower and also for achieving over 16 000 views! Wow! Hope you enjoy this chapter:**

_Percy's PoV_

Part way to the forest, I decided to let go of Jason's hand and walk steadily up, my underwear flowing in the wind. That was until a girl came up to us. "Hey," she said, looking at us. She couldn't see, it was too dark. I thought she was going to tell me some monster was invading the camp, or something equally major, but, nope! "You boys want to come and play strip poker with us?"

How did this girl just come up to us, knowing we were there? "Can we…get some clothes on first?" She giggled slightly at that, finally realising why our hands were down there.

"Sure! Come to cabin 9 quickly though!"

We hurried back to our respective cabins and tugged on our clothes. "Katie set it up." Jason told me as he walked out of Zeus's cabin. "Seems like this strip poker with those campers was he whole dare after all."

"Oh I'm fine with that." I replied. Perhaps a little fun would occur today.

We made our way over to the cabin, knocking gruffly at the door and stepping in. It smelt like booze as I entered the cabin. Make-up was smeared on the walls and the drawers and wardrobes, beds and desks had been pushed up against the four walls to accommodate a circle of chairs in the middle of the room.

Seated in this circle were a whole array of campers, from multiple different cabins, roughly 11 boys, including us, and 12 girls. The girl who had beckoned us in looked around the room, just like Jason did in our cabin.

"So, welcome to strip poker! I've invited a few…guests…to our cabin. Rules are pretty simple: each team offers a piece of clothing for everyone, we'll split into four teams and each team will have a set of cards. Each team will compare, and the winning team will pick a team to take off the clothing they said. We're not finishing until one team is completely naked. Oh, and there'll be a few twists and turns along the way, shall we say?"

She stood up and then divided us and I ended up in a team of four other girls and another boy who seemed to be from the Hermes cabin.

"Ok – we'll start off all the same, shoes and socks for the first two best and then things will start to get spicy!" She picked up the deck, shuffled the cards and dealt them out to each team.

The first round, we lost – great start! Jason's team had won and one of the girls picked our team. I pulled off my shoes and put them in a pile behind me where I reckoned a group of clothes would soon pile up. The second round ended in the main girl's team winning, she picked the team mainly composed of boys, winking at them. On the third go, it was the boys turn to win and they picked the main girl's.

I switched off for the next few rounds, things were even – very even. We all ended up in our socks and shoes before the main game started. It was possibly the ninth round, I'd lost count, and we, by a stroke of luck, ended up being victorious. We picked Jason's team who shrugged out of the shirts they'd bet. Some of the girls near him leant against Jason, touching his abs closely. I saw his eyes looking down at their bras.

The main girl's team won next, ordering the team of boys to shrug out of their shirts. "Perhaps time for a twist?" the main girl announced. "Each of us gets to pick one of you guys and draw something in lipstick on your chests." She said, pointing to the group of boys.

The girls picked up some make-up, sauntered over to the lads and drew something on their chests, gently feeling the skin. Anything from a rose to a naked woman was drawn on the boys some of whom were looking down in horror.

The boys won next and ordered the girls our of their shirts. The boys then won, again, and left the girls in just their underwear. "Hey – how about we get make out with you?" the lead boy said, moving up to the girl and pressing his lips to hers, moving his hand around her bra. The other boys picked a girl and began to do the same.

Jason's team won next and I was left shirtless – some of the girls running their hands over my chest – I did the same to them too, to be fair.

The girls's won that time and ordered Jason's team out of their trousers, in a twist, ignoring the other boys. Perhaps because one of the girls from Jason's team had called the main leader something she really shouldn't have. The girls took off their jeans and then turned to the two boys in their group, pulling down their flies and helping them out into their boxers.

"I always thought you were a briefs kind of lad." Commented one of the girls, staring at the other boy's cartoon boxers, sniggering slightly. "You too Jason." She said, staring at his bright pink trunks and gently licking her lips.

The boy's team won next and ordered us out of our jeans. Before I could move, I felt the girls in our team moving closer to me and reaching down to my trousers, exploring my body. They pulled down my trousers, slowly exposing my blue boxers. I clapped my hands to them before they could follow suit. As hands began to rub against me and some whistles emit from the boys, and more licking of lips from the girls, I turned and pulled the shorts of the nearest girl down.

She giggled lightly. I saw the other boy, stripped like I was, pull down the shorts of another girl who had stripped him to a pair of tight, green briefs. He sat down quickly, putting his hands over his bulge.

We won next and there was only one choice. We pointed to the boys who had ordered us to strip and the girls quickly walked up and helped with the buttons and zips. "Let's mix it up a bit," said the girl, I swear, if she said that again..."let's join forces." She said to the boy and she sat precariously on his lap.

Jason's team moved closer to us – we were together now. All luck was needed for the final drawer to avoid us being left naked. I sucked in a breath as one of the girls turned over our set of cards. Not bad. Not good either. One of the others selected the best ones and placed them on the table. The others remained expressionless as they laid theirs down. _Fuck_. We'd lost.

"Better get that kit off. We'll help." Said the leader of the boys and the two other teams went over to ours. A few girls crowded over to me. They pulled off my boxers and one held my hands to stop me covering up whilst they took a good look. Satisfied, they let go of my hands and I slapped them over my privates, sitting down again. I watched as Jason's trunks were tugged down by an eager looking teen.

The boys had gone to a few of the girls, attempting to be as endearing as possible, pushing their hands through the girls' hair and pushing past the boundaries of their underwear. Once every one of us was stripped completely naked and the girl leader was satisfied with the boy on my team (she seemed to have something for him) she sat down and grinned at us.

"How about one last hand?" she suggested. "All or nothing. If you win, you strip us naked, if we win, we can – and will – do whatever we want to you."

I wanted to strip them, for what they'd done to us. I needed to get revenge on those girls, to see their form as they'd seen mine…and it seemed that was the attitude of my team too.

"Fine." I muttered.

"All in favour – put up a hand." She decided.

I moved a hand from my crotch and raised it in the air – all of my team did, quite a few on the other team joined us. That was that. "Let's go. I wish you…the worst of luck." She grinned at us, "Pick your cards." she paused for a second. "3…2…1…show!"

She put down the cards on her end of the table, fluttering them out so that we could all see. She seemed pretty confident that we weren't going to beat her. One of the girls put down our cards, not daring to look at the others. I heard a gasp, though from which end of the table I couldn't tell.

**AN: Sorry to leave it like that – find out what happens next! Hope you enjoyed and please leave a review, favourite or follow if you did! Thanks!**


	24. Harder and harder

**AN: Well over 20 000 views now, 17 followers and 15 favourites – thank you so much! And to the anon who reviewed – I'll definitely be updating ;) glad to know you're looking forward to the updates :P.**

_Percy's PoV_

Couldn't be too bad, could it? I was literally sitting, naked, on a seat with two girls hands trailing across the body, allowing only one hand to cover themselves – I was certainly having an eyeful. My hands were firmly placed over my privates. And they were going for doing whatever they wanted.

I caught my breath as I squinted at the cards. We'd won! We'd fucking done it! "Better shrug those pairs of underwear off." Jason said, grinning with both relief and excitement.

I watched the scene that they had just witnessed occur in front of me. The girls tugging off the guys' underwear before the same happened the other way around until all of us were sat in a circle, completely bare, most of us covering up with our hands, the more daring ones of us taking our hands off, letting our goods hang bare and others, like the girls to either side of me, touching other people.

The leader, the girl, cast her eyes around, her hands certainly not covering up as she sat next to the lead boy, her hands trailing down to just left of his thigh. His eyes were set downwards, watching her hand carefully. "Well," she began. "Let's split into two groups: boys and girls. If the boys win, which they won't, the boys pick a girl and can spend five minutes with them. The same with the other way round. And I mean _anything_. Don't want to do it? Leave now."

No one moved, some looked more excited. We shuffled awkwardly into the two teams, always being careful to cover up, and crowded around the cards.

I didn't dare watch as the cards were selected, not being any sort of poker player, and looked towards the main table only when the cards were being turned over. Draw. The same. Great.

"Well, let's decide together then." She said, standing up and taking the boy's hand, leading him to a corner. I looked around – I knew very few of the girls there although quite a few of them seemed to know me.

Almost immediately after the girl had turned her back, one of the girls next to me, looked at me. "Choose me, Percy." She said, seductively.

"No, me." The one on the other side said. "You know you like me more."

In response, the other girl seemed to shift her legs slightly wider. Oh, I couldn't choose! Then another girl appeared and my eyes drifted to her immediately, widening and a smile came across me. "Want to come?" she asked, giving me her hand. I took it, willingly, standing up and leaving a hand over my member although I could tell she could see through it.

Gods, looking at her made it harder and harder for me to cover myself. Best get somewhere with her. These were the girls I decided I liked, confident ones, good-looking ones. Perhaps I couldn't stay completely naked in front of both boys and girls, especially a lot, but I was definitely comfortable in my own skin with a pretty girl.

As she led me out and towards a nearby bush, I completely removed my hand, allowing myself to spring completely free as my eyes fixated on her wonderful body. I wasn't comparing her to Annabeth, no, wise girl was my permanent girlfriend – but I could always give the others a chance.

She pulled me behind the bush, pushing me down. "Like what you see?" she said, moving her lips to mine and moving her body against mine. Her lips moved down me, her hands moving through my hair: on my hand, chest, below my hips before her hands finally moving where I wanted them. She began to lick my face slowly as my hands explored her body equally.

"Yeah." I responded, finally, my eyes still transfixed on what was hanging just above me. I lifted my head up and began to work my mouth like her hand was working me. She moaned.

"Want to do anything…more?" she offered. I sat up, gripping her by her shoulders and lying down sideways next to her.

"Get ready." I told her.

"I was born ready for you."

"No girl has ever been."

Three minutes into the gorgeous act, a voice sounded. "Alright, lovebirds! Time's up."

I gently retracted myself, not particularly wanting to get caught. She sighed gently and moved her hand around me, trying to finish me off – I couldn't walk into the room looking like I was turned on by every girl there. In return, I gave her my hand to play with. She moved it round her back.

She didn't complete me by the time we were sitting down and it took both of our two hands to cover my embarrassment. As we walked in, the girl looked down at me. "Didn't have enough time?" she teased.

I went inside, sad the poker game had finished. I pulled on my boxers, picking up the rest of my clothes. "See you later." She told me.

I nodded, looking around at Jason and meeting the eyes of the two girls I had seen before, their faces jealous and full of envy, sitting next to her sub-standard boys, looking a lot less than happy. I looked at Jason who was in his trunks and we moved out the cabin together, looking behind as the rest of the party disbanded.

We stalked back to the cabin. "Should we ask the girls to finish us off?" I asked Jason.

"What? She didn't finish you?" said Jason. I noticed his trunks weren't tented, he must have been very active. "Don't risk it, mate. She'll know."

I nodded, pulling on my trousers to hopefully avoid her noticing. "Leo and Valentina." Jason said, choosing the unusually silent couple.

The two leaned in and discussed. "Dare." They decided, finally.

"Lie down in the middle of the room and finish off what Leo wanted to do when he entered your room.

Valentina seemed quite excited about it. She pulled up Leo and moved him to the middle of the room and took off his shirt, beginning to kiss him slowly. Leo pulled off her shirt and fumbled with her bra strap. She began to take off his shoes and socks, he licked her before removing her belt wrapping it around her body and moving her closer to him as she slipped off his shorts. She kicked out her shoes and socks.

Leo seemed reluctant to remove his boxers, not wanting to show himself in front of his friends but he was more than happy to play with his love. He removed her knickers and lay on top of her, crashing his lips against hers as she moved her hands around his boxers, and occasionally playing with his hair.

After a few minutes of this, I decided to interrupt. "You've got to actually _finish_ what you set out to do. Take off those boxers."

Leo stood up slowly. "Ewww." Screeched Piper as she looked down and saw a large wet patch on the front of Leo's boxers. He seemed extremely embarrassed, looking down. Still, it seemed that he had done what he'd set out to do.

Even Valentina looked reluctant to take the underwear so Leo got up and out to his cabin, returning not too long after in a fresh set of clothes, still red in the face. "Piper and Annabeth?" Valentina decided.

"Truth." They decided.

"If you had to pick one guy, other than your boyfriend, you would screw – who would it be?" she asked.

"Are you suggesting I'd want to screw Jason?" asked Piper. I smiled at that. "Well, there's that Mark – the son of Ares."

Jason looked slightly shocked at that. "_Him_?"

"Yeah, deal with it. Annabeth – you?"

"Well, I do like Chris." She replied.

"What! Clarisse's boyfriend!" I replied, shocked. She could do no more than nod. Humph.

"Katie and Miranda?" Piper asked the two girls.

"Dare." They replied.

"Take the boys to the bedroom and tell us what you think of them." She told them, pointing to the Stolls.

"Brilliant." Katie muttered and went out of the room, leaving Travis to follow on behind her.

Miranda turned around. "To be honest, I've had quite enough. See ya, Conner!" Miranda left after giving Conner a kiss.

**AN: Hope you enjoyed ;) Sorry for the lack of updates – more will come, I promise. To be alerted when the next one comes out, make sure you follow! Also favourite and review to help bring the new chapters out quicker!**


	25. Quite a big one

**AN: Two in one night! Hope you enjoy:**

_Conner's PoV_

Cool! I was almost glad Piper gave us the dare, though I would have preferred to do it in my own time. Miranda took me over behind the cabin.

"Let's see those thongs again, Conner." She told me, winking. She proceeded to reach out, pull off my shirt and push down my shorts revealing the thong. She knelt down to have a look at it, closely. "I think I'm more interested in what's behind it."

"I think he is interested in what's behind you." I said, tapping the little man behind the fabric.

"Who said I'm getting naked? The dare was to find out about you."

Great. She reached up, turning me around and pulled down the pants, squeezing my cheeks after she'd done so before turning me around and looking at me. She drew in breath.

"Is it…okay?" I asked, I'd never had a girlfriend look at me naked before.

"Okay? This is bloody champion." She told me before moving closer and taking me in her mouth. Heaven.

_Travis's PoV_

Katie turned around by the time we'd found a tree. She stripped me to my boxers without a word. She was about to pull her hands up to take my red boxers down too when I stopped her.

"It's….just….I'm mad with Piper about this." She told me without me needing to ask. "I don't mind really, in fact, I think you're quite….hot." She muttered those last words quicker than the rest.

I took my hands away and allowed her to reveal me in all my glory. She'd touched me there not too long ago and now she got to see it.

"Underwhelming." She stated, I paled. "Joking."

She moved around me, intent on observing me from every angle possible before finally going in for the prize.

_Piper's PoV_

The two soon-to-be couples re-entered the rooms, the boys looking very happy indeed. "So…"

"Well, Conner's quite a big one." Miranda began. "I mean, he's got a lot to offer, a lot of potential and he'd do well on a naked show."

Conner looked quite pleased with that summary, even moving Miranda's hand and placing it over his crotch on his shorts.

"Travis…well. You think he's a lot but, in reality…he's quite a bit more than that. I think he's got a great future relationship with girls." Katie summarised.

"Hey…" butted in Travis, but he wasn't speaking to Katie. "Weren't you two meant to be in just your underwear?" he asked Percy and Jason. The two muttered curses but I wasn't complaining as Jason stripped off. I eyes him carefully.

"Ok. All sorted? Percy, Jason – truth or dare?" Katie asked us.

"Dare." I decided, it would be the final one that night, it was getting far too late.

"Tomorrow – you're doing the entertainment on the evening instead of us. You've got to do a strip show – going _completely_ naked."

I looked at Jason, either do that or go completely naked for the rest of our truth or dare games. We decided to accept.

"One more tonight, then." Jason decided. "Seeing as we can't do that one now."

"Piper, Annabeth." Percy decided.

"Dare."

"Come to our cabin and help us."

_Annabeth's PoV_

I stayed a while whilst Percy went to his cabin, putting everything back into place. "Have fun." I whispered, to Piper. Piper took a moment to register what I was saying, her eyes diverting to Jason who was bending down to pick something up, his trunks sliding slowly down his body, revealing the start of his crack. "Ew."

"Yeah, you too." Muttered Piper, ignoring my last comment.

I walked over to Percy's cabin, finding him lying on the bed in his boxers, looking up at me. One hand was slipped under the waistband and I could see he was very tented. I knelt down next to him, tugging off his boxers and dealing with the slight problem. He seemed very grateful.

He insisted I stayed with him overnight, so I shrugged off my outer clothing and lay down next to him, in grey underwear, feeling his naked body pressed close to mind. I didn't talk about the show they were facing, they could deal with that.

_Piper's PoV_

Once all the others had gone and Jason was bending over, moving the last chair, I silently crept up on him and pulled down his pants, leaving him exposed. He turned around, laughing gently, and moved to me, stripping me completely naked too. His pushed me back onto his bed, pulling the covers over us. I enjoyed that night, just us, naked, together.

* * *

I woke up that morning to find him lying next to me, still asleep, his morning hardness on show. I dealt with that, allowing him to wake up easily. "See you later." I told him as I gathered my clothes and set out to breakfast watching him stumble about naked inside as I left.

That night was going to be interesting. If only it were private, I didn't fancy all the other girls seeing the former praetor of the Roman legion naked – his parts were for my eyes, and my eyes alone. I was certain Annabeth felt the same too.

**AN: A lot more to come next time! Hope you enjoyed! If you want to be updated when the lemons come out, then make sure you follow and favourite and review to keep the updates coming. Thanks!**


	26. Finish me off

**AN: Nearly 22 000 reviews, 19 followers and 16 favourites! Keep them coming! Hope you enjoye:**

_Percy's PoV_

The evening came quicker than I expected. It was an hour or so before Jason and I were meant to reveal all and we grouped together in my cabin.

"So, what the fuck are we going to do?" he asked me, realistically. I had absolutely no idea.

"Get it over with as quickly as possible." I replied.

"Well thanks, Percy. Let's start with the basics. What are we going to wear? My clothes are probably better so let's use those."

I was wondering why my clothes wouldn't do until I saw Jason's wardrobe. Seemed like he kept quite a few rather revealing clothes in there. I undressed to my boxers until Jason opened another drawer, revealing a load of underwear.

"Put these on." He told me, throwing a pair of…wow, how could I describe them? It barely covered me, probably would be quite uncomfortable in the actual thing. I pulled them on. It was a small strip of mesh covering my manhood and one, singular, line of elastic around the top leaving my behind completely exposed and letting anyone behind me see my balls dangling. I pulled the boxers over on top of that, perhaps I'd be able to pull them both down in one?

Jason had stripped down too and was wearing something similar to what I was wearing except even shorter leaving the tips of his balls completely clear. He didn't pull anything over it. He walked over the wardrobe, not even covering himself as he bent down, tossing me a pair of jeans with mesh on the sides.

He turned around before I put them on before pointing to my boxers, "Choose different ones if you're going to wear them." he told me before throwing me a pair of pink ones with naked girls over them. I pulled them on followed by the jeans. He looked at me again, rolled his eyes before pulling them down slightly leaving the tip of the boxers exposed.

I realised there was a slit just above the thigh and another one around my crotch, I guess Piper must like those. Jason took a pair that were way to small for him and pulled them on, scratching himself before turning to the shirts.

He pulled one out and tossed it to me, I shrugged it on and did up the buttons. "What are you doing?" he asked and pulled out the buttons, tucking the sides of the shirt into the back of my jeans leaving my abs exposed. He then handed me a blazer and I buttoned it up leaving a bit of chest exposed, covered by hair.

"We ready know?" I groaned.

"If you want. Now, what are we going to do? I'll come in and introduce us before getting you there. Then we'll strip together….or should we strip each other-"

"Together!" I blurted out.

"Fine. Let's do it."

We sat down and talked for a few minutes before a knock sounded at the door. It was Katie. "Hey, you guys ready?"

"You know it."

"Come with me." She led us to around a small stage, taking us round to the back. "This is…well…she'd gladly volunteered to help you with your show."

The girl flicked her hair back, grinning. "I'll do the stripping for you, you just stand there and look cute – well, I doubt that'll be much trouble!"

She flashed us a wink before taking our hands and leading us up to the curtains behind which a whole audience had gathered. The curtains swung to the side and I looked out at the bright lights. So many people had gathered there: those I knew and those who were strangers to me. I spotted wise girl and Piper in the front row, Leo and Valentina, the Stolls and so many others in the rows behind. _Fuck!_

"Who wants to see these boys naked?" Shouted the girl, looking up at the audience for support. I then recognised who she was – the girl who had made out with me that night. A holler met our ears and many of the campers whooped and cheered.

She stepped up beside Jason first, her hands trailing over his body as if selecting which clothing item to take off first. She stopped beside his upper body, lots of applause, his jeans, huge encouragement before pulling off his shoes and socks, pulling off mine too afterwards.

She stepped up behind me, pulling my body against hers and removed my blazer, pulling back my shirt even more to leave my chest bare before tracing her hands over it. She pulled off the shirt completely. She did the same with Jason whilst still encouraging the applause. Jason stood confidently, proud of his body, showing it off, kissing his muscles. Not wanting to be outshone, I began to do the same.

"Enough preening!" She told me, whacking my behind casually before slowly pulling down my jeans. She went around me and came down, kissing my belly button and working her hands over the boxers, feeling me through them. She then tugged them down and was surprised to see the other pair of pants I was wearing. Too bad I couldn't have pulled them both off together. She proceeded to move her head closer to me, brushing her hair over my area.

She then stood up, turned me around and left my back bare to the audience. She bent me down gently and smacked me with her other hand to many cheers. With my hands, I was clutching at myself, bringing my balls up to my skin to stop them revealing themselves.

She brought me back up, I released my hands but knew a dim shadow from where they were was inevitable. She then took off her own top, moved down and pulled Jason's shorts down. She pretended to play with his abs before reaching down, taking the hem of the fabric of the mesh covering himself and pulled it up, revealing himself completely. She then pulled the underwear off altogether.

Jason, in a surprise move, whirled her round and pulled her trousers down. She stood there, in her underwear, and began to dance slowly on Jason. I could see him hardening and knew I'd be in that situation soon.

"Let's not forget Percy!" She teased and moved up to me, grabbing my pants and shoving them down. We were both left naked and she brought us together, both of her hands on us. "Which one's hotter?" She called to the audience. "Jason?" there was the noise of what sounded like a hundred elephants galloping across an expanse. "Percy?" I expected utter silence but, to my surprise, even more noise.

I looked down and realised why. Jason seemed to be covering up, slightly embarrassed. It seemed, not only had he rather enjoyed that experience, but the audience had seemed to notice he wasn't as big as me. I grinned wider and allowed the girl to continue entertaining us. By the time even I couldn't stand not becoming erect, she brought us together.

"I hope you've enjoyed looking at these treasures!" She told the audience. "Now let me enjoy them too."

She bent down and played with us both although I felt she spent a bit more time with me. "How about we make this a bit more family friendly?" She suggested, laughing, and pulled up our underwear. She did it again! She left me hanging! I didn't feel complete at all.

It was getting dark, some audience members were leaving. I stood there, pretty much naked to the stars, with the mesh covering my front sticking up, completely revealing me. A few girls walked up to me, but I took no notice. Jason eventually grabbed my hand a led me to his cabin where we were going to continue the game. I was very charged.

We decided to split into individuals. I took it to be my turn. "Annabeth?"

"Dare." She murmured.

"Finish me off, please."

"Why can't you do it yourself? Oh, alright!"

She took me to a separate room, tugged down my pants before finishing me. "You did quite a good job back there." She told me and laughed quickly before returning to the room.

I pulled on the rest of my clothes, Jason had done so already, and turned to my next target. "Travis – truth or dare?"

"Truth." He replied

"Who's bigger – you or Conner?"

"Well, me, obviously!"

"That's not true!" shouted Conner.

"You know it is."

"Bullshit."

"Oh, shut it."

"Katie – truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Compare me and Conner."

"What! No! Oh fine!"

She stood up and reached down between us, comparing us. "Well, Conner is slightly larger."

"Hah." Conner said.

"That means you lied, Travis, better kick off your clothes." I told him.

He grumbled as he stripped himself to his grey trunks, leaning over to protect himself from view. "Unfair, untrue." He mumbled.

"Leo – " Conner was about to say.

"How about we just go to bed?" suggested Percy. "I'm tired, you know? Let's do it again tomorrow."

Well, that had ended quickly. Percy got up and went back to his cabin. Conner looked annoyed that he didn't get to dare anyone, I assumed he and Travis would be up to something that night."

**AN: Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to review, favourite and follow! Thanks!**


	27. Sick Stoll joke

**AN: Very sorry for the (quite) long wait but you've still been viewing: 25 000 views now and 20 favourites and 22 followers! Keep them coming! More updates _will_ be coming soon! Hope you enjoy this:**

_Travis's PoV_

I was pissed off. Extremely pissed off. Like, _really_ pissed off. We were brothers, we didn't look at each other naked for long…but _surely_! I'd get back at Katie, and Conner, and perhaps Percy too. As I left the cabin, after pulling on the rest of my clothes, I headed back to my cabin and planned the next big thing I would do.

_Percy's PoV_

Honestly, I was tired. And I doubted that Annabeth would want to do anything with me after what had happened in the evening. I lay down on my bed, shut my eyes and rolled over, falling into a deep sleep. I needed to restock on underwear too, better do that tomorrow.

_Conner's PoV_

I didn't talk to Travis on the way back, he was annoyed. I'd better watch out in case he tried to make any moves. I got into my pyjamas and slipped into my bed, not really falling asleep, but pretending with one eye open and the other shut.

I began to feel really sleepy, my other eye drooping and my mouth beginning to dribble when a small movement caught my eye. It was about an hour after we'd finished the game when Travis got up, pulling on some clothes and taking a few pieces from the room.

I laid there for a few seconds until the door had fully shut and the sounds of his feet against the grass had faded into the distance. Then I got up. Pulling on my clothes, I exited quickly and followed where I thought he was going.

_Travis's PoV_

I entered Percy's cabin first. Well, he did deserve it. I found him lying on his sheets, a snore breaking out a bit of drool hanging off his lips. Gross. I crossed to his wardrobe and began taking out his clothes: jeans, belts, shirts and jumpers before crossing to the bed and taking off the sheets, being careful with his body. He was lying in his underwear, too, which meant I didn't have to fiddle with anything on him.

I exited and moved on to Katie next. Slipping into her cabin, I found her sleeping blissfully on her bunk. Her lips were slightly parted, and her arms were by her side. She really did look hot, even by the little light I could see her by.

I proceeded to place Percy's clothes over the place, covering up the plants and hanging them to the roof, the beds, anywhere I could find. It wasn't much, I didn't want Katie to absolutely hate me for it, but I felt it was enough to make sure I got my point across.

What was that point exactly? I'm bigger than Conner? I have a mental age of 4? I like stealing other boys' clothes? None of them seemed to sound exactly right…

I then moved back to my cabin. Something was waiting for Conner when I got back! I arrived and found him asleep, still, not expecting anything. I rolled him over onto a small cart, trying to keep the rattling and the bumps as smooth as possible and carted him off to the centre of camp – the dining pavilion. There was no one there, it seemed eerily quiet. I placed him on one of the tables, I couldn't see which one exactly, before taking off his shirt and trousers and leaving him in his underwear.

I exited and returned to the cabin, falling asleep quickly, bristling with excitement.

_Conner's PoV_

What Travis didn't know, because of the dark, was that he had taken Jason, who was of a similar height to me, to the pavilion. He had stripped Jason to his underwear and left him on, from what I could make out, the Aphrodite table. Meanwhile, I was hiding under the cover of the trees – not that I needed cover – and was following Travis back.

I had been over to Jason's previously – where I thought Travis was – and found him, to my surprise, not doing anything with Piper. I had taken Jason back to our cabin and placed him on my bed and waited to see what Travis would do to him. I hadn't expected that.

As Conner lay, sleeping peacefully with the thought that I was lying, pretty much naked, on a bench in the centre of camp, I decided to do something extreme.

* * *

_Jason's PoV_

I woke up from a shake on my groin. I felt a shiver through my body. I sat up and was shocked. I found myself pretty much naked except for my pair of green trunks, my body completely bare. I looked up to find a girl shaking my bulge, giggling slightly. She was around my age and her eyes were transfixed on the tent in my pants.

I wanted to go back to sleep, pretend it never happened, but it was. There was a group of girls, Aphrodite girls, at least not Piper, surrounding me and looking at my morning wood. If I didn't leave, my trunks wouldn't last on my body much longer.

I stood up quickly, putting two hands over my bulge and legging it to my cabin, trying to avoid as many campers as I could. I heard shouts and laughs after me but I made it back to my cabin. Opening the door, I stepped inside, mortally embarrassed, and looked around for some clothes.

Instead of finding a fresh pair of jeans, I saw a fully-naked Travis on my bed, one hand wrapped around a photo of Piper, the other hooked around his member with his grey trunks around his ankles. I was horrified.

I pulled on a pair of jeans and a top, snatched the photo of my girlfriend from his disgusting hands and punched him, hard, where it would hurt. He woke up alright.

_Travis's PoV_

You think being woken up by having cold water thrown in your face is bad? Nah, that's happened too many times. Perhaps being awoken by the alarm? That's nothing. Have you ever been woken up by being punched in the balls?

I recoiled instantly. They hurt, they really hurt. I looked up to see an absolutely livid Jason. Uh oh. I looked down and saw myself completely naked, morning wood and all, with a picture of Piper snatched from my hands. Oh no.

I stood up, Jason pushed me down. I pulled up my trunks and lay, looking up at him.

"What the fuck did you think you were playing at?" he asked me.

"Uh…I didn't…I promise!" I stuttered.

"You left me semi-naked on the Aphrodite cabin and have been fiddling yourself whilst looking at _my_ girlfriend."

"Look, Jason, I didn't! Really!"

I stood up this time, Jason didn't push me down.

"So Conner did that?"

"Yes…"

"Fuck off."

He pulled down my trunks and pushed me out the door, leaving me totally naked. He then gripped my arms tightly and wrapped a belt around my back. He slapped my behind and shut the door. _Shit_.

I began to run, trying to ease my arms out of their prison and failing. I stumbled and fell forwards, heading towards my cabin, towards safety. How the fuck did Jason end up where I had put Conner? Had Conner woken up and changed the positions? And how on Earth did I end up in Jason's bed? Things weren't looking very good for me.

I then stumbled and tripped, skidding along the ground through a patch of mud. I stood up, brown streaks running up and down my body. I had screamed on the way and saw a face peek out a window. A few heads a distance away turned. That was it. I sprinted back to my cabin and fell through the door. Conner was there and laughed at me as he pulled off the belt and told me I really needed a shower.

"Yes, Sherlock." I mumbled, covering myself and getting ready to scrub the mud off."

_Percy's PoV_

I woke up rather late, the Sun beaming through the curtains on the window. I stood up and looked around, wiping the drool off my face. Gods, would I ever stop doing that? I yawned and stretched, looked at myself in the mirror and then went to the wardrobe. Nothing there. Nothing.

Some sick Stoll joke. Had they hidden it? I looked under my bed, on top of a cabinet, in a drawer. Nowhere. The only clothes I possessed were my pants. Not even the sheets on my bed! I'd have to either stay in my room until Annabeth came to check up on me or go out and find something. The former would mean no food. That wouldn't do.

I stood up, straightened out my boxers and checked nothing was showing, brushed my hair, took a deep breath and opened the door. No one there. I sprinted out on a quest to find some clothes. I hoped this wouldn't spark another craze of what's Percy's underwear?

That was when I ran into Travis who was stumbling, naked, to the boys' showers. And by stumbling, he knocked me over into the grass. I tried not to look directly upwards as he stopped, standing directly above me. Oh great. We'd be a joke.

**AN: Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter coming soon! If you liked, please favourite, follow and review!**


	28. A gift from the gods

**AN: I must apologise for the month long wait since chapter 27 :/ I've been very busy with other stuff although I had certainly not forgotten this fic (I've been checking pretty much every day to see how it's going). Thanks for the two new reviews since November – it's made me get up and bother writing this and the 30+ people who have followed and favourited – thanks so much! I shall be writing many more of these during the next few weeks as I have time during Christmas. **

**Obviously, this fanfiction will have to end **_**eventually**_** – and indeed it will – but not for quite a few more updates, I'm really enjoying this. When this fanfiction ends, something similar will probably go up. For now, I also have another story called 'Percy in Paris' which I shall be writing the second chapter for at some point soon. For now, however, enjoy this update that you definitely deserve after this wait:**

_Travis's PoV_

I tumbled, buck-naked, into Percy and we fell onto the ground. My muddied fingers had latched onto his stomach as we had fallen into the (clean) grass. The other had tried snatching at something and found a piece of fabric. As Percy had stumbled and tumbled into the greenery, I had managed to pull myself upright, letting go of his belly, and taken Percy's underwear with me too.

I stood directly over his face, still in shock and still with no clothes on, my hands spread outwards to steady my balance and Percy's boxers clutched in one fist as if they were something I couldn't live without. After realising my situation, I hurriedly stepped off him, clutching at my groin and turned around to see Conner and one of the Aphrodite girls who had emerged to head down to breakfast doubled-over in laughter.

Before anyone else could join, I fled to the showers leaving Percy in the grass, a muddied patch from my hand on his stomach and, as I found out as I left the shower, without his boxers which I had 'forgotten' to drop as I hurried off.

_Percy's PoV_

I was stunned, still, stars flew around my vision and my arms took a while to be able to move. I lay there for a while, looking to the side at the Sun rising.

"Percy. Percy? Percy!" a voice said at my side. I looked to my left and found a girl there, stifling laughter – I wondered what the joke was, as she lifted my head up.

As the wind whipped at my hair, my mind flew back to the present. "Oh shit." I stated, covering up with my hands and running at a sprint back to my cabin where I turned and locked the door. Bloody brilliant.

I reached into the only draw with something in and took out a random pair of pants, dragging them on and, as I looked down, saw a slide of mud over my midriff. The gods weren't on my side that day.

_Katie's PoV_

When I woke, I found clothes dotted around the place. Percy's clothes. Some funny joke played by Travis and Conner. Perhaps, should I return them, Percy would go light on me for truth or dare that night. I gathered them all up save for an old, hole-filled t-shirt and trousers which I left in my wardrobe in case I ever needed them before taking the lot to Percy's cabin.

As I opened the door, not bothering to knock, I found Percy lying on the floor, eyes open and vacant with a brown splatter about his pink briefs. He got up as soon as I came in the room, rushing behind the cupboard to cover himself, not like I had already seen him. I gave him his clothes. "Found them in my cabin." I said briefly. I turned to the door and shut it gently. "Nice briefs." I commented as I turned to walk off, smirking.

_Jason's PoV_

Now, that was a bit too far, I decided. Tonight, however, I would make up for it. I was having breakfast on my table, not looking up as I knew I'd see the girls at the Aphrodite table giggling and grinning, looking in my direction and relieving the moment they had had this morning. I hoped Piper wouldn't catch wind of it – she better not.

As we all gathered in my cabin, ready for another night, I had an idea. "Hey, guys," I said, watching as they all pulled their chairs around me. "how about this. We have a scoreboard, I've got a notepad over here, every time someone successfully completes a dare, they get a point on here – first person to get to 15 gets to dare everybody else to do something and they have to do it."

"But that's not fair." Annabeth piped up. "The boys will all dare each other and us girls will be forced to strip naked or something…"

"Well then let's spin a bottle to find out who goes next."

No one seemed to have any more objections. "Conner, it was your turn to choose." I said, putting the notepad, where I had written all the names, and a pen on my desk before picking up my empty water bottle and chucking it at Conner who placed it in the middle.

"And if it lands on me?" he asked.

"Then you have to remove _two_ pieces of clothing for being unlucky – to make it more fun." I replied before taking my seat. "Let's go."

Conner spun the bottle and I watched as it turned into a blur of colour, blue, green, blue, green, blue, green going around and around the spot in the middle and seeming to take an eternity. It began to slow down and I sucked some air in, nervous. It did a 360 one last time before settling on its target: in-between Percy and myself.

"Who's that?" he asked.

"Both of them – more fun." Smirked Travis.

"Truth or dare, you two?"

I looked at Percy. We wanted points, we needed points. I already had some ideas of what I would get them to do. "Dare." Percy replied on behalf of us both.

Conner looked around and found something that caught his interest in the corner. It was a cardboard box, but a big one, one that I thought I might need for something but found no use at all. "Get into that." He said, simply.

As we were walking over, a voice piped up behind us. "You're not really _that_ stupid, are you? You'll suffocate you idiots!" Annabeth stood up, picked up a handful of pencils and jabbed them into the sides of the box leaving small holes to let a minimal amount of Oxygen in it. "There, one of you might survive."

I crawled in first before realising that was a mistake as Percy's hulk piled on top of me, his knee jabbing into parts it never should be. Conner put the top of the box on and, with Travis's help, taped up the sides to stop us getting out.

"Make absolutely no noise." He told us simply as the box was lifted, with much grunting, into a container that felt like a wheelbarrow. It was wheeled over the bumpy ground, each small lift bringing Percy's knee away from me and each small drop bringing Percy's knee charging into my like a sword although, rather than taking my life, trying to take away all chances of me ever becoming a father. I grunted. "Shut up." A voice told me from outside.

After many more hits and about five minutes being wheeled (I swear the Stolls were taking us on the longest, bumpiest path), we reached somewhere. I heard some noise inside but couldn't make it out. We were dumped on the ground, the wet, muddy ground that seeped in through the side, and a knock was made before the sound of two boys running away.

Both Percy and I were hot and sweaty, cramped and a little bit sick after the journey. I heard the door open and the voice of a girl saying. "Err?"

Within a few seconds, the rest of the cabin had arrived at the door to see the parcel where the first girl was now trying to move it and failing. With the help of the others, we were dragged across the carpet and placed in what I presumed was the centre, I was now on top of Percy.

"To the Aphr-oodite ca…bin, have fun!" someone read out, struggling due to dyslexia. I presumed it was a note left by the Stolls. I never thought they could write. "Is this for all of us?"

"Better now be fake make-up like last time." Someone piped up.

"Or a Spice Girl hating machine." Another said. "I don't think we should open it."

"But it _might_ be make-up! Or some other….toys." the first girl suggested,

One of the campers drew out a pair of scissors and sliced through the tape on one side of the box. Another lifted up the other end and we, two teenage boys that wouldn't be going anywhere, came sliding out.

"Hello, boys." The first girl said, putting a finger through her hair. "Well this definitely is a gift from the gods."

**AN: Well, there you are. Hope you enjoyed. The next chapter will definitely be coming out within the next few days (although, you never know, possibly in the next few hours). Make sure you review, favourite and follow! Thanks for reading!**


	29. Not a good situation

**AN: And here we are, back for another chapter (and only a day's wait :P). Hope you enjoy:**

_Jason's PoV_

Have you ever been bundled up in a box, rolled across rough ground and been tipped out in a room with a bunch of semi-naked girls who have just woken up before? It is an experience. Percy and I tumbled out together as the two least elegant magician's assistants ever. Percy's knee, however, was still dangerously close to my crotch. He rolled off me quickly and, still with severe cramp, we stood up and faced the mob around us.

The 'mob', consisting of ten to fifteen highly attractive girls – did I mention they were semi-naked – crowding around us; some slightly shocked at the sudden appearance of two, quite hot – if you don't mind, boys who were currently trapped within their grasp and others who were already preparing.

"Operation hot boy commence." One of the girls said, mouth gaping. I realised they must have done this before. About four girls bundled each of us up, dragged us over to the nearest bed, both on opposite sides of the room, and sat us down. I wasn't sure what to do. They stood there, looking at me for about ten seconds, doing nothing – did they want me to start?

One of the girls leant forward. "Take off your shirt." She whispered in my ear, her lips gently brushing my hair.

It took me a few more seconds to register what she had just said, enough time for one of the other girls to have grabbed the hem and pulled it up, off my head and another to have successfully pulled off my socks and shoes. Percy seemed to have willingly given up his shirt and I watched as a girl with large eyelashes rubbed his chest.

The girls around me were eyeing me. The one that had whispered in my ear pulled herself onto the bed, sitting next to me and pushed me up so I was standing. She ruffled my chest, kissing my shoulder and running her hands through my hair, her warm, sweet, pale hands.

One of the others knelt down and, slowly and gently, unbuckled my belt and, after casting it aside like a dog with a bone, unbuttoned and unzipped my trousers, hooking her fingers through two of the beltloops.

She dragged the two sides apart so that my underwear was slightly revealed. She then began to pull down.

_Conner's PoV_

Travis and I, after knocking on the door and sprinting out of view of the cabin, returned and walked slowly around to the side of the building. Travis jumped on my shoulders and pushed himself up onto the roof before dragging me up alongside him. He drew an object from his pocket, one that Iris had gifted the camp many years back which allowed the user to see through any materials.

He touched it close to the grey slabs of the roof allowing a window of sorts to appear and show us what was happening below. A few minutes of watching and we saw the boys in just their trousers. Jason's were slowly undone and he ended up in his stripy boxer briefs before long, his t-shirt and trousers discarded, and one girl already pushing herself close to him.

Percy's jeans were practically ripped off his body and his blue boxers were slowly being slipped off, allowing the girls to have a peek of every centimetre of his body before revealing his Crown Jewels. When they finally made their way around his ankles, one of the campers picked them up and, taking off her shorts, put them on and seemed to ask Percy something.

After Jason's boxer briefs had been taken off him and bestowed upon one of the smaller girls, the two boys were pushed back onto the beds. Although the main action was out of our viewpoint due to head's being in the way, each girl was given a few seconds to lean over each boy's crotch and allow him a few seconds of bliss.

I thought it would have gone further, the boys would have been expected to do something in return for that, something that even I would have trouble watching, and I've watched _a lot_ of things.

I turned to Travis. "Time to get them back in the box?"

"Yeah." He replied and Travis scrambled off the roof before Jason and Percy could get too immersed in what was about to happen.

_Percy's PoV_

They were going all out on me. I wanted to stay there for so much longer, to be their slaves for life. When a small stink bomb went off in the corner, all heads turned towards it and one or two of the girls scrambled across. From the ceiling, two jugs of water were poured: one around me and one around Jason.

I was turned off immediately, like a light, even though the water didn't affect me and replied dreamily when two hands reached down and hoisted me out to many cries from the girls. I left the cabin leaving nothing but my clothes. I got to my feet and looked around: I was on the roof, completely naked, with Conner.

"Percy, I need your help." He cried from the other side. I made my way over towards him and found him bent over a hole in the roof, looking down. There, I could see an also completely naked Jason being raised off the floor but held down by several girls, trying to stop him after I had escaped. They were making sure he couldn't go anywhere in any way they could – they grabbed him in several places, one extremely painful.

Jason was yelling in pain and me helping to pull him off would not fare well with his future fatherhood. I used the pitiful amount of water which I expected had been collected in a hurry from a nearby puddle and used it to slash at their hands. They soon released, unwillingly, and allowed Jason to spring out of the ceiling, onto the tiled roof.

"Not a good situation." Jason said, laughing and looking down at me.

"No." I agreed, grinning.

We both rushed over to my cabin and Jason grabbed some of my clothes. After getting back to his cabin, he swapped them with stuff from his wardrobe and ran into the bathroom. I jotted down a mark next to both of our names.

After Jason returned from changing and handed me my clothes, he looked at me. "You spin it, you saved me."

I was honoured. I spun it and it landed directly on Leo. Ooh, this is going to be fun. "Truth or dare?"

Leo thought for a minute or so. "Dare." He decided, at last.

"Well…I dare you to….to go into each ten cabins and punch, in each one, two boys down _there_ \- hard."

Leo shivered. If he didn't run out of each one within a few seconds, he was screwed.

**AN: Well, the next chapter will be interesting :P. Please do favourite, follow and review – it all helps spur on progress for the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed this and thanks for reading! See you next time!**


	30. Chorus of screaming

**AN: Here I am, again! Hope you enjoy chapter 30:**

_Leo's PoV_

If they caught me, I was dead. No machine could help me. But I needed those points – I could already imagine what I would dare the girls. I stood up and left the cabin, looking back and knowing a few of them were going to follow me to make sure I was doing it. I decided my route, leave the hardest to the end. I went into the Hermes cabin, the easiest, I hoped. I opened the door, making sure to keep it ajar for when I needed to escape. I looked around, carefully, and located two boys on the bottom bunk of two beds closest to the door.

I moved over like a mouse, careful not to make a noise, and locked eyes upon my target. I took a deep breath, knowing how much this was going to hurt, it had happened to me once, before, some kind of run in with a monster. I pulled up my elbow and punched, hard, maybe too hard, not missing my target. As the boy, Chris, I thought it was, sat up instantly and yelled, I ran over to the next bed and punched before running out the door.

"What the fuck!?" screamed the second one as I slammed the door behind me and, sprinting at full pace through the camp, heard the door open and the two boys run out, looking for me. I moved to the Iris cabin next and hit my targets. The next few cabins I completed without too much trouble. I'd done 7 cabins by that point: 14 boys had been hit and I still had a few more left.

Picking my way through the shrubbery (for I had been forced to take shelter to hide from one of the boys), I made my way towards the Aphrodite cabin. The boys in here, I knew, generally slept towards the back. There was a ladder leaning against the side of the cabin, I scrambled up it and found two holes looking down, both of them near a bed.

I dangled myself down and dropped, gently, onto the carpet which, I hoped, muffled the noise. I moved a few metres to the back of the cabin and found a few people there: it was eerily silent, Aphrodite's children never snored, that could break up relationships. I cast my eyes upon two of the boys and punched both, at the same time.

The chorus of screaming, like out of tune strings on a violin, was horrifying and raucous. The Aphrodite boys were such wimps. As if in harmony, every pair of eyes in the room fluttered open. Shit. I leaped back into the centre of the cabin and jumped up, just grabbing the side of the ceiling with help from a chair nearby. My arm muscles were weak, I could just about wield a sword. I began to pull myself up, remembering the monkey bars in playgrounds when I was a child.

When my navel had gone above the surface of the cabin, I felt the first few hands, clawing for a grip. They wanted revenge, obviously, and I knew that Jason and Percy had left them hanging not too long before. I was just another boy. Why did I choose this cabin?

The first two pairs of hands grabbed my shoes first, I could do without them so I continued to pull myself up, wriggling out of the shoes. My socks were pulled off next and then I felt hands groping at the hems of my trouser legs. My belt did little to hold them up and, slowly, they were pulled down. In a last effort, I pulled myself up and jumped off the cabin roof, leaving my bottom-half clothes inside the cabin. There were a few scratch marks on my shin, that was the limit of the damage.

Two more cabins left, four more boys, eight more balls. I then entered the Athena cabin and finding my targets. I wanted to make this quick – it was cold and I didn't want anyone finding me in just my briefs, I remembered the last time I'd walked around camp in just my underwear.

I punched, both, and made for the door. It bolted shut. The cries of the boys went on as they were brought from their slumbers in the most painful way possible. I realised, with horror, that this was some kind of trap. Oh, get me out! A loud alarm noise sounded and the other cabin members sat up groggily to stare at me. I was stuck behind a glass cage, a light shone upon me and no escape.

Malcolm Pace was the first to respond, he stood up and walked towards me. With relief, I knew he wasn't one of those I punched. He looked at me, up and down. I was standing, behind the glass, in just a t-shirt and green briefs, he was on the other side in just his red briefs. We could have joined together and become Christmas.

"SPIDERS! I'll set my spiders on you!" was the only thing I could come to think of. Well, it seemed to work. Malcolm instantly groped at a button and the glass screen flung up into the ceiling tiles. I bolted to the door and made my escape. Whenever trapped by one of the Athena's children, just say spiders.

After making sure I was well out of the way, I made my way to the last cabin, the hardest one: the Area cabin. I took several deep breaths and opened the door a crack after I'd avoided the traps they have outside. I stepped in, avoiding the rug on the floor which would send spears springing right up where you don't want them, I avoided the fake bed which would burst into flames if you touched it and the dangling light switch with would turn into a snake and strangle you. Health and safety nightmare, this cabin.

I found two people right by the door, convenient and, after checking they weren't dummies, hit them. Quicker than I could move one metre, they burst out of bed, fully clothed and one punched me in the nose. I fell onto the floor. They didn't even make a noise, I did. The other campers didn't wake. The two boys looked at each other, and then I saw my mistake: I'd hit two of the girls. Fuck. One came down, grabbed my briefs, and pulled them off, leaving me exposed.

"I've never seen one before." The one on the right commented.

"It's smaller than the one's I've seen." The other laughed. "Ready?"

"Let's do it."

They pulled up their feet and kicked downwards with so much force. I howled in pain.

"Better go quickly before anyone else sees you like that." The one on the left told me.

Still wincing and swearing, I pulled up my briefs, opened the door and bolted out, expertly avoiding the weapons. I made my way to my own cabin and put on a pair of boxers and loose jeans, the briefs were making it more painful. After crossing over to Jason's, I saw them all roaring with laughter. I guess they'd all been told what had gone on.

"No…pains, Leo?" Piper asked me, hiccoughing.

"I'm surprised they found the target, it's that small." Joked Leo, I scowled at him as he picked up the pad and gave me a point. I spun the bottle, it pointed at me again, brilliant. I took off my t-shirt and jumper, which I had put on because of the cold. I spun it again: Annabeth.

"Annabeth?" I asked.

"Truth." She replied, obviously not wanting to go through anything like what I'd just done.

"What did you do with the photos you took of us in our underwear?"

"Oh, those, well…we managed to get physical copies, kept some of them and we're thinking of selling some of them." She said smiling. There was an outburst from us boys, but we knew there was nothing we could really do.

Annabeth spun the bottle and it landed on Travis. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." He replied easily.

"Let us all put something down your underwear."

**AN: The next chapter will certainly be interesting :P. Thanks to you for reading this and don't forget to review, favourite and follow! Hope you enjoyed!**


	31. Handsome hero

**AN: 40 000 + views on the story so far 3 – here we are for chapter 31! If you're enjoying this, then I thoroughly recommend you go and check out my other story (Percy in Paris) which I plan to update with chapter 2 very shortly! In the meantime, hope you enjoy:**

_Travis's PoV_

I've always wanted people sticking things down my pants. And by things, I mean hands. I dread to think what they'll come up with. I blinked, then nodded because I needed those points. I looked up at Leo.

"Strip, then." He commanded.

"But…I don't need –" I tried saying.

"I don't think so. Strip." Jason butted in, grinning.

I took off my clothes whilst the others began searching for things. Once things were all set, Piper walked up behind me and tied a blindfold around me head. "Enjoy." She whispered into my ear. I shivered.

First up was Conner, he was the only one I was sure wouldn't have a rummage inside. He lifted back the yellow fabric of my boxers and dropped inside a small capsule. I got worried: what if this was one of his electrifiers? Nothing happened for a few seconds, the oblong object he'd dropped in which was of a normal temperature did nothing. And then, about ten seconds after it had been placed inside, it whirred to life. A small mechanical noise like a motor turning sounded and the machine began vibrating. I laughed, it tickled, kind of.

Katie was next. She stuffed her hand inside my underwear (I remember how she had done so not too long before), making sure to nudge me with the back of her hand. The temperature down there went down by about 5oc immediately and I began to suffer significant shrinkage and more shivering in the area. She'd placed a bloody block of ice there! I felt it, cold and hard (a bit like something else) and I felt it as it melted.

"Need the toilet, heh?" Leo joked as the water spread around my front. I hoped the fabric wouldn't become see-through. The only good thing about it was that no one else would put their hands down there for too long. I also realised the vibrator had stopped, the water probably got into it.

Jason went next. He reached right inside, trying to avoid me but scraping me all the same, and placed a fan at the bottom of my boxers before switching it on. The cold air was sent up in a draft at me.

"Very funny." I muttered.

Annabeth was next. She barely pulled my waistband away and dropped, in a hurry, a small bug into my pants. Something harmless. Revenge from when I placed a tub of spiders in her cabin, oh well. It crawled around a bit, I wanted to punch it but I was afraid I would miss.

Valentina went next, she placed a small tube of airspray down there. It began chugging the solution out with soft little hisses. Well, at least I'd smell like I'd showered recently. Percy followed on from that and draped a bunch of soggy kelp all over me.

"Yuck." I commented.

Piper went next. She turned me around from the rest of the group, pulled down the front of my boxers, to my horror, and painted something in lipstick on my balls. Finally, it was Leo, the one I had been most dreading. He placed a machine just under my waistband. Nothing happened for a moment or so. Then I noticed my skin burning slightly.

"Leo, I think there's been a malfun-AAAAAAH!" I howled as a bunch of my hair was ripped out of my body. It was an auto-waxer. The machine didn't stop so I pulled it out and threw it into the corner. It stopped then.

"Hey!" cried Leo, struggling over to pick it up. The rest of the room were bursting out laughing. One by one, I took out the things from my boxers, having removed the blindfold, throwing the kelp at Percy's face, giving the fan and the vibrating machine back to Jason and Conner and blowing the bug out of the window.

"I'm going to get some new underwear." I said but Annabeth stopped me.

"Oh no you're not. That's part of the dare. You have to keep that underwear on." Annabeth said.

"But it's wet and freezing!" I complained.

"Tough."

I grabbed the rest of my clothes, sat down and put a hand to my crotch to try and get it to warm up. I reached into the middle and spun the bottle: Piper, the one that had drawn on my privates. My lucky day.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Trick Jason into thinking you're Aphrodite and make him strip himself and you to your underwear and make out on the bed." I said.

"Wait, no!" Jason said.

"Eww. But ok." Piper told me.

Piper flicked her hair back, blinked her eyes and looked at Jason's puppy face. She used her charm and charisma like a weapon, drawing him in and intriguing him.

"Hey, handsome hero. I'm Aphrodite – you must know me?" Piper said in an endearing voice. Jason nodded, mouth open. "How about we make out on the bed?" Jason nodded enthusiastically.

In the shortest space of time ever, he'd stripped down to his white trunks and was taking Piper's clothes off under her instructions. She pushed him down onto the bed in her red underwear and sat on top of him, bringing her head down to kiss him slightly and using her hands to run over his body and hair. When her hands reached lower than his waistline, I stopped them.

"Ok, Piper, that's enough!" I warned.

She teased Jason gently and told him to get dressed to much complaint. Only when they were fully clothed did Piper withdraw her trance, looking really embarrassed. Jason blinked and looked around, confused. "Why are you guys staring at me?" he asked. He looked down. "Oh." And zipped up his flies.

Piper spun the bottle and it landed on Jason and Percy, again. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." They replied, they would be on two points already.

"Go and have a fight outside….in the forest, by the river."

The two stood up and went outside. We all followed.

_Percy's PoV_

Well, this would be exciting. We went over to the river/stream and faced each other. "Game's on, Grace." I teased.

"I wouldn't be so cocky, Jackson." He told me.

Someone on the side counted down from three, and then we were off. This was to be a battle of the elements. Before I had time to do anything, a wind blew behind me, lifting me up into the air. I fought it and it slowed down a bit but then I realised Jason was controlling it. I looked down and, with horror, realised he was using it as a pair of hands, unbuttoning my shirt and trousers, stripping me down in mid-air to my boxers. I couldn't even shout.

He dropped me when I was in my underwear, I realised that must have taken a lot of effort. He was exhausted. My clothes were hanging from branches above my head and the others were roaring with laughter. I picked up the stream and, taking a leaf from his book, used it to control him. I stripped him down to his white trunks before leaving him there. More embarrassing for him, his underwear turned transparent and didn't serve much use.

Leo hollered from behind. "You know what?" Jason decided. Screw this. He threw off his underwear, hurling it at me. I ducked. He stood there, in the nude, facing me, all hung.

"Too much of a coward, Percy?" Jason asked. I wasn't, just that the spectators were looking at my frontal area. I would be more exposed. I realised I had no choice, Jason would rip them off anyhow and so I removed my boxers and stood there, solid, full out. The cold from the water seemed to have got to Jason, my area was rather toasty. He looked at me and, in a surprise attack, whipped up the winds. But I was prepared this time, I drew up the lake and thrust it at him, knocking him completely backwards into the spectators. He was winded, cold and naked.

"You win, Percy." He called. I picked up my boxers, which were to the side of me, leaving my clothes hanging from the trees – there was no helping them – and went over to Jason, helping him up and handing him my underwear. We walked back to the spectators, I became self-conscious all of a sudden and put a hand over myself.

"Well, that was interesting." Piper laughed.

"Percy can have two points, seeing as I had to give up." Jason decided, panting. We returned to his cabin and Jason, after I'd dried him off, let me put on his clothes. I had three points so far, good, Jason had two and Travis, Piper and Leo had one. I spun the bottle next: Katie.

"Dare." She decided, without me needing to ask.

"Lie down in one of the Aphrodite boy's beds for ten minutes." I dared her.

**AN: And there, that chapter's finished. Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to follow, favourite and review to get the next chapter out quicker!**


	32. Turn outwards

**AN: Nearly 50 000 views now! Thanks! Sorry I haven't updated for a while (since last year) – welcome to 2020! Hope you enjoy chapter 32:**

_Katie's PoV_

I rolled my eyes before inclining my head slightly at Percy in a nod in acceptance and then rose from my seat and stalked out the door, letting the darkness and coolness swallow me. I glided over the grass, taking deep breaths and swinging my hair back. If I was going to lie in a boy's bed, by hell I was going to look hot.

I crept up to the cabin and opened the door, snuck in and found the nearest bed, wanting to make a quick escape should it be necessary. I pulled the quilt down a few centimetres and new it definitely was a boy. Delicately sliding in, I rested my head against the small amount of pillow there was left. Percy had said nothing about him waking up so I took care not to touch him.

Five minutes in, once I'd got used to the endless snoring, the boy rolled over, his hand suddenly pulling up to his chest and scraping past my body. I shrieked slightly from surprise then clapped a hand over my mouth, if he'd heard me…

The boy's eyes fluttered open as his ears picked up the noise and I gasped. He looked sideways and drew in breath suddenly as he saw me.

"Wh…what…are you doing in my bed?" he began as he sat up. "Oh, never mind." He pushed me out, onto the floor and I landed with a bump on the carpet. I knew the noise was loud enough and got up suddenly, rushing out of the doorway and back to Jason's cabin before anymore boys found my or, worse, any of the girls.

I sat back down on the chair – one point for me. The bottle spun and it landed on Annabeth. "Dare." She stated boldly, looking me in the eye.

"Snog everyone in this room." I said.

"Oh, that's lame." She told me but she went with it anyway, including me.

_Conner's PoV_

I was next when Annabeth spun the bottle. "Dare."

"This one's worth two points, ok?" she responded, I nodded. "Stand up in the middle of the room with someone else and make out – both of you naked. The other person gets two points too."

I raised my eyebrows at that but I decided to accept, as humiliating as it would be. I couldn't do it with Travis, he would completely embarrass me and would never let me forget it if I did it with Katie. Jason would kill me if I chose Piper, Percy would drown me if took Annabeth and Leo would send a super-killing table after me if I chose Valentina.

I closed my eyes, spun around and opened my eyes. They landed upon Percy – oh fuck. He clenched his fists but it was too late. I grabbed his hand, pulled him up. "It's you a me, mate." I told him.

"Just shut up and strip." He said, crossing his arms across his chest.

I took off my outer clothes until I was left in my boxers and socks. I looked up at Percy, he sighed and stripped so we were equal.

"Turn outwards." Grinned Piper.

"I'll do the honours." Valentina stated once we'd taken off our socks before coming forward and pulling off my yellow boxers and Percy's blue ones, leaving us completely naked. "Hands off, Conner." She told me, pulling off my hands and letting my full self dangle out. Percy behind me put his hands on his hips, I knew everyone was staring at us.

"Time's up." Informed Annabeth after a few minutes. We pulled on our clothes, our boxers now belonging to Valentina.

Travis mocked me when I sat down but I turned my head, ignoring him. The bottle then landed between Leo and Valentina.

"Dare." They said together.

"This might be the last one of the night. Re-work all the Ares traps so that they do things to the Ares campers."

"Yeah, last one of the night." Jason confirmed.

_Piper's PoV_

Whilst Leo and Valentina went off to the Ares cabin and the others left the cabin, I stayed behind with Jason. Once we were along, I said. "Percy's hot."

"Shut up." He replied.

"Oh, I could tell you were looking. I've got nothing to do tonight."

"Me too." He said, smiling a little whilst standing up and wrapping his arms around me. I brought my lips close to his, pushing mine against his as though we would never be apart again. He broke apart and began taking off my clothes. When I was down to my underwear, I began to do it to him too. I pushed him onto the bed and moved my hands down to his trousers, gently easing them down past his knees. I brushed my hands against his trunks and began pulling them down as he fiddled with my bra.

The door was then pushed open, a beam of light bursting through, landing right across the bed. I looked up and saw Percy in the doorway, mouth agape, in just his blue boxers, new ones, I assumed, since the previous pair was taken by Valentina.

"Errm..sorry guys. Just forgot something." He told us, trying not to look at us where Jason's bare behind was facing upwards. He picked up his belt which was left on the floor from when he had had to strip. He bent down and picked it up then, not able to help it, stepped over and slapped Jason's bottom. He grinned slightly and turned to go but Jason was quicker, reaching out a hand to his boxers and pulled them down.

He whizzed round, I couldn't help looking at it as he grabbed his boxers and walked out of the room, presumably back to Annabeth. "Let's get on with it." Jason said, chuckling at what had just happened. It was only when we were getting our clothes back on when I noticed Conner beside the door, holding a camera. I realised Percy was trying to warn us about him. Conner sprinted away – we'd get him back tomorrow, it wouldn't matter.

**An: Thanks for reading! Some more, longer chapters will be coming soon! Please do review, favourite & follow – it all helps! See you next time!**


	33. I like what's underneath

**AN: Back for another chapter! Thanks for the two reviews since last update – glad you're both enjoying it :). Hope you enjoy this next chapter:**

_Percy's PoV_

I woke up at 6:30 to see what Leo and Valentina had created. There was a buzzing beside me as I started, I realised that Leo had placed some kind of buzzing coin and, turning to look at it, I found the words 'someone's coming' written on it in red letters. Someone at the Ares cabin. Ignoring the cold, I rushed outside and hid behind a bush nearby.

"Hey Percy." A voice whispered behind me. I whizzed around and came face to face with my girlfriend. She crouched down beside me. I realised her eyes were directed at my crotch: I became aware, at that moment, that I was in just my boxers and that I had only just woken up. The thin fabric of the underwear was pushed upwards like a skyscraper.

There was a small rustling inside the nearby building; someone was getting dressed – or so it sounded. A few seconds later, the door slid open and Clarisse La Rue and one of the Ares boys emerged and descended the stairs. I held my breath…nothing happened. The boy, followed by Clarisse, walked along the grass towards the dining pavilion, towards my bush. If she saw me, I'd never hear the end of it. The boy stepped around the usual traps with ease before, when he reached the edge, he was suddenly dragged back by some hidden machine in the grass. A similar one snatched at the hem of Clarisse's trousers and they were both pulled away.

The two dropped to the floor during the trip and were carried until they reached the outside walls of the cabin. Four chains dropped down from the roof of the building and wrapped themselves around their legs. Clarisse didn't move – if she got too far away from the chains, she'd get a face-full of mud. The boy wasn't so wise. As soon as he felt the machine who had dragged him finally release, he sprinted forwards before his legs stopped in their tracks and he fell forward with a crash right onto an oblong shield.

The shield lifted up with two pairs of hands sprouting out the side. It walked back to the side of the cabin and jumped up onto the wall. The boy looked around with fear, not daring to scream, being an Area child. "Shouldn't have tried to escape." The shield said in Leo's voice and the two pairs of hands came around his front and ripped off his shirt and trousers, leaving them dangling in the hands, completely torn. The shield suddenly sprung away from the wall and zoomed towards the dining pavilion.

In the distance, I could see him dangling from the pavilion entrance with the boy still attached in just his spotty briefs, yelling for help. Poor kid. Clarisse watched, in fear, as she saw the events unfold. She did nothing, not even blink. From above, a bucket of water (or some other liquid) dangled from the top of the cabin and spilled over her clothes.

"Yuck. I'll kill whoever killed this!" she screamed to the air. She looked around desperately as the chains were released but saw no one. I knew all of us Truth or Darers were there, hiding in the bushes or in the trees, watching and giggling. It was only when Clarisse had gone inside and the door had shut behind her that we all burst out laughing.

"That was bloody brilliant, Leo!" Jason exclaimed.

"I absolutely love you Valentina." Piper told her, running over and hugging her.

Only the Stolls seemed to be unimpressed. They said that they could have done better. None of us believed them. I kept crouched, being the only one barely clothed.

"Better get back – and maybe put on some clothes." Annabeth advised. "See you in the dining pavilion. Love you!"

I kissed her and rushed back once the others had cleared off. Behind me, I heard the door to the Ares cabin open and Clarisse scream. "I'll kill you Percy!" I rushed back and put on some clothes before going to the dining pavilion. There were several Ares children hanging above the entrance in their underwear with their cabinmates trying to get them down. Clarisse and a few others gave me dirty looks as I walked past. I guessed I was being framed for that.

* * *

It was evening by the time my punishment came, just before dinner. I opened the door and stepped out, my tummy rumbling. I walked over to the pavilion about quarter of an hour before food was due to be served, being a hungry demigod. Suddenly, a bunch of Ares cabin members came charging over, roaring. Many of them had been chained up that morning.

They grabbed me and I could do little more than yell "Hey!". They pushed me down, Clarisse in the lead, and tied my hands and feet onto a shield. None of this was automated, of course, the Ares cabin weren't exactly the best at machinery. Clarisse pushed the others aside, got on her hands and knees and stripped me to my boxers.

Clarisse then stepped aside. "I have no intention of seeing him naked." She told one of the boys beside her and turned her back as he pulled off my white boxers, picking them up and placing them over my head, covering my eyes. He then pulled up my legs a tight, pink thong which I had noticed before my underwear was put over my face. The all picked me up, heaving and dragged me along to the pavilion where they strung me up in full view by the entrance.

I sighed. During the next twenty minutes, so many people walked up to me, laughing me, mocking my choice of fashion, taking pictures and one even pulled down my underwear. When I was sure the few guards of the Ares cabin had disappeared, I wriggled one of my hands out of the rope and reached behind me. Tucked into the strap around my back was my sword Riptide.

I pulled her out and slashed gently against the rest of my constraints until I was free. I jumped down and ran back to my cabin, getting changed and going to dinner, head down to avoid the stares and giggles that rippled through the mouths of the people around me.

* * *

A few hours following dinner, we were all gathered together in the Zeus cabin. They all mocked me for what had happened, even Annabeth.

"You look hot in those thongs." Joked Travis.

"Get them from Annabeth?" asked Conner, grinning.

"Fuck off." I told them sternly.

"Leo's turn." Announced Jason once we were settled. Leo reached in and spun the bottle and it rested upon Katie.

"Truth or dare then, Katie?" Leo asked.

"Dare, of course." She replied easily, wanting that point.

"Show us what you and Travis do alone." He dared her with a grin.

She shrugged her shoulders and walked over to Leo tossing her hair from side to side before leaning forward, one hand resting on his shoulder and the other on his hip. She shook her hips from side to side. "This is what we do, Leo. Pretend you're Travis. Try and make your face a lot more handsome."

She slid off her t-shirt before reaching towards him, lowering herself onto his lap and undoing his shirt, slipping it off. She slid down his trousers to his knees before doing the same to herself. She moved herself closer to him, pressing her lips to his and moving her hands up and down his body.

She reached for his boxers, moving her hand around the front before moving her fingers to the sides and began pulling it down. "That's enough stripping!" said Leo, obviously not wanting us to see his privates.

"Well, that's what we do." She said and moved closer to him, their bodies touching so that, as she slipped his boxers down too, all we could see was his behind. Her hands moved around his crotch area, doing who knows what as Leo began moaning.

"That's enough! Really!" he said and Katie, trying to keep his privacy, pulled up his boxers before leaving him standing there in his boxers, hair ruffled and looking amazed.

"Nice boxers, Leo. But I like what's underneath more. You're better than Travis." She said, laughing.

"Hey!" Travis yelled.

"Next dare." Called out Katie before spinning the bottle. It ended up landing on Piper.

"Dare." Replied Piper.

"Conner told me about what you were doing last night…or rather, showed me. Recreate it with Jason, right now."

"Wha….wha…at…." Piper stumbled.

"Show it all." Grinned Katie maliciously.

**AN: Hope you enjoyed! If you did, please do favourite, follow and review – it helps get the next chapter out quicker, spurring on progress. See you for chapter 34 where we shall see Jason and Piper do something rather…interesting…as well as some other, hopefully interesting, dares!**


	34. The whole thing

**AN: I'm back again for chapter 34! Get ready for one of the most **_**interesting**_** chapters in the story. I needn't say anymore. Hope you enjoy:**

_Jason's PoV_

"You sure?" asked Piper. I was getting nervous too.

"Well of course, stupid. Now." Katie commanded.

Piper sighed. "You can always refuse." I reminded her.

"Don't be stupid. Come on."

She stood and moved towards me, just like she'd done the previous night and we embraced, our lips touching in what turned out to be a passionate kiss. My arms moved up and down her back and began taking off her t-shirt before removing her bra – I hadn't done that so soon the night before, but I wanted to see her naked without delay. I drew her closer, shielding her front from view of the others though I certainly looked down. I then removed her trousers so that she stood there, facing towards me, in just her knickers.

One hand continued to play with her back whilst the other fondled her front. Her arms moved down from where they'd been locked in my hair to rubbing my back slowly. She undid the buttons on my shirt and threw it to the ground before pushing me onto the bed. We landed ungracefully but I kept my arms locked around her front to conceal her from the view of the other boys. I couldn't help one of my hands moving down and pulling down her pants so she lay there naked. She didn't seem to care anymore as she sat up, open to the group and, with pleasure, undid the flies on my trousers and yanked them down to my knees. Only one bit of fabric remained between our two bodies: my boxer briefs.

Her hands moved over my bulge as she came down to lie on top of me and she pushed down my pants until we were both naked. Just as I was about to begin, Piper stopped.

"Go on, then." Katie prompted.

"But Percy entered then." Piper told her.

"Get up then Percy, we need to see the whole thing!"

"Ermm…okay." Percy said and went outside before opening the door a crack and entering.

"_Exactly_ like yesterday, Percy!" I reminded him.

"Fine." He grumbled back.

He emerged, half a minute later, in his boxers, arms across his chest. "Errm…sorry guys. Just forgot something." He told us, mimicking what he had said the night before.

I indicated the chest of drawers and Percy opened one of them, taking out a pair of my pants. He then smacked my behind and I suddenly made a grab for his boxers but he had stepped backwards, out of reach, before disappearing outside and putting his clothes back on.

I turned back to Piper's beautiful face and buckled up but Leo held up a hand. "Surely that's enough, guys?"

"We can continue it tonight." Piper whispered into my ear, grinning lightly.

We put on our clothes and sat back down in the circle. She spun the bottle and it landed upon Valentina.

"Truth or dare?" she asked.

"Truth." Valentina decided.

"How many boys have you flirted with since sleeping with Leo?"

"Five." She replied sheepishly, shrugging up her shoulders to avoid Leo's outrage.

After Leo had said all he'd wanted, she spun it before it rested on me.

'Dare." I replied.

"Fly someone around camp whilst naked."

"Sure."

I went ouside and took off my clothes, allowing my body to get used to the cold. I hoped no girl would judge me on my side – it was bloody freezing. I crept up to one of the cabins – I wasn't sure which and put my two arms around one of the girls, picking her up. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at me with wide eyes. I put my hand over her mouth to stop her gasping at the weird, naked body directly in front of her.

"it's alright, just a dare." I told her, hopefully comforting. "Sorry." I added as an afterthought.

She rolled her eyes and I took her outside before drawing her close to me and, with a sudden jolt, rising into the sky. We rose above the lake and hovered there for a while, not doing anything. She had pressed her lips onto mine and was moving her jaw, passionately making out. Her hands moved down and found my privates.

I groaned. "I've got to let you go." I told her reluctantly.

"Just a bit longer." She begged me, moving downwards, tracing her tongue along my chest towards my navel and below. I guessed Piper might be watching from below so I lifted her up and flew her down though her hands didn't budge from where they were. We landed outside her cabin and I let go of her.

"Bye, my hot hero." She grinned. "Come see me again, sometime. Maybe we can do something more above the lake."

I didn't say anything but eased her hands off my privates and moved backwards and towards my cabin. Phew! I pulled on my clothes and entered the cabin. The bottle landed on me, again. Just my look. I threw off my shirt and trousers – I guessed that I'd be doing the rest of my dares in my underwear.

I spun it again and looked at Conner, my next victim.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

I smirked maliciously. "Dispose of all your prankster tools."

"No way!" He took off his t-shirt before spinning. It landed on Percy, the lucky devil.

"Dare!" Percy replied, eager to get as many points as he could.

"Go skinny dipping with Clarisse La Rue."

"Now?" he asked, bewildered.

"Yes, now."

He gulped and stood up, making his way to the Ares cabin.

_Percy's PoV_

I avoided the traps around the cabin, which had been replaced to their usual brutal way. I opened the door nervously and found Clarisse lying on her bed. Could I really do this? I tapped her shoulder once, she didn't move. I tapped her twice, nothing. I tapped her harder and she woke with a start, a dagger appearing in her hand as if from nowhere.

"What are you doing here?" she snarled at me. Even for a girl who had just woken up, she was extremely scary.

"Well…I…" I stumbled.

"What? You woke me up in the middle of the night. For the sake of the gods tells me why you came here!"

"I wanted to invite you….to…to…to…"

"Oh, spit it out."

"To come skinny dipping with me." I finished.

I tried to move my eye's away from her face but failed. Her eyebrows raised – was that a faint smile I saw?

"Well, we can walk down to the lake, certainly."

"But that's not…"

"Just shut up and do it."

She got up, still looking suspicious of me and walked out of the door. I followed in her wake as she found her way down to the lakeside.

"This should be interesting, Jackson." She told me. "Now strip."

I took off my t-shirt, my trainers and shoes. "Keep going!" she encouraged. I felt she was eager to see the full package. I took off my trousers.

"And the boxers."

"You said you didn't want to see me naked yesterday." I tried to fight back.

"But there were other people around then. I can always use this against you. I know you're playing truth or dare." She laughed lightly.

"Are you going to strip too?"

"Only if I like what I see."

"And if not?"

"Oh, shut up!" she lunged forward and tugged down my boxers before discarding them. Her eyes travelled up towards my privates. I felt her stare linger. She didn't say anything for a while.

"Are you coming?" I asked hesitantly.

"Well…well…yes. I guess I will. Especially with something like _that_. None of my boyfriends have ever been that impressive."

Her eyes were still fixated upon my appendage, so I decided to preserve a bit of modesty and cover it up with my hands. She shook her head and took off her own clothes. She was hotter than I imagined her to be. But wait, I couldn't be unfaithful to Annabeth. Not with a nemesis. Not like a bunch of other random girls hadn't seen me naked in the past few days during truth or dare.

I looked at her hungrily. "Come here." She said and she stepped forward. I offered my hand but she chose to hold something else instead. We walked forwards and jumped off the wooden jetty into the water. There was a wall of water that I'd erected around the lake to keep the others from seeing us.

"Just a small one, Jackson." She told me sternly. "I'm only here for the sex. Cut out the kissy romance stuff."

All I can say is that that night trumped the kiss me and Annabeth had had in that bubble under the water all those years ago. Once we'd climbed out, even I was dripping (though with something other than water). I dried Clarisse off.

I had only put on my underwear by the time Clarisse had clothed herself fully. She scowled at me. "Now, don't do that again you naughty boy. Don't tease me into doing those things. I'll probably never see you naked again!" She punched me, hard, in the balls. I winced. "Now, goodnight." She pulled down my boxers, took one good, long look at my full self before turning and hurrying back to her cabin before anyone could notice her absence.

However, I yelled to her. "Hey, Clarisse! Want to join in on the game?"

"Just a bit. Just to see the naked boys." She smiled slightly. "Only tonight, don't get your hopes up, Jackson!"

I put on the rest of my clothes and returned to the others. "Had fun there Percy?" Jason teased me.

"Shut up."

"See you brought along a new friend."

"She's just here for tonight." I explained.

"_She_ has a name." interrupted Clarisse. "What are you doing in your boxers, Grace? And may I mention I'm just here for the sex. Cut out the kissy romance stuff." She looked around at the boys. "Are we going to do something or what?"

"Yeah, of course." I said.

I spun the bottle and it landed, as luck would have it, on Clarisse. I opened my mouth, but she held up a hand. "Dare. Why bother asking?"

"Sure. Do anything you want to Jason for seven minutes."

"Hey!" Jason retorted.

"Oh, that's a great dare!" she grinned.

**AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter (the longest one yet, by quite a bit). Please do favourite, follow and review to get the next chapter out sooner! See you soon! Thanks for reading!**


	35. Dessert spoon

**AN: Welcome back to chapter 35! Hope you enjoy:**

_Jason's PoV_

I couldn't have that. If Clarisse could do whatever she wanted to me for seven minutes…well, it would allow her to get back on me for all those pranks and comments I'd made. If I made it out alive, I'd probably die in hospital later. It was that or strip – and I stripped, I would be completely naked this time.

"No…no, I can't." I gave up at last.

"Wimp." Clarisse muttered. "Why do you bother playing with him?"

"You'll have to strip, Grace. And your socks and shoes count as one." Percy started.

"But they didn't before!" I complained.

"Well, I wouldn't mind if they did." Piper whispered. She leant closer to my ear so I could feel her nose jutting out upon my scalp before she commanded. "Now, strip."

I took off my shoes and socks and then, reluctantly, slid off my boxers. Clarisse looked down, as did many of the girls, and grinned – I didn't cover up. I think even Percy took a glance.

"Nice co-" Clarisse began but I cut her off.

"Let's just continue." I announced sheepishly and spun the bottle. And now I'd be playing the rest of my dares in the nude. Fun! I spun it and it landed upon Valentina.

"Dare." She chanted.

"Try and get Leo aroused by only touching him – but don't touch any of his parts." I instructed.

"Unlike you, I'm actually going to do it." Valentina said and turned to Leo.

"You've got one minute." I informed her.

She pulled up his t-shirt and began massaging his chest. Leo was trying his best to remain calm, not wanting to give Valentina a point. The other hand crept into his hair and she moved herself so she was sitting next to him. Her hand left his head, traced along his back and moved to his thigh where she rubbed it. Her hands moved down until they were below his stomach and circulating around his hips. Leo was looking like he was enjoying it more and more.

She then moved her head closer to his, moving her tongue around his ears. Leo shivered. He looked at me. Twenty seconds left. Valentina moved even closer, if that were possible, and pressed her lips to his, not drawing away. Her hands got dangerously close to his nether region and I was about to call her off. Five seconds. Her hands traced along his mid-thigh. Four seconds. Her fingers moved down to his inner thigh. Three seconds. Her hand traced up until they reached the centre of his body. Two seconds. Her hands remained there for a moment. One second. They traced upwards, gently and Leo groaned.

"That's enough!" I said.

"I was enjoying that!" Leo complained.

"Get a room." Clarisse sneered.

"Is he hard?" asked Piper.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, are you hard. Valentina gets the point if you are."

Leo blushed. "No…no…"

"Valentina, check." Piper commanded.

Valentina drew her fingers underneath his trousers and rummaged around. "Yes." She decided at last.

"Of course she'd say that!" Leo complained. A mistake.

"Alright, then." I told him. "Take off your trousers and prove it.

He gulped, stood up and unbuttoned his trousers, dropping them to his thighs, just below where the fabric of underwear reached. It wasn't hard to see his state. There was a huge tent in his boxers, as Elizabeth Tower itself had decided to relocate itself to Leo's privates.

I snorted. "So you're not, are you?"

Leo drew his trousers up, he obviously had thought we wouldn't notice. When Valentina spun the bottle, it landed on my girlfriend.

"Dare." Grinned Piper.

"Make out with the hottest boy in this room - but not Jason."

"Sure." She said easily. I took that as an offence.

She moved just past me to where Percy was sitting. She took his hands and stood him up, placing them on her hips and began moving her lips over his. It was obvious they were both watching. I couldn't help but slightly enjoy it. She moved her hands over Percy's behind before slipping them into his trousers, slipping them down slightly until his boxers were revealed. She slipped her hands into his underwear and moved her hands to the front.

I looked at Valentina to ask them to stop, but she said nothing, she was evidently enjoying the events. Percy put his hands under Piper's t-shirt and moved them upwards. It was only after Piper had finished fiddling inside Percy's boxers, presumably when he'd finished, that she detached herself from his lips. He gasped, sort of shocked. I could see Annabeth looking slightly annoyed. Percy pulled up his trousers, breathing heavily.

Piper returned to her seat and turned to me. "That aroused the neighbour." She laughed, flicking my exposed privates. I looked down, I was like Leo only a few minutes ago, only boxerless. A lot of my friends were looking down.

"I've heard wacking it with a dessert spoon helps." Suggested Valentina.

"Yeah, thanks." I muttered. I left it hanging there. Piper, after a few seconds, decided to wrap her hands around it. They felt sticky.

Piper spun and the bottle pointed towards Travis.

"Dare, like a true Stoll." He declared.

"Swap positions with Jason." She told him.

"What do you mean? Swap seats?"

"No, swap as in you strip naked and Jason puts his clothes back on."

"Really?"

"Of course."

I hoped this wasn't an offence to my form, I hoped she liked my naked parts. I realised that it must be some kind of opportunity to get Katie and him closer.

I put back on my clothes as Travis stripped to his yellow boxers. Katie reached from behind and pulled them down. Travis turned around, almost in shock, and stood there, his naked self centimetres away from her mouth. He sat down next to her and her eyes were drawn to his crotch.

Travis spun and it landed on Percy.

"Dare."

"Let me give you a wedgie."

_Percy's PoV_

That was a horrible choise. Travis's wedgies were known to be the most painful thing for boys in the whole camp: including the monsters outside eating you. But, again, I needed those points. I walked over to him, turning around, pushing my trousers down a bit and pulling up my t-shirt, bracing myself.

"Oh no." Travis said. "Put on one of Jason's briefs."

That would hurt even more. I took some briefs out of his drawers and went into the bathroom, stripped naked and pulled on some extremely tight green briefs as if designed for a young child. I went outside and was laughed at. Travis came towards me and turned me around. His pushed himself close to me, which was even more awkward due to him being naked. He gripped his hands around the waistband.

"Ready?" he teased.

"Just do it!" I commanded, bracing myself yet again.

"3…2-"

"AARRRGGGGH!" Travis had pulled then, I wasn't ready! Oh, the pain, the pain! The fabric felt as if it was ripping through my balls. He stopped pulling after three seconds and my hands instantly flew to my crotch, massaging the area. "Oww." I howled and returned to the bathroom to pull on the rest of my clothes. My trousers hurt to much so I came outside in just my boxers and t-shirt, hands still stuck around my privates.

Jason was smirking and the Stolls were howling with laughter. I scowled at them and returned to my seat. I felt like my balls would never stop hurting. At least I was a step closer to those 15 points.

I glanced over at the scoresheet: I was at the top with seven points, Jason and Piper were drawing second on three, Leo, Travis, Conner, Katie and Valentina were all on two points and Annabeth was drawing up the rear with only one.

I spun the bottle and it landed on Clarisse.

"Dare." She decided.

"Give someone a lap dance." I dared her.

**AN: Hope you enjoyed! See you back for chapter 36! If you enjoyed, make sure you favourite, follow and review! Thanks for reading!**


	36. Let's get going

**AN: Just updated the image! I've published a lot of updates recently and thoroughly enjoying writing this. Just before I start this next chapter, I'd like to write about the future of this fiction. By no means am I considering giving this thing up, this is simply a note concerning when this will end (because all stories must end, or else it wouldn't be a story, simply a never-finished diary). There are a lot of PJ M-rated fanfiction out there and, whilst some are complete, there aren't nearly as many dirty truth or dare ones, or even m-rated as a whole, that are complete. I don't want my story staying out there, gathering dust, with people checking in every so often to see if it's updated – oh no!**

**There will be a definite end to the story although not for some time yet. I am thinking it should be at the end of this 15-point competition going on at the moment and seeing as the highest, Percy, only has 7 points, that means probably at least 10 more chapters – hopefully more, to get it up to 50 – until the end. And then I'll write a few more chapters containing the dares Percy gives everyone and a thorough closing to the story. And then, after that, maybe, should this get enough view/reviews, I might even add some extra chapters that take place weeks, months, even years later which could be quite fun. And again, should I still be active if this story gets taken down, I'll try and upload it to Wattpad/Archive of our Own.**

**But, before this AN reaches 300 words, let's start this chapter! Make sure you review if you want this to continue – there'll always be more stories I can write! Hope you enjoy:**

_Clarisse's PoV_

"Anyone?" I asked.

"Anyone." Repeated Percy.

Well, that was some choice. I'd enjoyed my time in the lake with Percy, really enjoyed it, but with Annabeth around, would it be too obvious as to what we did? Leo was too scrawny, Travis was with Katie (and I liked Katie), Piper would get me back if I did something to Jason…that left one option: Conner. He wasn't too shabby, although not on the same level as Percy or Jason, and he certainly didn't seem to be hooked up with anyone.

"I'll go with Conner." I announced, he looked up hopefully.

"Clarisse," Piper whispered. "You need to change."

"What makes you say that?" I asked. I was wearing everything I needed, although that would be coming off soon. Perhaps I'd also strip Conner a bit, to add some extra spice to what I was doing.

I waltzed across to wear he was sitting and sat down on his lap with my legs wrapped round the sides of the chair like chains around some poor, ragged prisoner. I pushed myself right up against him so my mouth was touching his hair and my cleavage was pushed up to his face. I've never prided myself on being the sexiest camper on site, I never normally bothered with make-up in the morning, you didn't need to look pretty to fight monsters – at least, you didn't need to if you were in any cabin but the Aphrodite one.

I shook off my top-half's outer clothing until I sat in my bra. Conner's eyes were fixated on it, his mouth agape and his eyes wide as if he'd seen something he'd never seen in his life before.

"You want me to undress more?" I teased him. He nodded slightly, still not looking up to meet my face. "It's a trade." I decided and unbuttoned his shirt so he was bare-chested. I left his shirt on, I like boys looking like that. My hands danced around his abs which he took as permission to move his hands over my chest. He wasn't my type of boy, but I was certainly enjoying this.

I unbuttoned my trousers and allowed him to ease them off. Perhaps I was a bit clumsy and careless, perhaps I just wasn't suited to this, perhaps I didn't have the elegance, but I was certainly enjoying it – and Conner definitely was, without a doubt. I moved myself even closer to him and tilted his neck up so he was looking straight at me.

"You're certainly enjoying it." I said, feeling down to his trousers. "May I?" he nodded and I unbuttoned his jeans slightly and moved my hand over his underwear. He put his hands around my back and unfastened the clip of my bra, pulling it off gently and allowing the gold to fall out.

Gobsmacked wasn't the right word to use. His face seemed to light up in both delight and glee although perhaps there was a little horror behind those gorgeous eyes. He wasn't sure what to do. Neither was I, to bee quite frank, but I was certainly going to try and lead the way.

Moving my arm to his, although keeping mine fiddling around his underwear, I allowed him to feel me gently.

"That's enough, Clarisse." Percy warned behind me. I didn't care. "Don't get too carried away."

"Let him enjoy this." I told Percy. "Time to stop now, Conner."

With reluctance, I hitched up my bra and pulled on my clothes before sitting back down. Conner didn't move, his mouth was slightly open, his arms still held up to where I was just a few moments before and his shirt still open with his jeans pushed down to his thighs. It was only when Travis nudged him that he drew his mouth together and sorted himself out.

I winked at him. Piper leaned over. "Stop teasing." She chided. "And you definitely need lap dance classes, that was just a strip."

"Well, he was enjoying it." I pointed out to her. Piper didn't respond.

I reached to the middle and gave the bottle a nudge, watching as it swirled and swirled before stopping, as suddenly as I had stopped entertaining Conner, on Piper.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Finish Conner off so he doesn't keep on staring at me."

She shrugged her shoulders and removed Conner's boxers before rubbing. It only took 5 seconds and she went to wash her hands. Conner, seeming to suddenly burst back into reality, flung up his clothes and stopped staring at me, at least, not staring so openly. Piper spun and it fell on Jason.

"Dare." Jason said.

"I dare you to go naked again."

"Really? I only just changed!"

She then leant close to Jason after Jason had spun the bottle and it had landed on Travis. Piper whispered something as he stripped naked.

"Truth or dare, Travis?" Jason asked.

"Dare!" he spat out eagerly. Perhaps he wanted the same treatment his brother had received.

"Let Katie put a blindfold on you-" Piper started.

"Yeah!" Travis blurted out, eagerly.

"And guess who touches you." She finished. He rolled his eyes but stood up and allowed Katie to tie a blindfold around his neck. Piper gestured at Percy and he smiled. Percy obviously wanted revenge for the wedgie. He stood in front of Conner, took aim and, silently, punched him below the waistline.

Travis yelled out in shock and pain. "Fuck you!" he squealed and threw off his blindfold although Percy had had enough sense to sit back down, unusual of him.

"Who was that?" Piper asked sweetly.

"Percy, of course." Travis muttered, swearing again and glaring at Percy who shrugged his shoulders as if to say 'you get what you give'.

One Travis had pulled himself together, he reached inwards and looked up at Percy, who had been chosen by the bottle of all power. I wouldn't be surprised if Zeus was controlling it himself for a bit of fun for the gods, or Jason, possibly.

"You're dead." Travis told him. "And you're taking the dare too, by the way."

"That's one step closer to 15." Percy tried optimistically.

"Well, if you do it." Travis said. "Go and let Jason fly you around camp for 15 minutes. Let him do whatever he wants to you."

Percy groaned, but he wanted 8 points. "Come on , Jackson." Jason encouraged before grabbing Percy's arm and leading him out the door. As he turned to shut it, there was a great twinkle in his eye. Percy would not be having a good time.

_Percy's PoV_

Jason shut the door and turned to me. "Let's get going, then!" He grinned. "Take off your clothes."

"Really?"

"Well, I need you to be equal to me."

It was true that Jason was naked, the wind was flapping all around him and I feared a great gust of wind would completely rip off his most prided possession. I didn't want that to happen to me. "All the way?" I tried to plead.

"Ok, just to your boxers then."

"Fine." I grumbled and took off my shirt and trousers. The fabric of my underwear did little to help the cold and I could tell that Jason was suffering severe shrinkage too although I was trying not to look down there.

Jason grabbed my arm as soon as I had kicked off my shoes and socks and took me into the air, flying well above the camp. He moved me across a bit although to where I wasn't sure, the fog was obscuring my vision. We flew for a few seconds before he stopped.

"Nice view Jackson." He joked. I looked down. "Woah, I didn't mean that." He joked again, covering himself up. I didn't laugh.

"Are we going to hang around up here for the whole of the 15 minutes?" I asked him.

"Good idea." He responded. I wasn't sure what he meant for a few seconds but when he suddenly let go of my arms and I fell forward, I figured it out. I yelled out, but nothing seemed to be happening, no wind rushing around me, no dim lights as the camp made itself clearer and clearer as I hurtled head-first towards it, to my death.

I looked back, although there was no real reason why, I could tell by the pain I was beginning to feel. Jason was holding onto my boxers. This was my punishment for not taking them off, then. I sighed. They were beginning to strain and, any second now, they would rip. My beautiful blue ones, the ones that had seen me through so much. I'd gone to Tartarus and back in those – or was that my superman briefs?

I had no time to think as, with no warning whatsoever, no small creaking before it happened, I was heading straight down towards the earth with the remaining fabric of my boxers, just a small piece of blue, stuck to me as I headed downwards – nowhere near enough to make a parachute at any rate.

Lights came into view at the edge of my vision, small fairies in a sea of darkness. I then realised where I was, over the lake. Well, that was fine then. I crashed into the soothing water only a few seconds later. I was in the perfect position to slip right under the surface. I began swimming to the edge where Jason was when something grabbed my feet. It pulled me down until my privates were in her face. It was a mermaid. Her hands went up to touch me but I kicked away, reaching the surface and pumping my arms to get to the shore.

I got out and smacked Jason across the face. The blue fabric which had plummeted with me had disappeared under the water, presumably one of the mermaids had caught hold of it and had gone looking for me. In Jason's hands were the rest of my boxers, now pretty much useless in hiding my front. He threw them in the water before picking me up again and flying me away. I didn't bother struggling.

It was weird, us two, naked, flying through the air with the wind rushing around us. Jason didn't fly high this time, just a few metres off the ground near the dining pavilion. He took me across to the Aphrodite cabin. He flew down and knocked on the window, rather loudly, before flying up to the chimney and pushing me down slightly.

My feet brushed against the coal in the fireplace leaving my neck just out of view. The knock had woken several of the girls who stirred from their beds. One screamed – she had obviously just seen me.

"Santa's come early, ladies." Jason voiced above me although, to their ears, that could have been me. I saw the shadows of two of the girls illuminated in the moon as they came towards the fire. One tried to see me, pulling at my armpit hair to try and get my head to lower. Jason wouldn't let me. The others crowded around my chest, looking at my privates. It was only half a minute before one of them made the daring decision to reach out a hand.

It stroked me, gently, and a shiver ran up my body, then several others joined in and I began to relax. Twenty seconds later and I was beginning to enjoy it, rocking backwards and forwards until Jason pulled me up and out. "Hey!" one of the girls squealed.

"Come back here!"

"We weren't finished with you."

A rush of cold air came to me and my arousion ceased at once. "That wasn't fair." I told Jason honestly. "I was enjoying that."

"There's more exciting things I could be doing with you. We've still got 8 minutes left!"

He tugged and we flew up, once more, into the foggy night. Jason pulled me along until we were out of sight of the ground. "I've always fancied making out with a boy." He announced.

"Jason, please!" I tried.

"Joking, seaweed brain." He laughed. He then flew me slightly lower. Now, you stay here. He enclosed me in a small bubble of air and I watched as he flew back down in the direction we had just come. He'd got me out of shouting range and was now going to be the man in the fireplace. I sighed.

Two minutes later, he re-emerged, snapped the bubble and caught me. He was grinning and carrying one of the girls at his arm. Jason had certainly been having some fun in that chimney. The girl turned to me. "Hello, you naked elf." She said. She wasn't looking at myself or Jason, just far lower. He hand was wrapped around Jason's and she was examining mine. I cupped my hands around it and her gaze moved elsewhere.

"I get to do anything to this guy." Jason told her.

"Anything you want?" the girl asked.

"For the next six minutes, yeah."

"Perhaps Chiron would enjoy the view. I was, until he started covering up."

"Hey," Jason yelled, removing my arm from around my privates, her gaze immediately returned there. "Don't cover up in front of a girl."

"You're not taking me to Chiron. Please, no! Anyone but him!" I pleaded.

"Oh no." he grinned. "Not that at all. I could take you outside to where the monsters are, I could throw you at the climbing war or, I could take you to Mount Olympus, I could ask my father to do something to you…but no. I'm kind."

Jason took me higher into the sky. We had two minutes left – that was all. Jason then let go of my hand and grabbed the girl before flying away. A small wind rippled through the air and shook my hair. Fog swirled before my eyes but still nothing happened. The wind picked up speed, whirling all around me until my hair whizzed before my eyes. There was some kind of wind Jason was picking up around me. Then it stopped and I plummeted, yelling for help. Jason stopped me at the last second, catching me in mid-air; barely a metre above the ground.

"Is that your idea of a big save?" I asked him.

"I wanted to save your life – again." He told me.

"Idiot."

"It gives me joy."

He took me back to the cabin then after he'd taken back the Aphrodite girl and I pulled on my clothes before going inside. I took hold of the bottle and spun it. It landed on Piper.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to tell Clarisse the truth about what happened to the Ares cabin."

If she admitted that, it would be big trouble for her. I glanced at the score sheet, she needed it. On the sheet, I was at the top, of course, with eight points, Piper was second on four, Jason and Travis were on three, Leo, Conner, Katie and Valentina were all on two points and Annabeth still on only one. It wouldn't be long until my victory.

**AN: Hope you enjoyed! This has been the largest chapter ever in the fanfiction by a lot (over 1000 words over the previous record, last chapter). I you enjoyed, don't forget to favourite, follow and review to bring on the next chapter quicker! Thanks for reading! See you for the next chapter!**


	37. Nice curves

**AN: Welcome back one and all! Hope you enjoy chapter 37:**

_Jason's PoV_

"What truth?" demanded Clarisse.

Valentina glared at Percy. "You know…that…that trick outside your cabin. This morning."

"Yeah."

"Well…Percy had nothing to do with it. It….it was made by…Leo and I." she gulped.

"You're dead." She muttered.

Valentina reached into the centre and spun the bottle: me.

"Dare." I blurted out.

"Sit on Piper's lap." She said simply.

I went over and sat down, facing towards her so we could kiss softly. Her warm hands wrapped around my front and ran up and down my length. I kissed her more passionately. "I wish you were naked more often." She told me.

"Yeah, well I can't have my friends seeing us make out."

"They're watching us right now, idiot."

"I don't care."

"Finished, you two?" asked Percy.

I spun the bottle and it landed between Annabeth and Percy. "Finally!" she said on behalf of both of them. "We'll take dare."

"Go take a stride along the beach in your underwear."

"Ok." Said Percy.

"Oh – and strip here so we know you're doing it."

_Percy's PoV_

Once we were outside, I was in my blue trunks and Annabeth was in her grey underwear. My arm was wrapped around her back and hers was around mine.

"So, what are we going to do when we're down there?" I asked her.

"We can't be long seaweed brain. We can have a bit of alone time." She responded.

Once we'd walked down to the beach, we found it deserted. I looked at the tide drawing in and out serenely and the soft thud of the sand as we stepped across it.

"No one's here. Want to take off the last piece?" I offered her.

"You go first." She told me.

"Sure."

She reached down and pulled down my trunks. She looked down and we continued walking. After a minute, I turned to her.

"Are you going to take off your underwear?" I asked her.

"You'll have to earn it." She teased.

"How?"

She pushed me down onto the sand and pushed herself on top of me, pushing her mouth to mine and raked her hands through my hairs, wrapping herself around me. I was pushed up against her. Her hands moved down my naked body , wrapping her arms around every bit of flesh she could find. I moved my arms around and removed her underwear too.

"Shall we?" I asked.

"Where's better than by the sea?"

I buckled up but then a noise stirred us from our time together. I looked up, there was a group of campers there, walking towards us. Annabeth scrambled up and pulled on her underwear again. My trunks were a minute's walk away and my clothes were back in Jason's cabin – why did we have to strip there? Then I realised, this was part of the plan. They must have realised something was happening at this time, in this place.

I stood up, hoping to look as if we hadn't been doing anything, but I was still completely naked. They approached and the light of the moon illuminated us both. There were a bunch of girls in bikinis walking along the beach. I didn't cover myself up, however, if I was the only boy around here I might as well make these random girls jealous of Annabeth.

"Hey, guys. You come to join-WOAH." One of the girls said before realising I was completely naked. She paused. "You're….fit."

"Are you going to look at his face? He's my boyfriend." Annabeth said. She had noticed that all the girls were staring just below my hips.

"And he was naked on the beach with you, because…" One of the girls teased.

"He's a nudist." Annabeth retorted.

"A fucking hot one." Another said.

"Are you going to come with us, then. To that cave over there. There's a party going on." The first said, smiling.

"Oh, sure!" I said. "But we can't stay long."

Annabeth and I followed in the first's wake as she waded along the seafront. A mob of them seemed to surround me as I was some brilliant art statue. The statue of David, I guessed, I was definitely taller than them and I was definitely naked as I could tell by the hands that groped over my behind and, when Annabeth was distracted, over my front.

"Are these your trunks?" One of the girls at the back of the mob said. I looked up. "I found them further down the beach."

"Oh, yeah." I said, grabbing for them.

"Oh, no." she told me. "I'm liking your current state. Mind if I keep them?" She tucked them into the upper part of the bikini.

As we reached the cave, I saw a flickering of light: a fire, of some sort. When we arrived at the mouth, I found a horde of other boys surrounding it. They were all in swimming shorts, their chests exposed.

"Are you all going to continue staring at his _thing_?" Asked one of the boys.

"Are you getting jealous?" Asked another girl.

"What? No!"

"Let us see yours then."

"You want me to get naked in front of you all? After barely knowing you?"

"He's done it."

"Well, fine then. If you'll start staring at me." He pulled down his shorts and revealed his full self, the girls eyes travelled between us. He stood there, hands on his hips, accentuating himself. Another boy then dropped his shorts, then another, then another, then another until all but two of the boys had their shorts around their ankles.

"Come on, you two." Said another girl and she bent down behind them and pulled down their shorts, they looked thorough embarrassed. "I never knew boys could be so hot."

"Has this turned into a nudist society?" asked another girl.

"You're not exactly complaining." Said the boy nearest her and he leaned over and kissed her. Her hands groped around the front of him.

"What were you coming here to do?" asked Annabeth.

"Oh, just hanging out. Quite literally with these guys. It's a meeting with Aphrodite – she strips us naked in private and judges our bodies, telling us how to improve." A girl replied.

The flames suddenly flickered and out of it spun one of the most beautiful women I'd ever seen: Aphrodite herself. "Welcome, welcome, one and all to the body-judging session!" The group bowed down to her, Annabeth and I followed suite. "We'll start off with the ones that need to leave soon."

Aphrodite motioned to me, leaned forwards out of the flames and touched me. I flinched, but there was no burning sensation, instead, the fire was cold to the touch. I was suddenly transported to somewhere else, presumably on Olympus. It was the most beautiful of bedrooms: bright pink and red, orange and yellow, with bright images hung across the walls and bedspread. But I wasn't here for that.

Aphrodite was standing in front of me, her eyes travelling up and down my body. "I've always wondered what Poseidon looked like naked. He's one of the few gods I haven't hooked up with – as of yet, I mean."

She knelt down and cupped me in her hands. "Nice, very nice, very long." She ran her fingertips up and down it before moving to the rest of my body, my calves and biceps, my abs and to my behind. "Nice, very, very nice." She said, softly smacking me on the bottom. "Oh, I like you. Would you mind if we-" she indicated the bed.

"Oh, I've got a girlfriend." I replied, although the invitation was very inviting.

"I see. Well, I'll get her."

She disappeared for a moment before reappearing with Annabeth. She appeared, suddenly, right next to me.

"Take off your clothes, dear." I watched as she took off her underwear, mesmerised. "Nice curves." Aphrodite said, walking around her. She did the full examination, giving tips and advice as to what to do in certain areas. Annabeth was obviously embarrassed I was there but, to be fully honest, I couldn't understand much of it.

"Is that all?" Asked Annabeth. "It's just, we've got a game to be attending."

"Oh yes, I've been watching." She replied. I blushed. "Hold each other." She commanded. I reached my arm around wise girl but she grabbed me by the front. "Oh, very good fit. You look very good together. Can I see you go on the bed together?"

"What? No! We need to get back!" Annabeth said hurriedly.

"Oh, ha ha. I was only joking – or was I? I still think you two are a pretty hot couple. Get back, then."

She clicked her fingers and sent us back to the cave. "Oh, hey, you two." Said the first girl. "You got to get back?"

"Yeah." I said.

"Just one look at you." She commanded and I spun around.

"Oh, you're…hard." She said. I looked down. It must have been Annabeth. "Is that for me?"

"What...what…no…no."

"Aphrodite?"

"No! Of course not!"

"Well, you still look hot."

"You told me." I told her. She grinned and feigned a kiss. Annabeth pulled my arm and we headed back.

As we reached near my cabin, I hurried in and fetched some clothes for myself and for Annabeth before heading back to the cabin.

"Hey, enjoy that?" Jason grinned. "What did she say?"

"That I have nice curves." Said Annabeth.

"And you, Percy?"

"She said I had nice length." I told him honestly. I reached in and spun the bottle: me. Fuck. I stripped to my green briefs as my trunks had been taken. I spun it again: Valentina.

"Dare." She told me.

"Let Clarisse do whatever she wants to you for a few minutes." I laughed.

"Oh no." She said.

"Oh yes." Clarisse grinned. "Love you, Percy."

"How many points am I on?" Valentina asked me. I looked over at the points card.

"Well, I'm on nine points, Piper and Jacob are on four, Travis and you, Valentina are on three and Leo, Conner, Katie and Annabeth are on two points." I said. "You're going to want to that dare."

"Screw you."

**AN: Hope you enjoyed! If you did, don't forget to favourite, follow and review! Thanks for reading! See you for chapter 38!**


	38. Experiment

**AN: So, so sorry for the few-week wait between this chapter and the last – I've been busy, again (read: doing absolutely nothing of any importance and just hasn't been bothered to write the next chapter) – BUT thanks to the recent reviews I've decided to log back into the website and write! Hurrah!**

**Before I begin, I'd like to say thank you to those who have favourited/followed the story (43-44 now!) and to the four reviews since the last chapter: the Guest (the sex parts are hard to describe in more details because I've already completely trodden on the line between M and MA fanfiction), the two reviews by Luminescent Rainbow Veins which made me smile (indeed, I shall try to get some more Percy/Annabeth time but Percy with a bunch of other girls is _very_ fun to write) and finally to the very, very kind review by 'piper' (7/5 isn't too bad – hopefully I can get that up to an 8 :P).**

**I shall try to update this more regularly, but it is drawing to its end :( and I'm trying to postpone that for as long as I can. Thank you and I hope you enjoy chapter thirty-eight:**

_Valentina's PoV_

I was thoroughly scared. I could, of course, decline, but I did need those points if I were to challenge the likes of Percy, all the way at the top. I looked Clarisse dead in the eye, breathed in deeply and exhaled heavily: I couldn't be sure what Clarisse would want me to do (something sexual, no doubt, or something embarrassing). I looked her up and down: those menacing eyes, the hair flicked back into a ponytail, the face of a warrior: the final face many a monster has seen in its final moments – I was but a mere dragon, trembling at the wrath of my terrible, merciless enemy. To refuse to do this dare would be cowardice and to do it would be the wreckage of my dignity.

I nodded. "Fine," I told her. "what do you want me to do first?"

A twinkle floated to the surface of Clarisse's eye like bubbles to the surface of a lake and a grin graced itself upon her face: a rare sight but one that, when seen, suited her in a menacing, dreadful way. Percy probably saw her like this all the time but, under her stare, I quailed.

She took a moment to ponder, or made it seem like that, before holding out a hand for me. I took it, feeling the rough knuckles and jagged fingernails, and took a step towards her, thinking she was going to be moving away to another cabin. But I seemed to be mistaken. She brought me close to her, and her mouth parted. I drew my ear to her lips but heard nothing. Her hands clapped to my face, spun it around and drew it close to hers.

I wrinkled my nose, expecting a pungent smell to erupt from between the two brutes she called lips but it instead smelled of rose. Her lips drew to mine, three centimetres away, two, one and then, just as they were about to touch, her hands, which had been placed on my sides, pushed me backwards into Leo.

He wasn't ready, and I stumbled, tripped on a piece of wood that was sticking up from the floor and fell, sprawled into his lap. He drew in breath; I realised why, my hand was gripped to his crotch, his naked, beautiful crotch. Clarisse had approached us by the time I had gathered enough sense to withdraw my hand. He had stripped naked, then, whilst my back was turned. Clarisse probably made him with her vile facial gestures whilst I was looking at her.

Her hands pulled me upwards and she, along with Leo who followed her lead after she kicked his shin, began taking off my outer clothes until I stood in the cabin in just my pair of pink knickers and bra. Clarisse seemed to smirk at them.

"Ple….please don't." I muttered.

"Say that again." She teased.

"Please…please…" I begged.

"Sorry?"

"Please!"

"Please what?"

"Please don't take it off!"

"What off?"

"My pants!"

"Please don't take off my pants, _who_?"

"Please don't take off my pants, Clarisse."

"That's better." She smirked.

She laid me down upon a chair and put a cover over my body, protecting it from the view of the others but not shielding it from the judging eyes of my captor. She took off my bra, not looking at what lay below. I said nothing, not daring to bring up the conversation we had just happened. She then pulled off my knickers and drew over my legs a pair of boxers, Leo's boxers. She pulled off the cover and my hands fled to my upper half. She took me by the elbow and propped me up, much as I would have preferred to have laid down.

She took me over to Leo and pushed me down upon his lap so that our faces were turned towards each other. She came to the side of us, blocking the others from view and raised an eyebrow at us. Leo, despite the shock of me coming back onto him, understood immediately what she wanted and drew his lips to mine. His hands flew to where mine were and removed them slowly, his eyes gazing down at the treasures beneath where my underwear normally was. He stroked them gently and I, getting the gist of things, moved my hands to where his boxers normally were.

Leo stopped stroking me in a matter of seconds and I looked at him questioningly. He nodded gently and I turned to see the others gathered around us. I stopped stroking him but my hands were still wrapped around him. And he was certainly aroused.

"Dam….if only Annabeth would do that to me." Percy joked. She hit him.

"I guess that's your dare over then." Leo said, disappointed.

"If you don't want me." I said and stood up, got behind the cover, and got changed, chucking Leo's boxers at him.

I turned into the middle and spun the bottle: Travis. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Let Katie do to you the stuff I did to Leo." I said kindly.

Katie, winking at me, knelt down in front of the already naked Travis and brought her mouth and her hands closer to his privates, working them. A groan or two would emanate from that corner of the cabin. When the two had finished, Travis spun the bottle: Conner.

"Truth or dare?" He asked.

"Dare." Conner responded.

"Tomorrow, at lunch, do nude modelling for the arts club at camp."

"What?"

"They're looking for a nude model, they asked me, of course. Didn't they ask you?"

"Errm…yes, yes, of course!"

"Well, go on then."

"Well, I did throw away the letter – when do we meet?"

"At 1, go into the cabin and wait there naked. They observe from the outside."

"Okay, sure."

* * *

_Travis's PoV_

I waited outside the dining pavilion and moved closer to the building where I had told Conner to go. There was a small gap in the wood surrounding it and there was a clear view into the middle. Conner was standing there, his clothes in a pile on the side, with just his bright orange trunks on: he obviously wasn't totally sure about my lie. His hands were clutched to his front, trying to adjust himself before a big reveal.

A few minutes later and I watched as a troop of girls marched over to the building and swung open the door. It was the 'appreciation society' and each week something was put in the middle of the room and the girls would examine it. They would also experiment with it. Just after breakfast, I had sneaked out a sword, casting my eyes about the room littered with old bits that remained from past experiments, and returned it to the fighting arena. When the girl entered, she let out a low whistle.

"Who put this there?" she grinned.

"Oh, hey!" said Conner. "Are you the nude artist club?" He pulled down the trunks and stood there, proudly.

"Oh." Said one of the girls, blushing.

They moved down towards him and circled him, moving closer and examining him, touching him in places he really wouldn't like.

"Are you…going to start drawing now?"

"Drawing?"

"Yeah, the nude art club."

"What? We're the appreciation society."

"And you are our experiment."

I heard Conner three minutes later when he burst through the door, butt-naked, with his clothes gathered in his hands, clutching his back. "They tried using a Bunsen burner on me!"

I laughed at him. "You'll want to get some clothes on."

* * *

When we were gathered in Jason's cabin that night, Conner reached into the centre and spun the bottle. It landed on Jason.

"Truth or dare?" Conner asked.

"Dare."

"Hang yourself upside down by your feet for the next round."

"That's too easy." He replied.

**AN: Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! If you did enjoy, don't forget to follow, favourite and review to get chapter 39 out quicker!**


	39. Spare clothes

**AN: Sorry for the nearly two month late – I've been rather busy! There's a lot to come in the coming days. Anyway, hope you enjoy chapter 39:**

_Percy's PoV_

"Can I hang him up?" I asked the room.

"Oh sure, go for it." Jason said. "Why don't you all queue up."

I got some rope from the corner of the room, only the gods know what it was doing there. I tied his feet together and, standing up on a chair, tied it around the light fitting. He blinked, rolled his eyes, and hung there, by his fight, I nudged him slightly and he began spinning.

"Fuck you." He said.

"Sorry, are you talking to me or one of the others around you?" I joked.

"You going to hurry up and do the next round."

"Do you want to spin the bottle yourself?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah, you do it for me. Hope it lands on Percy."

We gathered around the bottle as Annabeth spun it. It landed on the dismal corner where Jason was hanging.

"But I've got nothing left to take off!" Jason screeched but I smirked at him, approached, lifted up my hand and spun him as hard as I could. "GOOOO TOOO HELLLLL PERCYYYYYY!"

"Done that, mate." I replied before nodding to Annabeth who spun the bottle again.

"It's Katie." She announced to Jason.

"Errrrrr….." he moaned.

"I'll take dare." She said.

"Put your hands down Percy's briefs and make him uncomfortable…for the next 3 rounds."

"Oh, sure." Katie said and took a seat next to me and, ignoring the glare from Annabeth, she pulled up the tight underwear, had a sneak peek inside and delved her hand in enthusiastically.

"Make him uncomfortable." Jason reminded and she squeezed really hard, I elbowed her. Using her other delicate hand, she spun the bottle and it landed on Piper who had just returned from taking Jason down from the light.

"Truth."

"What's the most horrific thing Jason has done to you?"

"Oh! You should have seen what he'd done to his boxers. He wrote some _interesting_ words on them and showed them to me. We broke up for a while." She said.

"Sorry about that." Jason whispered.

Leo was picked next. "Dare."

"Go to one of the cabins in your boxers and ask for some spare clothes. But undo the buttons on the boxers and let it hang out."

Leo grabbed a pair of Jason's, bright orange and pink in stripes, and, seeing as he had been naked just a few seconds ago, reached in and pulled little Leo out.

_Leo's PoV_

They sniggered but I held my head up, ignored the laughter, and sauntered out into the cold. I didn't want to spend so much time outside that when I ended up knocking on the door, my member would be little more than a pebble, not even protruding past the buttons on Jason's boxers. I ended up stumbling upon the nearest cabin I found: the Hermes cabin. I knocked upon the door and waited. No response. I knocked again. No response. I banged my fist against the door but still nothing.

"Boo!" someone shouted behind me and I shrieked, spinning around in shock.

A group of 20 cabin members faced in a semi-circle around me and I hadn't heard a single footstep. They burst into laughter, pointing at my protrusion. I felt myself blush bright red, my cheeks already being red from the cold, and moved a hand in front of me at the sudden attention of 12 girls.

"Errm….do you have any spare clothes?"

"What happened to them, they got ripped off by a monster?" joked one of the girls.

"Do you want spare boxers too – is that button faulty?" one of the boys put out, his eyes firmly fixed upon my head. Embarrassed, jealous, perhaps? I could imagine the rest of the group laughing at that if I'd put it to them. _'Don't be ridiculous!' _ I could imagine Piper saying.

Not having strength to say anything else, I nodded. "Ok, sure. Come on in."

I entered into the broad room and some of them sat upon their beds, staring at me. "Right, take them off then." One of the girls said.

"Is that necessary?" I questioned.

She pulled the boxers down. They weren't seeing anything new, exactly. She pulled my feet out and took the boxers towards her bed – I wouldn't be seeing them again. "The button's not exactly broken." She commented, examining it.

One of the boys came over to me. He placed a blindfold over my eyes and pulled on some clothes. They felt rather tight and I could sense the other sniggering. He pulled the blindfold off and I looked down in horror. I was wearing a pink dress and, as far as I could tell, a pair of knickers that weren't sufficient enough to fully cover me.

"Off you pop, then." He said.

I was humiliated, but I went back to the cabin. I couldn't be seen like this, so I took them off before I entered. Too late. Percy and the others were gathered around the side of the cabin and they burst in, a few seconds later, howling with laughter.

"Geez, Leo, you look hot in knickers!" Valentina joked.

"Shove it up your arse." I retorted.

"It certainly looked like the knickers were there." Percy grinned, Katie's hand still in his pants.

I didn't bother retorting but spun the bottle: Annabeth.

"Dare." She replied.

"Put your hand down Percy's pants and compete with Katie."

"Oh, shut up." Percy complained.

Annabeth placed her hands, along with Katie's, in Percy's briefs which looked close to coming apart. Annabeth seemed to gain dominance and I saw Katie's hand retreat back to his main body. She spun the bottle and it landed on Percy.

"Dare." He sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Let everyone put their hands down your pants."

"Really, Beth?"

"Anything to make you uncomfortable!" She moved his hand to his back and lifted him up, moving him into the middle of the room. "Come on everyone!"

"Shut up!"

I, along with the rest of the group, stood up. I placed my hand down Percy's hips, Percy found himself trapped in the middle of a joking crowd and soon found his pants down by his ankles, so he stood buck-naked, open to all eyes. "Can you stop now?" he asked.

"Katie's go is up. Annabeth still has two more rounds." I reminded him.

I spun the bottle and found Travis at the receiving end. "Dare." He told me.

"Spin the bottle and let them squeeze your balls."

He reached into the middle and spun: it landed on him again.

"Lucky."

He reached down to his own crotch and squeezed himself.

"Let's mix this up." Jason suggested.

"Sure." Percy said.

"Let's do what we did a while ago: give the other gender a dare."

"Yes!" said Annabeth. "We'll dare you first, seeing as you did it first last time."

"Do we get points for this?" asked Piper.

"How about – we each get one point but each group picks one person, who did it best, to get two points." Said Jason.

"Let's go with that." Percy agreed.

"So…what happened last time?" Clarisse asked.

"Well…the boys stripped -" Piper started.

"I'm in!" she instantly responded.

I joined the boys and we went into one of the corners whilst the girls discussed by Jason's bed.

"What do you think, guys?" Jason asked. Percy whispered something in Jason's ear, he grinned. "We're doing that!"

"Right, girls, what have you got?" I asked them.

"Each of you have to do a complete strip show for camp. The hottest body show. Down by the beach. Tonight – it starts in about 15 minutes. Better get your act together." Piper grinned, she seemed barely able to keep her excitement in.

The points were: Percy on ten, Travis and Jason on five, Piper and Valentina on four, and Leo, Conner, Katie, and Annabeth were on three. I really needed to win this show, better get my strip skills up to scratch in the next 15 minutes.

**AN: Hope you enjoyed! Some great things coming up! If you enjoyed, please favourite, follow, and review to get the next chapter out quicker. Thanks for reading!**


	40. Take off

**AN: Very sorry for the very long wait, again. Over 100 000 views on this fanfic now (and over 50 favourites and follows)! Thanks so much for reading! Hope you enjoy this chapter, long in the works! Please do favourite, follow, and review:**

_Jason's PoV_

A strip show, eh? Surprise it wasn't advertised at all. Well, you wouldn't want Chiron to intrude! I wouldn't mind having my genitalia being the talk of the camp that week – all the girls queueing up outside my cabin just willing to unbutton my shirt, rip off my trousers, pull my pants down in their mouth and then handle me….handle me…. That thought took me back to that morning; I had woken up at five, blurry eyed and all, and decided to go out as sleep just wasn't coming. I sat down on the steps to my cabin, leant against the door, and watched the still night of the camp around me, a bit like Piper, if I'm honest: still, slender, and beautiful but willing to get active all of a sudden! I eventually fell asleep and woke an hour and a half later to the first campers getting out of bed.

There was this one girl who had come out, one with pretty blonde hair and nice blue eyes – she looked at me during training and it wouldn't take a genius to guess she was head-over-heels for me. She came up to me and smiled.

"Hey." I said, standing up. She leant against the side of the cabin a few metres away and said the same.

"Feeling a bit tight around there?" she asked me and squeezed my bulge. I'd forgotten I'd gone to sleep in my boxers. She put her hand on the door to the cabin, preventing my exit, before coming for a kiss.

Piper had turned around the corner then and seen her with her hand pressed against my crotch, her pretty form in the doorway, and me in nothing but my pants. "Jason…what on Mount Olympus are you doing?" she asked, her eyes seeming to pop from her eyes like arrows from Cupid's bows.

My heart seemed to freeze in horror and my arousal quickly diminished. I scanned the tiny fraction of my brain that wasn't focused on the woman behind me and explained. "You stupid woman! What do you think I'm doing? This girl woke me up because she was hung over and looking for her cabin, she fell on me, and was getting up." Then, as an afterthought, I added. "I sleep in my boxers." To explain the lack of clothing on my behalf.

"I wasn't born yesterday." She blinked.

"Errrr…" the girl behind me groaned, stumbling around. That seemed to satisfy Piper for that moment. She moved over to us, pushed the girl down the stairs, where she pretended to fall, before running away behind the nearest cabin, considering herself very lucky.

"Now then." Piper grinned at me, moving over and grabbing the waistband of my boxers and pulling me up. I was halfway up and reaching out to grab her arm for support when I heard a horrendous ripping sound and my boxers appeared in her arms. She looked down and grinned, gripping my arm and, ignoring my complaints about how much it hurt. "Let's start off your morning with a big bang!" she suggested.

"You mean that both ways, don't you?"

"Oh yes."

Those thoughts seemed to cross my mind in a matter of seconds before the prospect of what I was going to do dawned on me. I hurried to my cabin to fetch some new pants.

_Piper's PoV_

There wasn't a strip show at all on the beach. We wanted to keep the privates to ourselves. Exactly twelve minutes later, we rambled down to the sand. We found Percy down there, he had controlled the water to leave the sand dry and golden and the sea a mile off. Within a minute, the rest of the boys were there, and I had set up a ragged, hastily-put-together stage made of a few tables and a stair on either side that acted as a set.

I had arranged a set of stools on the side for the boys to stand, as naked as Jason was when I was in bed with him, after they'd performed, and fully clothed before. Each girl also had their own torch to shine wherever they wanted. I thought there might be a particular spot which would be lit up like a Christmas tree. The boys stood on the pedestals, some looking confident, hands on hips, and others with nerves obviously pulsing through their every cell.

"We welcome these hunks today to show off their – ahem – _full _package. They'll come up here, reveal all, and then stand, bearing all, on the stools over there. Sorry boys, it may be a bit cold, but you'll all be wrinkled up, so it doesn't matter! Girls – notepads ready? Get ready to make notes!" I announced to the group who surrounded the stage.

There was a hat in which I'd put up small bits of paper containing the names of the strippers. I passed it first to Annabeth who placed her hand gingerly inside, rummaged around (she'd presumably had plenty practice in Percy's underwear), and pulled out a slip. She unfolded it carefully, a smile spreading between her lips.

"Oh, don't keep us waiting – some of us are freezing out here!" Leo complained.

Annabeth looked at the row. "The first beauty is…Conner!" she revealed. Conner rolled his eyes.

"Am I going to have to be literally hanging around here in a terrible draft whilst I watch all the others take their clothes off."

"That's exactly what I'm saying." I said.

Conner stood on the chair with caution before standing up on the wooden sea of desks. Some music started, Valentina seemed to be in charge of that, and a gentle noise emanated from her region. It was upbeat, with a steady pulse, and a catchy rhythm. Would Conner do it justice?

He sighed and took off the flat cap put sideways on his head so that he looked French. He took off his tie, wrapped it around his head in the hat's place, and then slowly released each button on his shirt with as much care as Tyson with a hammer. He didn't take the shirt off though, allowing the sides to cover his nipples yet allowing the shadows of abs be visible to the eye. He was bare footed already but moved his feet further aside and unbuttoned and unzipped his trousers, spreading the sides out so that the logo on his pants was visible. I couldn't read it at that distance, but I wouldn't be surprised if it said 'Stoll Packages' on it. He pulled off his shirt and disregarded it on the sandy floor and pulled his trousers down to his thighs so that his gleaming white trunks shone brightly, and I say that because they glistened in the light from the torches.

He tore off his trousers, and stood in his trunks, embarrassed to expose himself, especially with his brother and girlfriend watching. His right hand creeped beneath the gentle fabric and wrapped around himself, a knob pronouncing itself inside his pants. He then pulled it off and turned around so that his toned behind faced all before taking his right hand off his privates and putting them both in the air.

"Let me hear you chant!" he said, remembering a bit of showmanship and teasing before he finished.

"Turn around! Turn around! Turn around!" came the cries from the girls. Even Leo joined in.

He turned around slowly, the lights of he torches nowhere near his face so that all you could see was from his navel to his kneecaps. I admired him, beautifully kept, nicely groomed, a pleasant sight. He then exited the stage and stood on the stool next to the others, starkers. The eyes of the girls travelled, glued on his form. The other boys tried to avoid looking anywhere near him.

The hat was passed to me next and I rolled up my cuffs before reaching in and scanning around. I came up with a white sheet.

"Who is it?" asked Annabeth.

"I think it's your lucky time, Beth! Percy!" I announced.

He grumbled a bit but made his way to the front and started immediately by taking of his t-shirt and running his hands along his deep muscles engraved in his chest. His sandals were then removed, one thrown into the crowd, and the other laid down gently beside him. He pushed off his shorts, shaking his legs in time to the music and ran his hands around his blue boxers as teasingly as possible. He took them off and remained in his red briefs, his body seemed to be enflamed in red beauty – a perfect image of hotness. He took it off again and remained in a skimpy thong, the only significant piece of fabric a very flimsy piece of gold around his front. He picked up the sandal from the floor and pushed it under the fabric before taking off the undergarment. A sandal was the only thing that remained between him and pure nudity. He turned it upside down and slowly slid it off, revealing himself completely before bowing with his hands on his hips.

He then returned to the stool, looking at Jason and eyeing him threateningly. Conner had covered himself with his hands by now, but it seemed Percy and Jason would be having a competition to see who could remain in the nude for the longest.

Valentina chose next and she was delighted to find it was Leo. He took to the stage and teased us slowly, he pulled off the t-shirt and shorts, and strutted around in his stretched green boxer briefs before pulling them off, leaving himself exposed for less than a second, and then covering himself (and his flab) up quickly and returning to the stool.

Katie chose Jason who stood up with glee and shed his outer clothes quicker than he had pulled that girl's hand off his bulge when I came around the corner. He pulled off his green boxers and framed his little self, emphasising his size. I cheered at his lovely body and he returned to the stool, hands on hips and facing Percy. They eyed each other, all over, neither appeared to be bothered by the cold.

Travis was the last one and he took to the stage with a smile and slowly teased off his shirt. He was as toned as his brother. Then he took off his shorts and pulled off his orange boxers before exiting the stage. The boys stood on the side, in states of covering up and being proud, allowing us to judge them.

"Who was the best?" I asked.

"Well…I liked all the pants Percy was wearing." said Valentina.

"Of course you would."

"Well, I agree." Said Annabeth.

"Of course you would too!"

_Percy's PoV_

We returned to the cabin, bearing all, both Jason and I competing. I had stood out longest in the cold so I counted myself the winner of the endurance test. Once inside, we pulled on our clothes and waited for the mean judgement of the girls. Piper stood in the middle of the circle and announced the even.

"Well, it wasn't easy – every groove in your body was assessed, one more than any other, naturally; and – well – we've come to a conclusion. The best stripper was...Percy!" Piper announced, signalling over to me. I got onto the stage and Piper kissed me on either cheek. But when I tried to move away, her hands attached firmly to my back and gripped to me like glue. She pushed down my shorts, ripped off my shirt, and tugged off my boxers leaving me completely naked. "You stay like that." She whispered. Leo wolf whistled; I gave him two fingers.

I sat down in the nude. I was on twelve points then, lucky me. Jason beckoned us boys together and we grouped around.

"You mind covering yourself up?" asked Leo. "All I can see is your c-"

"Just 'cos your jealous." I retorted.

"Oh, shove it up your arse." Leo grinned at me.

"I'll say it then, hey?" offered Jason.

"Oh, sure. You take all the credit then." Leo said, rolling his eyes.

"Well, how about Percy as he's so keen in offering up his manhood."

I turned to the girls who were sitting down, pretending to be talking but really trying to listen in. "Oh." Annabeth complained. "I was enjoying your bottom."

I narrowed my eyes at her before talking to the girls. "Well, we'd of course like to see you all naked – but we've seen that already. We want some trust. Jason will fly you over camp with me in between you and Jason. You have to hang on and perform stunts in the air. The rest of the boys will judge. You ready?"

**AN: Hope you enjoyed! Please favourite, follow, and review if you enjoyed! Thanks for reading! See you next time!**


	41. Just slightly higher

**An: A treat for you lot! The next chapter out so soon! Please follow, favourite, and review to spur on a quick update for the next chapter! Hope you enjoy:**

_Jason's PoV_

I stood ready, head cocked slightly and flexing my muscles, and looked at the girls: some were calm and steady, others with scared expressions fixed on their faces. Percy stood next to me, his hands on his hips leaving nothing to the imagination, his genitals very much exposed to the air. With all the girls in front of him, I sort of admired his strength and bravery. If I was in his situation, I would be very much aroused. I probably was anyway. I really wish he would just put it away, it was hugely embarrassing…and I was jealous.

And I'd have to be carrying him as well, better b careful where I put my hands. "So, who's first?" Percy grinned at the group. "Can we borrow that hat?" Percy scribbled the names down at the desk nearby, the girls stared between his thighs as he wobbled about. I moved to the side, blocking the sight to many eye rolls from the girls, and awaited the hat which was passed into my hands. I ruffled inside and pulled out a small slip of white paper. "Well…the first carrier is – Valentina!"

She groaned. "Do I have to?"

"Of course you bloody do." Percy complained.

"I forgot I was holding onto you."

Within a minute, we stood outside, Percy starting to look slightly cold in the wind. "You aren't shrivelling up, Percy? You OK?" I joked. He slapped me across the face in response.

I took Percy by the hands and controlled the winds so we rose into the air. Valentina reached up and grabbed Percy just below the waist.

"Not…there." He grunted. She moved her hands just slightly higher. I lifted us into the air a bit more so her feet left the ground and continued to rise. We rose until Valentina's feet were at about the level of the cabin roof; even if she did fall, she'd probably only hurt a knee if she bent her legs on the way down.

I concentrated on wind and making sure we were all steady but I couldn't help looking down below me and, trying to block out Percy's appendix, I could see her below performing her tricks.

_Annabeth's PoV_

I wasn't sure what was more entertaining: watching Valentina performing her tricks, backflips, and weird crazy dance moves in the air, or Percy's naked form hovering in mid-air, a metre or two beyond the reach of my hands. I wasn't too sure of heights, especially not after that Tartarus pit, but I certainly wouldn't mind being there with him, gripping hold of his natural form to stop me freefalling to the ground. It could be romantic, I supposed. If he didn't drop me.

When Valentina landed on the ground in front of us, her face lined with cold and a little worse for wear, panting heavily on the ground, the hat was passed to Leo. He fished out one of the slips and read it out. "Oh ho ho! Piper!"

She moved forward and, once Jason was hovering, grabbed hold of Percy's knees, her hair dangerously close to touching Percy's special parts.

"You alright?" I heard Jason ask her.

"Apart from hanging in mid-air, holding onto the naked figure of my friend's boyfriend who is gripping my boyfriend who is controlling the winds and could drop us at any time – I'M ABSOLUTELY BLOODY FINE!" Piper howled.

"Well you better get those limbs moving."

"Percy – move your package out the way, I don't want to hit it."

"Do you want me to let go of Jason's arm?" Percy asked.

"On second thoughts, I would prefer that you didn't AAAAH!" Piper screamed as Jason hurled them up into the air. Once they were up there, Percy moved his hand of Jason's arm to cover himself up. Piper screamed again.

Piper moved her legs about wildly, spiking out at random angles like a drugged centipede. Unless she was impersonating a starfish, she was doing a horrible job. I then realised that she was screaming to be put down and couldn't supress a giggle rising in my throat – she would splay out her arms if they weren't wrapped around Percy. Her head was shaking around too and I was scared that it might cause a little tickling.

Jason let her down slightly early. "I didn't mind that…it was rather gymnastic. She certainly showed herself." Conner commented when she landed.

"Just not in a great light." Travis added.

"Shut it." Piper commanded and slapped the two – they raised their eyes, no doubt they'd be getting back on them later.

It was Katie next who put up rather bravely. Like a flower she rose into the air, flowered with her tumbles and turns, and rather quickly wilted when she let go of my boyfriend's legs and floundered to the ground. Jason just managed to control the winds to stop her crashing to the ground.

It was Clarisse's go next and she seemed to enjoy the experience of wrapping her arms around Percy's navel and letting herself get a face full. She swung from his side with only one arm wrapped around him and did some interesting movements with her arms, pretending to fight a monster of some sort, her legs in a warrior pose.

She came down and pulled a face like a warrior. I was nervous, very, very terrified. Percy winked at me and I went up to him, wrapping my arms directly around his behind. "My arms are really, really hurting." He complained.

"I'm sorry for what's about to happen." I said to him.

"What?"

"You'll see."

I felt my feet rise and an exhilaration flow into me to be hovering above the camp, seeing the roofs of all the cabins and the quite beautiful architecture of the camp from the top. It was either that sight or the one directly below my chin. I knew which one I preferred.

Breathing deeply and bracing myself, I lifted my arms to around his thighs, wrapped them tightly around him, and let go of his bottom before leaning down so my head was between his feet. I couldn't keep it up for I could feel the blood rushing to my head. I looked down but felt sick so concentrated on the very nice view above me, I thought it was getting slightly aroused by the action. I whirled my arms around and rocked my head around gently before bracing my core and pulling myself up, not grabbing Percy's legs. I realised how much of a strain it had put on Percy and pushed myself to his chest as we descended. I didn't breathe again until we reached the ground where I found myself collapsing.

The boys grouped together but I think they came to a common consensus pretty quickly. Percy, with a twinkle in his eye, announced me as the winner. I was rising in the points system it seemed.

We then sat down to resume the game as before. Percy, to my disappointment, pulled on his clothes and sat down. His hand gripped my thigh. "Exhibitionist." I whispered to him.

"Just because I've got a nice size and you're jealous of the other girls seeing me." He whispered back.

"Don't you go smart talking me."

"I have a high intellect, I think you'll find."

"You wish.

"Well," announced Jason. "Let's get back to it. Who's turn was it?"

"It's Travis's – were you too distracted by the girls beneath you? Or perhaps Percy?" Conner told him.

Travis reached into the middle and spun the bottle which had been left on the floor for a few hours. It was Katie.

"Dare." She said.

"Make roses grow in Conner's pants." Travis told her.

"Hey! I said it was your go!" Conner complained.

"Well stop being so trusting."

"Oh shut – EEH!" he howled, and his hands reached beneath his trousers as the red petals of roses and the bright white of buttercups sprouted from his crotch. She hadn't put any spiky ones in, at least. After about ten seconds it stopped, and Conner pulled out the last of the flowers, throwing them at Travis.

Katie spun the bottle and found the bottle landed on Piper. "Truth." Piper said, scared that she'd dare him to do something that concerned heights.

"Did you enjoy being so close to Percy's naked body?" Katie asked, grinning.

Piper blushed. "Yes." She admitted.

"OI!" Jason complained.

"Any girl would!" Piper retorted before spinning the bottle and seeing it land on Percy.

"Dare." He said.

"Let my mother buy you underwear seeing as the boy's spread it around the camp."

"He certainly needs new boxers." Annabeth commented.

As if at her word, Aphrodite appeared in mid-air and held out her hand to Percy. "Let's find some nice pants for that nice package." She promised. "And you'll be paying for it."

I looked at the score sheet nearby, Percy would want to take it, even if he was being charged for it. Percy was on twelve, Travis and Jason on six, Annabeth, Piper, and Valentina on five, Katie was on four, and Leo and Conner were on three. Clarisse still wasn't being counted.

**AN: Hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading! Please do favourite, follow, and review! Thanks!**


	42. Neon pants

**AN: And I'm back! Very quickly! Thanks for over 111 111 views so far! Hope you enjoy this chapter where we get some very interesting scenes:**

_Percy's PoV_

Aphrodite took my hand and we disappeared, landing in what I assumed was her special quarters on Mount Olympus. She must have transported a whole fashion shop up there, there were aisles and aisles of racks and a row of changing rooms on the side. Annabeth had tried to go but Aphrodite insisted that I was safe in her hands. I assumed at least a certain part of my body was safe in her hands.

She led me to a stage at the opposite corner, adjacent to two aisles at the furthest end of the hall. They both contained 30 metres worth of aisles filled with underwear. She pushed me up onto the wooden platform and smiled as she eyed my form, assuring me she was checking for size. "Now, strip." She commanded. I took off my shirt and trousers, shoes and socks and stood, letting her watch me in my boxers. The goddess raised her eyebrows and clapped her hands, the boxers fell around my ankles and revealed me completely. My member was head level with her, but I knew she would tie my hands around my back if I tried to cover up. Better to go with it than end up her prisoner. "I know exactly what I've got for you."

"What?" I questioned, my voice lighter than usual but she had run off down the aisle on the right and came back 5 minutes later with a handful of pants which she laid down beside me.

"Try these."

"Thanks." I muttered and pulled on the first pair. I was barely pulling on anything.

"Oh that does you compliments!" she exclaimed.

"It's a piece of string."

"Oh stop nit-picking!"

"I might as well be naked." I said blatantly and moved to the something more substantial for Aphrodite had clicked her fingers and a pile of boxers appeared by my side. I pulled one on.

"Needs a bit of adjusting." She commented and clicked her fingers for a second time, they tightened and shaped so they pushed against my body, accentuating my bulge. "Aaah! Perfect." I realised there were fish on the boxers, one was a particularly large one with its jaws open wide around the crotch.

"Can I try something looser?"

"Why would you want that? Show off!"

"Just to…_hang out_."

"Oh you can do that now!" she said and tugged off the boxers before handing me a new pair that was slightly more freeing. "Now let's start on the briefs!"

She made me step into a pair of bright green-coloured briefs. They were neon. I placed my hands on my hips. "I like these!"

"Neon quite suits you, Percy. Now – how about thongs?"

_Annabeth's PoV_

It was 10 minutes later that Percy appeared, without the goddess, in the centre of the room fully clothed carrying several bags. He rushed off to his cabin to return them before coming back and spinning the bottle. It landed between Conner and Travis.

"Dare." They said.

"Are you sure?" asked Jason. "After last time in the forest?"

"Shut up." They said in unison.

"Well, I dare you to both go and prank each other in front of the whole camp. Tomorrow."

"That all for tonight, then?" Jason asked.

"Well, it has been long." Piper said.

"Yeah." I said. "I still want to be able to function by tomorrow."

* * *

_Travis's PoV_

I prepared all that night; I didn't get a bit of sleep, but it would all be worth it. I was going to do it in the morning so as many people could see as possible. Conner and I exited our cabin at half past seven. Conner patted my back as we went down. "Good luck, mate." Conner encouraged.

"Yeah, you too." I responded.

Once we were there and sitting across the bench from each other, I was prepared and ready to start it. I waited until my food arrived and saw that most of the camp was there. I snuck out the remote control in my pocket. I would press it soon. Just wait until he had put down the cutlery. He rested it onto the ceramic a minute later and I breathed deeply. Pranking never nerved me, but that was mainly because I always had Conner by my side.

3…2…1…"WOOAH!" I yelled as a string pulled me up by the shirt. It must have been placed there when he patted y back! The whole tent became silent as they saw me dangling, like a bat, upside-down in mid-air. It was a strong string. I couldn't cut it. Conner laughed and a mumble swept the campers.

He took off my shirt and spun me around so that the faces of the people circled me like spirits. He stood on the chair and removed my socks and trainers. "Who wants to see Travis's pants?" Conner asked the group.

"Oh, yes!" someone shouted.

He pulled them down – well, up – and left me in my boxers. I was aware of the awkwardness: the yellow fabric falling down around my belly button leaving most of my thighs visible and my package was awkwardly looking down at my head. He then pulled up my boxers and slapped my behind. In front of everyone.

"TAKE THEM OFF!" someone chanted and soon half the camp had taken it up, cheering and clapping at Conner.

He grabbed the sides of my waistband and slowly began rolling them up. I was nerved slightly, would he really expose his brother? Yes, he probably would. "3…2…-" he began but then I remembered the remote control in my hand and struggled to find the red button. I pressed it before he revealed the tip of my privates.

A bang went up and he released my underwear in surprise, looking around to find the source of the disruption. A second bang went up and that was much closer. It was a small thing at the top of his trousers which I had inserted that morning, and it blew a hole in the top of his trousers, causing them to fall down quickly. The camp hooted. And then posters rolled down around the side of the most embarrassing pictures of Conner. He turned in shock at the photos surrounding him and whilst he was facing the other way, I moved my hands, placed them around his stripy trunks and pulled them down. The top of his shirt was the only thing that covered him. And even that didn't do it completely. The camp laughed again. Conner turned around in anger, pulling down his shirt seeing as he had nothing to pull up. Or, at least, nothing that would stay up.

"To pull up my boxers, you'll need to push up your hands." I laughed at him.

"I don't care." He muttered and pulled up his hands, completely exposing his member, and yanked my boxers off me, throwing them to a nearby table where the girls grabbed enthusiastically for them. I grabbed his t-shirt and pulled it up completely so there was no hiding for him. The camp laughed: we'd completely destroyed any of our modesty.

In the end, Katie helped me down, although her eyes were in the wrong place. Conner ran off back to the camp, wearing nothing from the waist down, and I lay exposed to the camp for another few minutes. Well, that went well.

* * *

_Jason's PoV_

That went well for the boys. At least it wasn't me, I couldn't imagine where my privates would reach if _I_ was hanging upside down. Piper would have told me to stop gloating, but I didn't care. I was proud of my size. Well…until it was compared with Percy's. I put that thought out of my head.

Travis and Conner spun the bottle together, although in total silence, and it landed on Annabeth.

"Dare." She said.

Conner thought of one first. "Strip Jason to his pants and then lie in his arms for two minutes in your underwear and let him do whatever he wants to you. Oh, and Percy can't get physically aroused – if he does he loses two points and you and Jason get one each and you can't have sex with him for a week."

"Got that all out of your system, Conner?" Percy asked. Conner glowered at him.

"And how are we going to know if he gets aroused?" Piper asked. Always the first to think of those kinds of questions.

"I could put my hand down his trousers." Offered Clarisse.

"Unfair test." Piper said.

"He can strip naked." Travis suggested. Conner nodded, the first time since breakfast that he'd recognised his brother's existence.

"Or he can just take off his trousers and you can see if he's tenting." Percy himself suggested.

"No." the rest of the group said.

"And let Clarisse strip him." Conner decided.

Clarisse, unusually eager, went over to Percy and slowly undid the buttons his shirt, pulling it out and looking at his abs with watery eyes. She undid his flies and moved the two sides of his trousers to each side, revealing the fabric of his boxers. It was blue and grey, with fish on them. There was one extra large one surrounding his crotch. Percy sighed and stood up before Clarisse tugged down his trousers, pulled off his shoes and socks, rubbed her hand against his package, and pulled down the boxers. He wasn't aroused from that. A tough nut to crack.

But now, the part I was most looking forward to. Annabeth stood up wearing and approached me. She stripped to her red bra and knickers. I watched eagerly. So did Percy, but nothing was happening around the crotch area. Not yet, anyway. I needed him to loose those points. Annabeth pulled me up by my shirt and took off my outer clothes. Piper had suggested I wear bright, neon-green trunks today and I had obliged. They were tight-fitting and it didn't take a genius to figure that I was very happy. Percy must be very strong-minded if he wasn't. Annabeth, and Piper, raised their eyebrows at me but I wasn't ashamed.

I pulled Annabeth closer and she lay in my arms, her knickers against my trunks. I caressed her hair and she put her hands through mine. My hand moved across her chest, feeling her smooth skin. Her hands moved around the hair next to my nipples, grasping at the bulging muscles (they weren't the only thing that was bulging) on my arms, and the slight trace of stubble on my skin. My hands moved over her body gently, my eyes closed, and I soaked in the warmth from her. She was unlike Piper, a more relaxed being. She was like a wooden figure. Speaking of wood…I checked Percy but he was watching us nonplussed, unblinking even.

"You'll have to try harder than that." Annabeth whispered to me. I realised she was on my side too.

My hands moved further down, interfering with the small amount of fabric on her and fiddling with the elastic. I moved her further down my knee so that her arms could trace over my pants and on the thick, bright pink waistband of the trunks. She pulled them down gently, not enough to reach the part I was protecting but enough to possibly tease Percy.

"Annnddd time up!" Piper announced, checking her watch. She probably didn't want her friend messing with the part of her boyfriend which was reserved for her. Clarisse made a show of getting on one knee and looking at Percy.

"He's not aroused!" she exclaimed.

Percy grinned and opened his eyes. He had attached some very convincing images of his sea-green eyes to his eyelids. The cheat! The scoundrel! I punched him where it hurt. "Hey!" he said, but he had still won. "Nice pants, Grace." He teased.

"At least I didn't need Aphrodite to get them for me!" I responded smoothly.

"At least I don't go around looking like a poster for some long-gone rock band! Seriously – who wears neon? Especially down _there_."

"Oh shut it, fashion freak. I'm pretty sure boxers with fish on are reserved for children."

"I _am_ the son of Poseidon – are you forgetting?"

"Oh shut it, both of you." Annabeth shouted. "Let's get back to it!"

She spun the bottle and found it landed on Leo.

"Dare." He perked up.

"Do 50 press-ups on top of Clarisse with your shirt off!"

"Why shirt off?"

"Because we need to see those non-existent abs!"

"I can't have that scrawny git on me!" Clarisse exclaimed.

"Oi!"

I glanced at the scoresheet next to me: Percy was on thirteen, Travis on seven, myself and Annabeth on six, Piper, and Valentina on five, Katie and Conner were on four, and Leo was struggling behind on three. Leo would need to take that dare! And we needed to get Percy off that top spot!

**AN: Hope you enjoyed & thanks for reading! Please do favourite, follow, and review to get the next chapter out quicker! Thanks so much! See you in chapter 43 (hopefully coming out very soon)!**


	43. Hugging, selling, and tugging

**AN: Here it is: Chapter 43! Thanks to Writer2006 for the review! :) Hope you enjoy:**

_Leo's PoV_

Just because my abs weren't as impressive as Percy's! I unbuttoned and slipped off my shirt before lying down on top of Clarisse who was lying down already. I was ready for my arms to scream in pain. I was about to start when Annabeth whispered something into Percy's ear and he smirked slightly. It could only get worse, then.

"Well, 50 press ups is a bit much." Annabeth said to me.

"Yeah, you're right about that." I muttered.

"Well," began Percy. "You can do 30 if you lose the trousers."

"Done." Leo said and pulled off his jeans and got down again. Annabeth whispered something into Percy's ear again.

"Or…15 if you take off the boxers."

I looked up at Percy and swore. "Do you want me to embarrass myself in front of everyone."

"Yeah, pretty much."

I pulled off my boxers, much to Clarisse's delight, and began by descending gradually and then pushing myself up, lowering again, pushing up again, lowering, pushing, lowering, pushing, lowering, pushing – I was conscious every time I descended of my privates touching Clarisse's body. The fifteen passed quickly and I got up, being careful to cover myself up and looked around for my boxer shorts. I saw that Valentina had them clutched in her hands and so pulled on my trousers regardless and pulled on my shirt, slightly out of breath.

Katie was on the receiving end – and I don't mean of Travis – and she went for a truth.

"Have you ever had sex with a flower?"

"Eww – no!" she replied immediately.

"She's certainly used them though." Travis snorted. He got a slap for that.

She spun the bottle and it landed on Valentina. "Dare." She said.

"Take every boy's underwear and wear them under your trousers and one on your head." Katie dared.

"Alright." Valentina said. "Take them off, boys."

We grumbled a bit but eventually Valentina was holding, in addition to mine, three boxers (one with fish on them) and a pair of neon trunks. She took off her trousers and pulled on the four pairs of boxers before placing the trunks gingerly on her head. Remind me never to touch her hair again.

She spun the bottle and it landed between Jason and Percy.

"Dare." Jason said on behalf of the two.

"I dare you to…to…both fit naked into this pair of briefs." She brandished from her pocket, like a precious sword, some bright yellow briefs.

"For how long?" Percy asked.

"3 rounds." Valentina said.

_Piper's PoV_

The two stripped naked and I found my eyes drawn to Jason's hot body in front of me. Neither was covering up and I certainly wasn't complaining. Valentina handed over, rather reluctantly, the briefs – what else was she hiding in her pocket? They stood back-to-back and were trying to figure out what to do. I wasn't complaining – the longer they stood, wriggling about the better! In the end, they both put their left leg into the hole of the pants and pulled them up.

The logo was between the two of them, the briefs covering up their front (unfortunately) and one cheek each. In the end, it hurt them too much to sit down so they stood up in the middle, their hands trying to pull the briefs around to give them more comfort and coverage.

Percy turned around to face inwards and spun the bottle: me.

"Dare." I said defiantly.

"Move Jason's bulge so it's hanging out of the pants – please! It's constricting me!" he complained.

"Oh sure!" I replied and reached into the bulge on Jason's side to move his member aside and push it out the hole to the side. I then quickly kissed his lips and sat down to spin the bottle: Annabeth.

"Dare." She said.

"You have to guess which one is Percy from these two" I indicated the two boys, "by only touching their privates. Close your eyes."

Annabeth shut my eyes and I stood up again and approached the two heroes. I knelt down and moved my hand into Percy's side of the briefs, moving his privates delicately to one side before spinning the two around, their privates were the funniest thing to watch, whirling around rapidly. I stopped them and led Annabeth towards them for Valentina had produced another pair of briefs and had strapped them over her eyes.

Her delicate hands reached down. She touched Jason first and her hands examined him carefully, I could tell he was trying not to get aroused. She then moved around and felt Percy. She spent the same amount of time on each of them.

"Well?" I asked.

"The second one." She said quickly.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"Because I'm bigger." Percy joked.

"Well – you tugged out little Jason on the right-hand side but tugged Percy out on the left." She said.

"Wow." Percy said. "No difference then?"

"One got slightly more aroused than the other. Not mentioning any names, of course!"

Annabeth reached into the middle and began to spin the bottle when Percy butted in. "Wait – if it lands on me, I win – right?"

"You only just figured that out, Seaweed Brain?"

"Well you better hope it's not me, then!"

The bottle landed on Conner.

"Dare." He said.

"Give Percy a wedgie."

"Sure!"

"At least it won't be as bad as your brother's." Percy said.

"I wouldn't bet on it." Conner replied and flexed his fingers before moving over to him and grabbing the waistband around the front and pulling up. Percy howled in pain, so did Jason.

"Really, Annabeth?" Percy asked.

"Well, you can take off the briefs now!"

"I don't think I'll be able to put anything on!"

"Fine by me."

Jason pulled down the briefs and chucked them back at Valentina when a cry sounded from the forest.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Let's find out!" said Percy and snatched up Riptide and hurried out along with Jason, both of them completely naked.

_Percy's PoV_

We ran through the lush grass, thick trees, and thorny brambles to where we thought the source of the outcry was. It was pitch dark and there was no light. Then I realised the others hadn't followed us. It was only myself and Jason. Naked. Armourless. Defenceless. And then a voice cried: "We've got you."

A torch fell upon our faces and a girl appeared in front of us, clad in armour and with a face ready for battle. "You're prisoners. Come with me to our gaol – now!"

We followed. She hadn't yet realised we were completely naked. Once inside the cramped room that she called a gaol, I realised we were not alone. A fire crackled in a stand on the wall on the left and lit the whole room. Another girl, a guard, stood in the corner, ready for attack. She looked at us.

"Is this some kind of joke?" she asked.

"We really didn't want it to be." I said.

"Why are you playing capture the flag naked? You could get yourself killed!"

"At least we didn't." Jason said.

"And we're not actually playing…"

"We'll just go…"

"No!" she said and approached us, jabbing a finger on our chests and pushed us into the cold stone wall. "What if you are playing? And besides, you're very cute."

She allowed her hands to trace down and capture our flags.

"Oi." A voice shouted. "What are you doing fondling our prisoners?" It was her team's captain, it seemed. The girl moved away immediately. The captain looked at us, his sharp features examining us. "They're not even that impressive."

"They are!" Jason said and then blushed and corrected himself. "Mine is!"

"Don't strip our prisoners!" he said to the guard, completely ignoring Jason's comment. "Tell them to get their kit back on."

"They don't have any." The guard said.

"So they came in all hanging out? Yeah, right."

"They did!"

"Get them some boxers. I don't want to be seen harbouring naked elves."

"Where am I meant to get them from?"

"Ask someone!"

"Can I have yours?"

"Watch it."

The guard rolled her eyes and let the commander move on before yelling to some campers at the end of the corridor. I watched with eyes raised as one dropped his trousers, pulled off his plainly coloured boxer shorts, and handed them to Jason. The other did the same unwillingly when the girl commanded him and handed it to me. We pulled them on and sat down next to the guard. She kept herself seated between us and, after casting her eyes around, stuffed her hands into our pants.

It was ten minutes later when I heard a shout from below. Voices yelled worriedly and a pair of feet hurtled up the staircase, armed with a sword. Two others followed behind them and they burst into the small gaol cell. One jabbed a sword at us. The guard had withdrawn her hands from our boxers.

"What should we do with them?" asked the lead. His voice was thick and deep.

"Guard them here?" asked the second, a girl with fair hair who was looking at our boxers pointedly.

"Have a bit of fun?" suggested the third, he was looking at our boxers too.

"What do you mean?" asked the first.

"Well, they're wearing boxers. Almost a crime, isn't it? Let's turn them into briefs."

"I wear boxers." The captain said and pulled down the side of his trousers.

"That's not a sight I wanted to see!"

The boy crouched down regardless and swiped his sword at Jason's thigh, removing part of his boxers. He repeated this four times until Jason was left in brief-shaped boxers. He then turned me around, but the girl stopped him.

"Look!" she exclaimed. "Are you blind?"

"What?" he asked. Her finger jabbed at my bottom. "My gods!"

She pulled down my boxers and I whipped round in surprise. She looked up and I realised a certain part of my body had whacked her. Whoops!

"Err...err…anyway. We'll…er…be taking that." She said and I looked down and my eyes lifted in surprise. They weren't boxers, just looked very much like them, very well folded. That's why the boy was unwilling to take them off! On the back was a bright yellow flag. The cloth was the flag!

"We'd have had to strip every soldier in the group!" the girl exclaimed. She looked up to me and seemed to be unsure as of what to say. "Thanks." She said timidly. "Nice co-"

"Yeah, thanks." Jason said.

"I wasn't talking to you."

_Conner's PoV_

The boys came back, stark naked, and sat down before pulling on their clothes. They looked slightly worse for wear. I was glad. We had set that up! Well, at least they wouldn't know. But I seemed to sense Jason's eyes on me with suspicion.

Percy spun the bottle and it landed on Katie. "Dare." She said.

"Take the Stolls and try and sell them to one of the cabins." He dared. I hated him sometimes.

"Sure."

Katie grabbed our hands and led us out of the door and took us further on down. She was taking to the Aphrodite cabin. Of course. She knocked on the door and her grip on our wrists hardened. She wasn't taking any chances. As her hands were occupied, she banged at the door with her foot. The girls' beauty sleep had been disturbed. A girl appeared at the door, her hair was messy and cast about her like spaghetti.

_Katie's PoV_

"What do you want?" she slurred.

"To sell you these two." I said.

"And why would we want them?"

"Give them a chance." Said another girl who had appeared beside her sister, her hair was not in much of a better state. "Why would we want them?" she repeated.

"Well…they've got very nice bodies."

"Show us, then." Said the first.

"No, we'll see for ourselves." Said the second and turned to Conner, tugging off his t-shirt. She did the same to my Travis. "You're not wrong."

"What else?" asked the first.

"They can do stuff…"

"And?"

"They're well hung."

The second responded by pulling down Conner's trousers leaving him in his boxer shorts. He'd pulled them on when Jason and Percy were in the forest. She pulled back the waistband and peered in, her eyebrows raised, and her head nodded in approval. I must admit I looked down too. She wasn't wrong.

"We'll take them, then. How much do they want?"

"Nothing." Conner said and, after pulling up his trousers, sprang loose from my grip and ran back to Jason's cabin. The girl slammed the door and swore at us. Travis and I legged it afterwards.

Once back, I spun the bottle and it landed on Jason. "Dare." he said.

"Go with Percy into the lake, in just your boxers. You must protect Percy for 10 minutes and make sure no mermaid gets him." I dared.

"But how will you know?"

"Make sure he returns in the boxers. And they must be your favourite boxers."

"And if he doesn't return in them?"

"You lose a point."

The points were scary. Percy could win at any moment: Percy was on fourteen, Travis, Jason, and Annabeth on seven, Piper and Valentina on six, Conner and I on five, Leo on four. That bottle better not land on Percy!

**AN: Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! There are still a few chapters left in this story so please keep checking for updates (or you could follow to get notified of them). Please do favourite, follow, and review if you enjoyed. Thanks! See you for chapter 43!**


	44. On the floor were my boxers (again?)

**AN: As a treat for I have no idea what, this chapter is especially long (3200 word+) – the longest chapter by quite a bit as of yet! So…hope you enjoy:**

_Jason's PoV_

The whole group went down to the lake shore where they watched as Percy and I stripped off our outer clothes. I had brought a pair of boxers, my favourite pair (for Piper had made sure), and I managed to get my neon trunks from Valentina (after giving her three pairs of my underwear in exchange). I took off the short-cut boxers from the game of capture the flag and pulled on the neon trunks (I didn't really want to have anything flapping about). I gave Percy the boxers rather reluctantly and he pulled them on – I knew he was going to try and get kidnapped just so he could get kidnapped.

"Look, Percy, don't you dare run off with anything or dangle out a leg. You will not pull down your boxers and you will keep your privates hidden or –" I warned.

"Because you're jealous that the mermaids will be attracted to my co –" Percy replied.

"You wish! You just stay underwater and leave me to it!"

"Because you don't want to lose a point?"

"Exactly. And don't you dare try and lose my boxers. They're my favourite." I said, looking down at them. They were a green colour with clouds flying round it. There was a Superman logo on the front. And he would not lose them. Not if he valued his life. They seemed quite tight on him, specifically around the front – he better not rip them either.

"You are forgetting something important."

"Yeah, and what's that?"

"That the sea's my domain." He said and placed a hand on my trunks and pushed, letting me tumble into the ground. The breath was knocked out of me as I hit the water, I struggled to reach the top. The girls was laughing behind him and Percy turned, waved, adjusted himself underneath the underwear, and then dived in.

His hand grabbed my legs and I kicked to no avail; his hands moved to the waistband of my pants and then pulled downwards, under the water. A bubble was made and placed around my head and then a sword dropped down beside me. Annabeth had thrown it in. I seized it, grabbed Percy's hands, and we swam down into the lake. I couldn't let him escape. We reached the bottom thirty seconds later – at least a minute had passed by now, I had it on the watch I'd borrowed from Travis – it would probably go twice as slow, but it was all I had.

We reached the bottom and I seized Percy by the arm and pinned him on the ground before grabbing the seaweed and hastily tied him down onto the ground before going up and holding the sword steady. Half a minute went by; nothing happened.

"You alright down there?" I asked and looked down. He was still there, much to my relief, but I realised his boxers were halfway down his thighs and he was trying to wriggle them off. Idiot!

_Percy's PoV_

If I could have wriggled them off with Jason noticing, it would have been great! But, alas, he swam down, punched me in the balls (thank the gods for water resistance), and then pulled them up. His eyes directed at me every ten seconds, just to make sure.

A minute later, there was a dart at the corner of my vision and a hand crept towards me, untying the seaweed. I didn't cry out. The hand pulled me and dragged me across the bottom of the lake. I looked up and saw there was a mermaid in battle with Jason, his eyes were diverted.

I was in the cave not long later and a pair of hands, belonging to the mermaid, grabbed me and pushed me against the bed. Her hands trailed down to the boxer shorts and wondered over my bulge. She flicked me over in a second and pulled the back of them down and then her hands trailed underneath me, her hands enclosed teasingly around my privates and she pulled me around, leaving me completely naked except for the part she most wanted.

The boxers were on my feet and I kicked them off. The mermaid seized them and pushed her tail into the hole for the left leg. She didn't rip it, unfortunately.

Her hand moved gradually upwards, revealing my skin bit by bit, a slow tease. She seemed to know I was the son of Poseidon, I was well known, even under the lake. Her eyes scanned me like Aphrodite had not too long before, hungry and eager. Perhaps she wanted to know what Poseidon was hiding inside his immortal trousers. Well, he wouldn't exactly hide it if she just asked. It was easier to get in bed with him than with one of the Aphrodite cabin!

I liked to think I set the bar high when it came to male demi-gods. Her hands and mouth worked on me and she moved herself up my body until her face was level with mine and my boxers were covering my privates, only not in the way they were designed for. Oh god! I was enjoying this! I could see why Jason had gone grudgingly all those days ago…my hands pulled down the boxers – Jason's boxers – on the mermaid and discarded them on the floor. They landed near the door, floating downwards slowly.

_Jason's Pov_

Left! Right! Duck! Swipe! I managed to make the mermaid dive away and looked down…I saw Percy's feet being dragged away and kicked my legs hard towards him, but he was going way quicker than I was. A mermaid was dragging him, I saw, as he disappeared into a cave. I snuck in behind the two and watched as they disappeared into the room. There was something familiar about it.

The walls on either side of the cave were covered with spears and weapons…and seaweed. I still had the sword with me and so swam on. I passed no one until I reached the door where there were two guards. I lashed out but they fought back, swiping at me with their sharp spears and gnashing their teeth. They grabbed me by the arms and pulled me into the room next door.

I feared for my life! I put my hands in the air and they pulled down my pants. I didn't try to cover my (floating) member. I couldn't tell if I was aroused or not. The guards swum closer and seemed to examine every inch of me. The sword I had wielded had been pushed away with disgust when they had grabbed me.

It was only when their spear pricked at my rear end that I lashed out – partly with fear – and grabbed the weapon, whirling it around and forcing the mermaids to back against the corner. The other mermaid used her spear to jab at the neon pants on the floor and hoisted them up above her head. I sighed and turned away, swimming out of the door and locking it behind me.

I then moved towards the now unguarded door where I knew Percy was. I opened it a crack and was surprised to find my boxers on the floor. That could only mean one thing and I was afraid to look up, but I did; and there was Percy, completely naked, about to play a game of hide the purple parsnip!

He looked up in shock at me, also naked, holding in one hand the boxer shorts (which I had picked up) and a spear which was pointing at him. His eyebrows were raised and the mermaid stood up in surprise, he gasped in shock.

And then his eyes widened further and a hand clasped over my mouth and pushed me onto the bed next to Percy before turning towards me, taking away the spear, and placing the boxers on her head. She grinned at me, a horrible, disgusting, yellow-teeth grin. I wanted to be sick. I felt light-headed.

The ten minutes must be nearly up! I couldn't let this happen! I kicked my legs and pushed the mermaid away and grabbed my spear. I forced her onto the bed and brought the spear down as hard as I could on the other mermaid who was crawling back towards Percy – water resistance wouldn't stop me!

She fell unconscious to the floor and I grabbed Percy, pulling him up. The mermaid who had grabbed me was startled and I grabbed the boxers from her head before turning to Percy and, because I couldn't trust him, pulled the boxers up.

"Tell anyone about this – or take off those boxers – and I will tell Annabeth what happened." I warned.

"Annabeth wouldn't believe it!" he replied.

"You know she would."

"And by the way – that's disgusting. A mermaid? With a mermaid? You'd have it off with a MERMAID?"

"You do realise…that that's exactly the same mermaid who was with you?" Percy reminded me. I blanched. "And if you tell Annabeth then I'll tell Piper about what happened then. Checkmate."

I took Percy out and we swam out. After Percy tried to slip off the underwear at the entrance to the cave, I held a hand fixedly to the front of his pants, preventing the fabric from moving.

We reached the surface not long after, we'd been gone 17 minutes, Annabeth said – always precise.

"You're naked." Leo said.

"Well observed." I said and, feeling a little cheeky. "Though of course you wouldn't know what a real one looks like."

"Shut it."

"What happened to your pants? I enjoyed those neon ones!" Piper said. I also remembered the times we'd had with those.

"Oh…Percy thought it was funny to take them off." I replied, proud at the quick lie.

We climbed back to the cabin and, halfway up, I turned and saw a bit of neon on the lake. Thanks, mermaids! I conjured the wind and brought them towards me. I saw Percy watching me with raised eyebrows. "What?"

"Why are you that bothered?"

"They're good."

"They're neon!"

"Piper loves it when I –"

"When you _what_?"

"Nothing."

"What? Jason?"

"Nothing."

Percy gave up quickly and we returned to the cabin. "Can I have my boxer shorts back?"

"What do you do with those neon pants?"

"I...I…"

"Do you want them?"

"We both fit inside them…"

"Oh that's disgusting! Did you think of having it off with me when we were in those briefs?"

"WHAT! No!"

"I should hope not!"

"Oh lay off."

It was my turn anyway so I reached in and spun the bottle and, whilst Percy and I changed, it spun. A slow turning…it couldn't go on Percy, could it? It went around, and around, and around…Clarisse. Phew!

"Dare." She said after I sat relieved for a few seconds.

"Give me a strip tease."

"I'd rather do it to a cow!"

"Fine."

"Wait…no!"

"What do I do if I don't want to do it?"

"Strip _naked_."

"I'll do it, then."

She moved over to me and sat down on my lap, her hands sat on my thighs and moved further up. Piper growled softly nearby, like a dog seeing its owner stroke another. She descended onto my knees, wrapped her arms around my neck, and (with a disgruntled expression) shifted herself so that she sat on my crotch.

"And, Jason, I will _not_ be taking anything off." She muttered to me quietly.

"Shame. It was going so well." I replied.

"I could tell. Your trousers are as tight as your emotions are."

"I would have thought that my feelings are pretty simple right now. I just admitted them."

"Feelings and emotions – the first thing you learn in the Ares' cabin is that they are two very different matters."

"Oh? I thought it was how to kill people with your bare hands in 10 different ways."

"That as well. What are you trying to say?"

"That you are a bunch of battle-loving bastards."

"At least I'm not a sex-loving savage."

"And you're not?" I replied, our voices were rising to shouting level now.

"Well – I do like a boy or two. But I don't get aroused at every bloody person I look at."

"Well you're missing out."

"So is your girlfriend – on a proper _experience_."

"And what would _you_ know about that?"

"I'm sure Percy would give her a better treatment."

"Just 'cos you don't recognise true talent!"

And then we were at each other's throats like wild animals. She hurled me across the room and I ran, like a bull, to charge into her chest.

"Oh, break up, will you?" Percy said, his voice slightly annoyed.

"Oh, I know." Katie said to the two fighters. "That really wasn't a proper lap dance – you barely undid a button on your blouse! I have an idea."

"A way for me to get at his throat?" asked Clarisse.

"In a way…I don't know what you'll get up to. How about you spend some time in the cupboard. Together. That's the dare. For the two of you."

"No bloody way!" I said and Piper seemed to perk up too but Clarisse had me gripped around the throat and was dragging me by the cuff of my shirt into the bathroom, seeing as there was no cupboard in the room. At least, none that wasn't full of old coats and boots because even Clarisse was above that standard, it seemed.

She pinned me against the wall and her hands moved back to my thighs and she followed by crashing her lips against mine and moving her other hand up the back of my shirt to fondle my hair. I wrapped my arms around hers and kissed her back passionately. Two souls united, war and air together. We were fierce rhinos, horns locked in combat, battling against each other with all our strength, trying to knock the breath out of each other.

My hands trailed down to her chest and her hands moved to my belt buckle, undoing it and pulling it out before wrapping it around my neck. I pulled up her t-shirt in response and my hands felt around his behind. Those firm cheeks hardened by battle; those beautiful eyes blazing; those strands of hair flailing wildly like they were caught in the wind. And seeing as I controlled the wind, that wasn't exactly false.

But then I remembered someone else: Piper. She was wild and fierce but she had something Clarisse would never had, could never dream of having: a gentler, fairer side. An ability to make me fall at her knees in absolute attachment.

And I realised this by the time I was in my neon trunks, my hands already reaching down the back of her blue knickers. I withdrew them and realised that her bra was already off. Her hands were gradually beginning to pull back my waistband and it was only a matter of seconds before she would be seeing _my_ privates on show. And I didn't want that.

I withdrew my hands and used them to take away her hands from my pants. "I wanted to see what you were hiding." She teased. But I was having none of it. I had had enough of cheating on Piper. I took away her lips from me and pushed her back so that she fell onto the toilet seat. She propelled herself forward and engaged in battle with me. "So this is how you like it?"

"No." I struggled back and pushed her away again but she grabbed the waistband of my underwear and so, as she fell to the ground with a firm thud (I dread to think what the others thought was happening because no doubt they were listening at the doorway), the trunks came down with her. I turned at once and placed my hands firmly on my privates. She looked up but saw nothing but my rear end. Her hands reached up and stroked it but by that time my trousers were half way up my legs. I could put the pants on later. "Look…we've finished the dare." She had seen my member beforehand, but not at close quarters nor alone.

"I didn't even get to see your co –"

I was about to say 'shove it up your arse' but thought that was exactly what she wanted. "I recommend you put some clothes on." Was the sentence I settled with.

"Did you not even like my knockers."

"I didn't look." I said.

"So Piper is the one, then?"

"She has a better set than yours." I whispered to myself. "Really – put on some clothes. And, please, give me back my pants."

"Oh – I'm keeping these!" she said, smiling, and pulled them on over her knickers. "As a memory of what almost happened. Love with the son of Zeus of all of them! It will happen sooner or later, Grace."

"We'll see about that, La Rue."

I turned my back as she pulled on her clothes (my hands fixed firmly on my trousers in case she tried to pull them down for another peek) and then we both went back into the room. There was a hurrying of footsteps as we moved to the doorway and, when we arrived inside, they were hastening to sit themselves down.

"Have a good time in there?" teased Percy.

"She gave you one, eh?" laughed Leo.

"Fuck off." I replied and grabbed some boxers to pull on behind a chair.

"Ooh ooh!" Katie grinned. "Enjoyed it, Clarisse?"

"Shut it." She replied.

But that was one point to me, Katie had said. So perhaps it was worth it – if they thought she'd done something in there. And I think kissing passionately in our underwear counted – even if I was trying to ignore what had happened.

Clarisse spun the bottle and it landed upon Leo. He chose dare.

"I dare you to…" and then she whispered something to Leo.

He nodded and then Leo offered me a sweet. I took it with suspicion, but nothing happened. "I'm going to the toilet."

"Not taking Clarisse with you, are you?" Conner joked. I slapped him in the face and then went back into the bathroom, having a sudden desire to go to the toilet. Perhaps that was the dare. I opened up and finished however, just as I had finished, the lock on the door clicked and I spun around to try and stop the door from opening when it swung wide open and there stood Leo and Clarisse underneath him, kneeling on the ground. My dangling privates were in her direct eyesight. I clapped my hands to the object of view immediately and then pulled up my boxers and went back into the room, glaring at Leo. After washing my hands, of course. I was fussy about hygiene.

Leo spun the bottle and saw that it took Conner into its grasp. He also took dare.

"Stand in the middle, starkers, and let us all draw you for ten minutes. Whoever draws you best gets to choose who you dare next."

"Oh, fine."

"And no covering up, either!" Clarisse added with a smirk.

The scoreboard read as follows: Percy was on fourteen, Jason on nine, Travis and Annabeth on seven, Piper and Valentina on six, and Conner, Katie, and Leo on five. I was slowly catching up to Percy.

**AN: Thanks for reading & hope you enjoyed! If you did enjoy it, please do favourite, follow, and review to get the next chapter out quicker! See you for chapter 45 shortly!**


	45. The boxers of Bunker 9

**AN: And I'm back very quickly! First, I would like to thank Halo top for the review/suggestion – it made me laugh. I shall certainly consider it! Second, just a note about the future of the fanfiction – I use a wheel of fortune (I'll remember to include a link once I've concluded the fiction) that helps me decide who the 'bottle' will land on next. And also I enjoy spending 15 minutes watching the wheel go round…and round…and round…**

**My point is that the wheel will make it's way to Percy sometime soon and then Percy will have the full fifteen points (although it will of course very interesting) and after that all that remains are the final dares by Percy, and then a final conclusive chapter (and a spin at the end, perhaps?) before the fanfiction is over. More on that when the time is upon us. So…please make the most of these last few chapters and enjoy them as ever (I'll be concentrating on some of my other stories later as well). I've found myself adding a bit more humour in these past few chapters – feedback on that would be great, as always!**

**Anyway, thanks for reading this far and I have and shall continue to love writing these experiences :P. Hope you enjoy chapter 45 (yet again, the largest chapter so far):**

_Conner's PoV_

"You know what, Grace, when I get fifteen points, I am so going to make you dangle out in front of a bunch of campers and let them do what they wish." Percy joked.

"You dare." Jason replied.

"You know he will." Said Annabeth.

"Hey – Conner – can you move your hand a bit, it's in the way of your co –" Clarisse asked.

"Yeah." I said.

I was standing in the middle of Jason's cabin, my bare feet cold on the floorboards, and my privates hanging unprotected in the air. In front of my friends, my brother, and my brother's girlfriend. I remembered that girl I liked all that time ago…she'd played with us, I remembered. I liked her. I might try and get her back again…but I could barely remember her name.

I moved my hand so that is was raised into the air like a superhero. I had been in multiple positions and so my arm was aching more than my feet were. There was one minute left and they were keen to get me in every position possible.

"Conner, can you fondle yourself?" Leo joked. Oh, how I hated him right now.

"Hear, hear." Piper echoed and after this cry was taken up by the rest of them, I was forced to put my hand on my balls. Oh the embarrassment!

Thirty seconds later and it was over. I tugged on my boxers and moved over to each artist. Leo had drawn me in my latest position, it seemed he had been imagining me fondling myself for a while…wait, that's not how I mean it to sound…

Travis had drawn the top half of me (oh thank the gods) although had removed all the toning on my body. Come on! I had _some_ abs! Katie had drawn me in my full glory, my hands on my hips which were thrust outwards in pride. She had also drawn a fig leaf covering up what I thought was the pride of the portrait. At least she had drawn a few abs.

Clarisse seemed to have followed Katie exactly, except she had drawn what looked like a pineapple in place of the fig leaf – oh that is flattery! Piper had drawn me as I was – warts and all – and Annabeth had too although underestimating perhaps my package. Percy had drawn an absolute joke: my package was barely the size of a pine nut. If that. And Jason had chosen to focus on that very spot of my body. It occupied the whole of the paper…or at least it looked like it. He had drawn like a three-year-old and I couldn't tell what was skin and what was little droplets of ink he'd sprayed around. Valentina had focused very much on what was occurring, I moved on quickly.

"So…who's the best, Conner?" asked Travis.

"More like who's nutted the nuts." Leo joked.

"Shut it, you." I warned him. "Well…none of yours really showed me in a good light. Well, except Clarisse's – but I don't want her to win so I'm going to pick Jason. His drawing of a chiselled, perfectly modelled statue was brilliant."

"Aww thanks!" he said.

"It's bloody awful." His girlfriend complained.

"So, who are you going to pick Jace?" I asked.

"Can you put on the rest of your clothes? Wondering around in your boxers is the first sign of madness." I said.

"I thought that was talking to Percy." Leo joked.

I pulled on my trousers and t-shirt before sitting down and waiting for the person. "Hmm...I would go for Percy normally but he's too close to winning –" Jason began.

"And you don't want to be dangling naked in front of a queue of girls?" Percy interjected.

"That too. So…I'm going to pick Leo because he's annoying."

"Love you too." Leo said.

"Dare?" I asked

"Why not?"

"So…I dare you to run around the cabin naked ten times whilst Jason makes the air whip around violently so it's like running past fans. Hopefully this will make you think again when you make fun of a shrunken co –"

"Alright!" Leo said. "I get it, it _was_ cold in here. It did look like a snail in a shell, all wrinkled and shrivelled up!"

"That's it!" I said and sprang on him, jokingly really. I pulled off his shirt, took off his socks, ripped of his jeans, and tore off his boxers (handing them to Valentina for 'safe keeping'). Leo stood up begrudgingly and then the air in the cabin stirred and it turned into the part of a hurricane closest to the eye of the storm. But just for Leo, we were in the eye. We were safe.

He began running around the cabin. The cold hit him instantly and his teeth chattered. He ran around the cabin again, and again – slower each time until he came to his final lap and then the winds stopped. His hands hugged his privates instantly.

"Lesson learnt?" I asked, teasingly.

"Fuck off." Leo said and pulled on his clothes.

Leo, after recovering himself, spun the bottle in the middle. It found Valentina.

"Dare." She said, readying herself for the horrors.

"Warm me up."

She hugged him half-heartedly and that seemed to satisfy. Valentina's spin found Jason who chose dare, naturally.

"Put on these pants and take a bath. In them." She handed him a pair of white briefs. Only Leo wouldn't feel constrained by them – but he had just been in the freezing cold!

He took the bath and emerged a minute later, dripping wet, and wiped the water out of his eyes. I sniggered.

"What was that for?" he asked Valentina.

"You might want to look down." Piper said, her hand clapped to her mouth to stop herself from bursting into laughter. Clarisse seemed to be ogling him.

The white fabric was thin and it had fixated itself onto the skin beneath it. It had also gone completely see-through. His bulge was visible clearly beneath it, pressed tightly against the briefs. He rushed his hands t the front and pulled on his trousers quickly before sitting down and spinning the bottle again. Not on Percy, not on Percy! Please! Phew! It was on Leo who seemed not to bother saying dare because, well…he's Leo.

"Right, well…" Jason began. "Ermm…"

"Ran out of ideas, Jason?" Leo asked.

"Of course not! I'm flipping full of them! Just…come with me to Bunker 9. The rest of you – stay here. Don't follow us."

"Don't get up to anything too naughty!" Percy yelled as the two left the cabin.

_Leo's PoV_

"So what d'you want making, boss?" I asked him. As long as it didn't take me more than half an hour.

"Go and open the bunker, I'll be there in a minute." Jason said and he ran across the camp towards Percy's cabin.

I walked to the bunker, opened it up, and took a chair within. I'd left my tool belt in the cabin! Damn! I'd attach those to my jeans one day…Jason arrived at that point wielding in his hand the last thing I'd thought he would bring: a pair of Percy's favourite boxer shorts (that is to say, the normal blue ones).

"Weirdo." I muttered.

"Right." Jason said, chucking the pants to me. "I need you to make some adjustments."

"What?"

"Put some metal – I dunno – in it around his crotch and make it so that whenever I touch a button, it seemed like he's got really aroused."

I chuckled. Now that was an idea! "Only if there are two remotes – I want one too."

"Fine." Jason agreed. "Oh, and Leo? Next person you pick to dare should strip Percy naked – or something similar so he removes his underwear and we can change it."

"Won't he notice?"

"Oh, you know him, surely? He's disgusting – he won't notice!"

"You're right." I took the fabric and hastened to a basket full of old bits of metal. "Oh – and I'll need some more fabric to hide the metal. Can you get me some other boxers?"

"Does he have any like that?"

"He _must_ have some blue briefs somewhere. And you have those blue trunks."

"I'm not sacrificing those!"

"They don't fit you anyway."

"Just shut up and make it."

"Oh…and Jason. Can you fetch me some too? I haven't had any since Valentina took our pants."

Jason left and returned five minutes later with a pair of blue briefs he'd also taken from Percy along with a pair of bright pink briefs with flowers on. They would have to do. I cut the crotch area of Percy's briefs up carefully and, having attached some aluminium to the inside of the boxers, I glued on the fabric. Who can be bothered to sew?

"Keep them." Jason said after I offered them him. "But I'll have the remote."

"What should I say I made?"

"Say I made you shower in oil."

I grinned and we left the cabin. I shoved the boxer shorts into the inside of my shirt and we headed back.

"So…what did he make you do?" Piper asked.

"Shower in oil."

"Oh come on! I would've loved to have seen that!"

"You don't smell." Annabeth commented.

"Yeah – I washed after it! I'm not gross!" I said.

"I beg to differ." She said but commented no more on the matter. Her eyebrows were raised though.

I spun the bottle and it landed on Clarisse. "Go into the bathroom with Percy." I dared her and she grabbed Percy and took him to the bathroom. I then drew her close before she entered and pushed the boxers into her hand. "And change his boxers for these." I whispered.

"What should I do to his ones?" she asked.

"Keep them?"

"Sure."

I winked at her. "You'll find out why soon enough. Oh – and make him stay in his boxers when he comes out."

_Percy's PoV_

Clarisse entered the bathroom ten seconds later. Her hand crept into her jumper and came out again.

"What are we going here?" I asked her.

"Strip to your underwear or I kill you." She said. I believed her and threw off my top and shorts. I adjusted my bulge under my boxers – because that was sexy, I believed. She wrapped a towel around my waist and told me to cover me eyes. I did so. She pulled off the boxers but she hadn't knelt. She wasn't looking.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Fight me."

"Why?"

"I like the prize. To win, I must pin you down and pull of the towel and you must stay in your boxers for the rest of tonight. If I win, you can strip me to my underwear and I'll stay in it.

"Sure." I agreed, quite liking what would happen should I win. No…when I win.

"You ready? Three, two…"

And then she sped towards me and I could only put up my hands before she pinned me against the wall. I kicked out my legs and twisted her arm behind her head but then she rammed herself backwards, pushing me against the wall again. She kneed me in the groin, and I fell. She cowered over me and so I sprang up and knocked her back. But she caught hold of my arm and pulled me with her before wrapping her other arm around my neck and pulling me close.

She used her weight to bring me to my knees. "Do you want to surrender?" she asked me. She just wanted to humiliate me. I shook my head. "Then enjoy." She said and was about to strike when I head-butted her knees and she fell too. She tackled me and pushed me sideward onto the ground. I pushed her back but she was on me, and pinned me to the floor. Oh, great.

My hands were pushed behind my back. I was defenceless. "Now. My prize." She grinned. She undid the towel gently and then undid the towel so that only one half was covering my front. She pushed me onto my front and slapped my cheeks playfully. I groaned. She pushed me over again and met the full deal. "Oh, very nice. Very nice. You have a very nice co –"

"Oh, shut up!" I said but I couldn't help it as her hands fondled my balls. I breathed deeply.

"Now – keep your side of the promise." She said and, after pulling up my boxers, tapped my groin goodbye.

I bundled up my shorts and t-shirt and went into the room and sat down, pushing the clothes under my seat.

"What did she do to you?" Leo joked.

I'd been in nothing but my underwear enough times already I honestly couldn't care less. More people had seen me in my boxer shorts – even naked – that had been seduced by the Sirens!

"Are you going to put on your clothes?" Annabeth asked.

"It was part of the challenge." Clarisse said.

"We heard the banging." Leo snorted.

"Shut it you." I warned.

The bottle found Jason. "Dare." he said.

"Strip to your underwear in front of someone here." She dared.

"Sure. Percy."

"Ohh hooh."

I stared in utter confusion as he moved up to me, took off his shirt and moved his hand over his (far less impressive than mine) abs. He pulled down his shorts and twiddled with his waistband before pulling them down. The bulge in his neon trunks were now less than half a metre from my nose. If I'm honest, I felt rather intimidated.

"Enjoying that, Percy?" Leo teased.

"It certainly looks like it." Piper commented, laughing.

I looked down. The fabric in my pants was stretched upright looking like a twig was lodged in my pants. Weird. I touched it hesitantly and found the fabric stone cold. "Huh?" he exclaimed.

"Let me have a look for you." Jason said and sat on my knees before pulling back the waistband of my boxers and peering in. I pushed him back, but he had seen all at a very close view.

I looked in myself and saw nothing bolt upright. And then I looked at my boxers and the twig had gone – disappeared. Odd. Jason spun the bottle again and it landed on Annabeth.

"Dare." She said. "Oh…and are you putting your clothes on Jason? Before Percy finds the sight too attractive."

Jason pulled on his clothes before telling Annabeth the dare. "Give Piper a kiss. A long one."

Annabeth went over to Piper who was sitting openly, and their lips brushed together. Their hands went to their hair in a friendly hug.

"Too much for you, Jackson?" asked Leo and I looked down again to find that twig reappearing inside my blue boxer shorts. Wait. I would never wear my favourite boxers to truth or dare. Well, not now anyway – they might get lost in the lake…

"Woah Percy! It wasn't that much!" Piper said looking down with eyes raised.

"Really?" Annabeth asked.

"Oh come on!" Conner said. "If _that_ gave you a bo –"

"But I'm not…you know…aroused." I said.

"And I'm not a son of Zeus." Jason said. I wish he would shut his mouth sometimes.

"But really!" I exclaimed and stood up. It was a last resort but if it meant I wouldn't be mocked. I pulled my pants down. I then realised I was. Fuck. No – don't think of that either! Piper had teased the side of her knickers and my eyes had caught it. Jason chucked some water on it. I pulled up my boxers quickly and hid my blushing cheeks.

"Was that just an excuse to whip out your co –" Clarisse began.

"No! No, it wasn't. I mean, really, it wasn't…" my boxers were dripping wet and clung like ivy to my skin. But the twig had gone down – the real twig and the weird one. Or was that just my imagination?

Annabeth walked over to me. "Calm down, big boy." Leo heckled. I gave him two fingers.

_Jason's PoV_

Oh! The plan was working brilliantly! Percy whipping down his boxers was only stage one! But there was another plan I was doing…and no one had noticed yet…

Annabeth spun the bottle and it landed on me. I gave a simple nod for a dare. Hopefully I wouldn't be stripping for Percy again, though. Having to put your nearly naked privates up into someone's face was mortifying enough.

"Put your hands down the _front_ of Percy's boxers – if you get him aroused, you get two points." She dared.

"Don't be a loner – give the guy a bo –"

"If you don't shut up, Valdez, I will swing you around the room by the testicles until even the gods can hear you on Mount Olympus." I said.

"Charming." Leo replied.

My hand moved to the waistband of Percy's boxer shorts. I admit, he looked good in them. I could imagine him dangling from the side of a building in them, the fabric flapping in the wind. Trunks and briefs have never really worked with him. Probably because he doesn't have great thighs!

My hand entered and touched hair. Eugh. I reached down and felt the metal, cold and heavy against my skin. It was a miracle he hadn't noticed. Then again, he wasn't the smartest demi-god in the world. He hadn't even noticed the change of underwear. I laid my hand to the side of where I could tell his unmentionables were. Then again, that could be anywhere on him.

My other hand moved steadily to my pocket. Percy raised his eyebrows, all thoughts directed to his decency. I had learnt a long time ago that that was not the wisest decision to make. I always thought of flying through the air at that time…and dropping the Stolls into the lake in just their boxers.

My hand found the remote over my pocket and pressed just slightly into the soft material of it. A faint click, covered by my coughing, sounded and I grinned as the bulge in his boxers became more pronounced. Percy's face blanched. I moved my hands around a bit in the pants to make it seem as if I had done something.

"I didn't know it was that easy, Jason!" Annabeth exclaimed. "We sat together in our underwear together and he didn't get aroused yet even faintly touching him can make him madly in love."

"You know he dreams of it every night." Leo said.

"Don't, Valdez." Percy warned him.

I spun the bottle and it landed upon Leo.

"I dare you to let Percy take revenge on you for a minute." I dared.

At that, Percy sprang at him and tackled him to the ground. He punched him in the face, on the arms, pulled off his shirt so he could tickle the boy, and then punch him again in the face. He unzipped Leo's trousers and yanked them off. Percy laughed as Leo's pink, flowery briefs were exposed. He then punched him downstairs and again on the chest before the time was up.

The trousers were ripped and broken after Percy tore them off so Leo borrowed a (much larger) pair of jeans from Jason, holding them up with a belt, yet they still fell down so most of the pink was still visible. He pulled on the t-shirt. That was unscathed, at least.

Leo spun the bottle and it landed on Valentina. "Dare." She replied.

"Give me a pair of nicer underwear." He said.

Valentina took out a pair of yellow, spotty boxer shorts, pulled Leo up and pulled off the briefs, using her hand to cover up his privates (after peeking in) and exchanged the pairs. Conner was the next person and he was dared to wear the flowery briefs (for, surprisingly, Valentina had no use for flowery pink pants). He did so reluctantly.

I got the end of the bottle this next time and chose dare, easily. "Swap underwear with Percy." Ohhhh nooo. No, no, no! Fuck it! No! No! No! Leo still had the remote…he would use it against me! Oh no. "Just thought that perhaps Percy would enjoy that."

"But they're my favourite boxers!" Percy complained.

"He's not going to eat them." Conner stated.

"Jason isn't predictable." He stated.

But the scoresheet was looking better for me now. I would have to put my embarrassment aside. Oh well. One more dare after this one and I would be equal to Percy. And Leo had certainly raised up the ranks. Percy was on fourteen, I was on twelve, Annabeth, Leo, and Valentina were on eight, Travis was on 7, Piper and Conner on six, and Katie trailing at the end with a meagre five.

**AN: Hope you enjoyed this very long chapter (over 3700+ with notes). Thanks for reading, as always! If you did enjoy it and want to see Chapter 46 out **_**very**_** soon, then please do review, favourite, and follow (but simply reading is great in itself). See you in the next chapter!**


	46. Icy water

**AN: Back very quickly! A slighter shorter chapter than normal, but I still hope you enjoy it:**

_Jason's PoV_

Well isn't this situation brilliant? I'm in a bathroom with one of my friends who is clothed in merely his favourite boxers and we are going to have to switch pants all for the sake of some petty dare which could help stop me dangling naked in front of a queue of girls. It's more bloody terrifying than the entire trip on the Argo II. Vie de merde, as the French would say.

Percy shrugged off his boxers and handed them to me like they were nothing more than a keyring. Although I could sense a little longing in his hands as I snatched them away and removed my own clothing extremely reluctantly. For those boxers contained a metal tool that would give the sense of arousal when Leo flicked a switch. And he would.

Percy stood there naked, right in front of me – watching me strip naked. He didn't even bother covering up. Well, we had been naked in front of much worse. I'd seen it all. At last, I pulled off the neon trunks (which had seen the bottom of the lake, might I add) and exchanged them for a pair of slightly damp, plain blue boxer shorts (for I had thrown water of them). My life; as simple as always.

The naked boy in front of me took my pants from me and slipped them on, nonplussed. I was very, very scared. But if I even put a pin in Percy's boxers, I knew I would get a very watery punch in the face. I heard a faint whirring noise as Percy unlocked the bathroom door and looked down in dismay. For there was a skyscraper springing out of the fabric and reaching towards the sky.

I covered it up with my hands and walked out, hurrying quickly to my seat. But halfway, Leo pushed out his foot and I tripped, my body twisted, and my hands moved to delay the fall. Oh great. I groaned.

"I mean, Jason was out of control. I had to physically hold him back from trying to grab my co –". Percy ranted.

"Yes, all right. They get it." I muttered before sitting down and going to pull my clothes on.

"What are you doing?" Clarisse asked. "Remain in your pants."

I sighed but reached in and spun the bottle. It landed on Katie who chose dare. "Chain Travis to the chair, dress him however you please, and then sit on his lap."

"Sounds more like a dare for Travis." She commented.

"Yeah, but you're struggling behind on points. You're not going to win – might as well make it fun now."

"Well, thanks!"

But Katie did the dare anyways. She waved her hands and a chain of flowers, rose from the ground and wrapped themselves around his arms, stomach, and legs, bounding him to the chair. Then, she removed his outer clothes before taking off his pants and replacing them with her own lacy knickers and (for added embarrassment) bra. The knickers didn't seem very comfortable for him. She then placed herself on his lap so that her back touched his belly.

Katie's spin found Leo who chose dare, again. "First, stand up and pull up your jeans – only disgusting loonies sag their trousers." Leo did this, although he had to jump up and down whilst Valentina held the jeans for them to go up completely. The jeans seemed to be Jason's from when he was nine. "Second, stick a toothbrush down your pants."

"Why?" he asked.

"I can't think of anything else."

"Sure. I'll use Jason's."

"Don't you dare!" Jason challenged but Leo had already hopped to the bathroom (for his jeans were so tight) and stuck the jeans down the back. Jason wouldn't be using that even if it was watched by Hygieia, the goddess of hygiene, herself.

Leo spun the bottle and controlled the air slightly, forcing it to travel to me. It was Leo, sure, but completing this dare would mean I would be equal to Percy. Even if I'd done it by cheating. Leo winked at me before defining my fate, not waiting for the answer.

"I dare you to allow us all to throw cold water over you." Leo dared.

Five minutes later, I stood against the wall of the cabin (outside) and the queue of the campers armed with buckets of icy water stood before me. Percy seemed a little hesitant at ruining his boxers, but seemed willing to soak me, nevertheless.

I screwed up my eyes and within ten seconds, the numerous buckets emptied their chilly glaciers upon me, and I shivered. I thought the mechanism would be ruined by the water, but Leo is indeed a very good mechanic. I looked down and there it was. The skyscraper. And they had seen it. Fuck. I turned around quickly. And pulled down the boxers, my hands (my freezing, cold hands) formed a circle around the part I really didn't want to be cold. And then a second wave hit me, and Piper threw me a towel. Percy wasn't going to dry me off. Shame.

"If you like being in cold water, I'll do it more often." Piper said, grinning.

"No, thanks. I'm fine." I said, rather annoyed and very, very wet.

"So…" Annabeth said once we'd re-entered the cabin. "You're both one away from the 15 mark."

"Scared, Percy?" I asked him.

"No." he replied.

"Because you know exactly what your dare will be if you lose."

"So I better not lose then."

I had pulled on the soaking boxers and spun the bottle and it landed on Piper who said: "Dare.".

"Use your powers to make Percy and Annabeth forget everyone else in the room and get lost…in each other." I said. Piper muttered something, her eyes as fixed as stone and her face completely blank – like a chalk white cliff.

_Percy's PoV_

"We're alone." Annabeth said. "Percy, let's make the most of it."

She moved towards me and I gathered her in my arms. One hand racked my hair whilst the other reached down and tugged at my underwear. No, Jason's underwear. I was glad to get rid of them – I couldn't see what he could in neon trunks. It also felt weird doing it on the floor of Jason's cabin.

I tugged at Annabeth's outer clothes and hugged her soft, silky body to mine. Like two fish, we got lost together. I pulled her grey underclothes off and pressed my lips to hers like never before. I remembered the time I spent with her at my mother's flat. I had spent all that time naked, as a joke, but even then, we had never kissed like this. Like that time in the lake, in that bubble, underwater – I felt the shivers, and not from being in the nude, to go back there. To hold her body in my arms as we got lost in each other.

And then a snap and it seemed everyone else dropped from the sky like icy hail, ruining the night. Some were red in the face, but the rest were heaving with laughter. My hands quickly covered my girlfriend's body as she pulled up her knickers and I helped her fasten her bra. I pulled up the trunks, they were still around my knees, and we stood up. Annabeth put her hand over the front of the trunks. I realised why.

_Jason's PoV_

Oh, that was brilliant! Piper wanted to stop them before the first, well…thrust. The fact that they would dare to do it on _my_ floor! If I had stepped in the aftermath of that! Percy's face stayed beetroot red.

"Enjoy that?" Leo asked. "About to get lost in each other?"

"Oh, indeed they were!" I laughed, clutching Piper with my heaves.

"I thought it was pretty sweet myself." Valentina commented.

"So…one point away? Only that?" Percy said, trying to change the subject quite obviously.

"What do you think? Do the maths." Was my reply.

Piper spun the bottle after collecting herself and found that the bottle landed upon Annabeth who chose dare.

"I dare you to sit in your underwear on Percy's lap for one round. You two are cute like that."

Annabeth stripped back down to her grey pants and placed herself right up against Percy's laps and moved slightly. Percy's arms wrapped around her chest and her hands reached down the sides of his trunks.

Her hands occupied down Percy's trunks; she used her foot to spin the bottle. Yuck. The bottle chose Conner who in turn chose dare.

"Make Leo smell your armpits – hopefully he'll faint and not talk for a few hours." Annabeth dared. Leo cowered away in fear, but Conner grabbed him by the ear and pulled him to the sleeve of his t-shirt. Leo feigned fainting and sank in the chair holding his nose to his sleeve.

When Conner got to the bottle, I decided that it was time to implement my plan. He spun it and I controlled it, beginning to slow it down. I let it spin 10 times before moving the air and slowing it when it reached Valentina, it slowed and slowed and slowed… and then when it got to Piper, I made it start to falter. And then it reached me, but a loud banging noise was made by Annabeth as she separated from Percy and I jumped. The bottle stopped directly between me… and Percy.

"Woooah! The final!" Piper announced.

"What are you going to make them do, Conner?" Leo asked. "Make them give you pleasure, and you judge who is best?"

"Shut it." Conner said but he himself was grinning. For he would decide the final competition.

"Okay…" he said. "I've got an idea. We'll do it…tomorrow. Let's go to bed now."

There was no point to it, but I looked at the scoresheet, the final one: Percy and I were on fourteen, Leo and Annabeth followed up next with nine, Valentina was on eight, Travis, Piper, and Conner were on seven, and finally it was Katie who was on six, shame, she got some interesting dares.

* * *

Once the rest had departed, I stood with Piper, my hands on her hips. "You'll win, won't you?" she asked.

"Of course." I replied easily. "Whatever he plans."

She pulled my chiselled chest closer to her and her hands snuck down the back of my – Percy's – boxer shorts, the blue fabric parting from my skin to reveal my rear end to her delicate hands. I moved her closer to me and we kissed passionately. I removed her outer clothes passionately and my hands cupped her pure red bra.

I removed it slowly. And then Percy walked in. Without knocking. The bastard! His eyebrows were raised as he saw us in just our pants. "Can I have my boxers back, please?" he asked.

Piper drew them down quickly and pulled them off before passing them to Percy. Then, not caring, he pulled off my neon trunks, drew closer to us, and pulled them up my thighs! The cheek! You can't just sneak into someone else's cabin whilst they are trying to have alone time and then strip naked! Piper's eyes were fixated upon his privates.

He bid us a very, very good night, grinned, wished me luck for tomorrow and sauntered out of the door, completely nude, with his favourite pants clutched in his hand. And then he turned back, blew us a kiss (exposing himself yet again to Piper's eyes – I didn't want to cover them up because he would accuse me of being jealous), and then shut the door. I wouldn't be surprised if he was lurking behind the window! I pushed her to the bed, and she took off the trunks Percy had put back merely ten seconds before. I winked at her and our lips drew again.

_Annabeth's PoV_

I stood in Percy's cabin in just my pants. How was I meant to pose? Lie on the bed? One hand in my knickers? Leaning against the wall? Percy entered ten seconds later and I found myself standing stock still in the middle. It took me a moment to realise he was naked, clutching the boxers Jason had had on a moment ago in his hands.

His hand touched my cheek softly and my hands wrapped around his back, pulling him closer to me. His hands reached down my knickers and we moved ourselves to the bed. I pushed him down and sat on top of him before pushing him back down onto the bed. Oh, the night ahead!

* * *

_Percy's PoV_

It was the next day (after a wonderful night, might I add) that we heard what had happened: I was at sword practice when I was seized from behind by the belt and dragged to Jason's cabin by Travis. There, I found Jason with Conner standing by him. They pulled off our armour and then took off our t-shirts and tied them around our eyes as blindfolds before undoing our belt and leaving us in our pants.

Conner moved in front of us and cleared his throat. "Well…this is the grand challenge! It's simple, really! One girl from the group last night – that is, to say, either Piper, Annabeth, Valentina, or Katie – will come in, penetrate your underwear, and you will have to guess who it is! If you both get it wrong, we'll do it again – and that's not an opportunity to get it wrong! – or if you one gets it right and the other wrong, then the one who gets it right wins; and if you both get it wrong well, I don't know what I'll do – think of that later. Oh, and Leo and the other two girls will be watching you."

"What comfort that brings." I muttered.

"Then, bring in the girls!" Conner announced and the door of the bathroom opened, and two pairs of footsteps sounded tapped lightly: one heading towards me, and the other to Jason. And then a pair of hands pulled out the waistband of my boxer shorts and I felt a pair of cold hands touch my skin and goose bumps spread across my body like wildfire.

**AN: So, I leave it on a cliff-hanger! Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed! So…the ending of the show begins – chapter 47 will be coming soon! If you enjoyed, please favourite, follow, and review to get it out sooner! See you then!**


	47. The final fight

**AN: Sorry for the few days of delay, but here is chapter 47! Hope you enjoy:**

_Jason's PoV_

The briefs I was wearing were dragged down to my thighs and I felt myself exposed freely to the air. And then a pair of cool hands enclosed around me and moved up and down like moving up and down a pole. A very, very straight pole. And then a tight-lipped, sweet mouth attacked me like a sponge. A very soft, smooth sponge lubricated with a shampoo than almost seemed to smell of aftershave. Some hair brushed against my belly, it was coarse and rough.

A grunt sounded from beside me – from Percy – and soon one followed from myself and the hands and mouth withdrew, a towel was wiped over me, my briefs were pulled up and adjusted, and the footsteps receded to the bathroom. Then they returned again and shuffled against the wall alongside, I saw after the blindfold was removed, the other spectators.

Percy stood beside me, his cheeks flushed red, his neck pale, the hairs on his neck standing on end, and a very blatant bulge protruding from his boxers. His hands were by his side, quivering slightly. I noticed I stood in the same situation and so moved my hands over my briefs where I saw that a certain appendix was trying to escape via the waistband!

I then looked at the four girls in front of me: Piper, Annabeth, Katie, and Valentina. Clarisse wasn't there – she wouldn't have wanted to see my member, not after what I had done to her.

"So…you've dropped the jocks and they've sucked the co –" Conner began.

"Yes, alright, we get it Conner." Percy said.

"Well – who do you think it was?" Conner asked.

I looked at the row of four girls: they all stood with straight hair, no one had messy hair, or smudged make-up, and none were blushing or flustered in any way. A few had smiles on their lips, but that could have been because of the funny expressions that I must have showed on my face when I –. Or at my hands that were still placed firmly on my underwear to protect what very little dignity that remained for me. I didn't exactly want anything playing peek-a-boo!

I looked at them again, harshly. Then I decided to do something rash and removed my hands from my pants. Two pairs of eyes looked pointedly at it: Piper and Valentina. But I knew Piper, she'd done something like that before to me and the mouth didn't feel the same. So I decided it was Valentina.

"Valentina." I said.

"Why?" Conner asked.

"She was looking at my bulge."

"Probably looking at your briefs." Percy commented.

"And you?" I asked him.

"I think it was Piper." He said. "Because there's red lipstick down below."

"Err…I'm not wearing lipstick." Piper said.

"But your lips are red."

"Just natural." She said. "I am the daughter of Aphrodite.

"But…" and he pulled down his boxer shorts slightly.

"That's the blood, mate – or the towel." Conner said, smirking. "And you're both wrong. So, do it again!"

_Percy's PoV_

I felt the familiar fabric of my t-shirt wrapped around my eyes as the blindfold. And then another pair of hands entered my boxers, although this time they unbuttoned the front of my pants and let me rise freely out of the gaping hole. They were warmer than last time, and slightly wet. Whoever was currently pleasuring me had been with Jason only a few minutes prior. The hands were rougher and they wrapped around me and stroked me gently. I found a touch of fingers on my arm and realised Jason had risen his arms in freedom – I smacked him away.

After the towel had rubbed me off, I pulled up my boxers (buttoning them up after), and then looked at the girls in front of me. But then I had a thought, because none of them looked the type and stared at Annabeth with horror. She smirked back. But… it couldn't be… he wouldn't dare… not in front of his brother!

"So…who do you think it was?" Conner asked.

I looked at him and responded. "You." Believe me, it was with utter disgust.

Jason gasped. "And it was Travis for me!" I should have whispered who I thought it was!

"Both times." Said Piper and then she burst out laughing.

I looked down in horror and pushed down my arousal but it sprang up again and that received yet more laughter than the girls – a cackling sound like wild witches.

"So… what do we do now?" asked Travis.

"Well… I was thinking…" Conner began. "Go for a fight – and no special powers – and the one who pulls off the other's pants wins."

I turned to Jason and smacked him around the face to which he responded by grabbing my arm. I ran to him and pinned him against the wall but then he made a grab for my boxers and I staggered away before he could pull them off. Then he charged at me and pinned me against the wall: he pushed down my boxers so they were wrapped around my thighs but I reached behind, grabbed the waistband of his briefs and pulled him up by them before pushing him away so that he fell to the floor. I took his briefs and pulled with all my strength so that they came down all the way to his feet. He ground his heels to the ground to stop me pulling them completely off.

I moved closer to pick them up but he pulled my pants down with his hands to my shins but I used that opportunity to push his chest back down which meant his heels sprang up and I took off the briefs, pulling my boxers up and waving them above my head. I smiled down at the naked Jason and chucked the briefs at Valentina.

"Oh fuck." Was all my rival could muster. I winked at him. And then his hands thrust themselves up suddenly, grabbing the side of my boxer shorts, and pulled them down to my ankles before pushing me over and pulling them off. Not a draw, exactly, but I guess he could the satisfaction he wanted.

* * *

That night, we grouped together – all except Clarisse who had stopped coming. Shame, I had had an idea as of what to do with her: make her fight naked with the rest of the group without any swords – she would have done well.

"Well done me." I said after a minute's silence. "So… any congratulations?"

"Just tell us our dares." Said Jason.

"I think you know exactly what you're doing. But I want to leave that to the end. So…let's do it one by one." I announced and turned my head towards Travis – the source of great woe during these past few days. And then I turned towards Conner too, remembering he was part of it as well. "This is one for both of you. I'm going to take you to the capture the flag rounds – I planned this earlier, you see. Tonight, though, there'll be no flags. It's just a practice game as well, so they won't be out to kill. Instead of capturing a flag, they will have to suck your co –"

"Oh… all right!" Conner said. "You're getting girls to suck us off?"

"When you put it like that…"

"Yes! It sounds brilliant!"

_Conner's PoV_

Ten minutes later and I was standing in a cold, damp, stone-walled room (fully clothed), chained by a metal link to a post in the side. I was told that if I made a noise, they would smash a rock on my head so, naturally, my lips were locked, padlocked, tied together, and chained to each other.

I sunk against the wall, my hands placed in my lap, and closed my eyes. And then many minutes passed and all that I head was the clamour of swords striking each other, armour clinking loudly, and spears being pushed down into the ground.

And then the clanging and the banging and the shouting and yelling, and chanting drew closer and closer to the fort and rising shouts and calls for help spread throughout the fort. It was within a minute that the door in the room swung open and a group of five entered, wielding their sword and scanning the corners and then one of the boys saw me and tugged me up.

"I've been looking forward to this part." Said someone invisible at the other side of the group.

I stood up and looked at the and then the boy knelt down and his hand moved to my belt buckle and then I moved back, clutching my clothing. "Not you, for gods' sake!"

"Oh, alright! Let's listen to the prisoner!" he said. To be completely fair, I _had_ done it to Percy and Jason.

"Nah, let me do it." Said a girl, she had the voice of the person who had first spoken. "If he finds me attractive, it will happen quicker. No offence, mate."

And she knelt down and I let her pull down my trousers and then my bright blue trunks. Her hands reached around me, carefully massaging and relaxing me, running her hands up and down me. I found my hands clutching into her shoulders aggressively and found her hands grow more urgent and agitated.

"Oh… gods…" I muttered quickly, my heart rate and breathing quickening rapidly.

And then, when I thought it was coming to a close and my hips began buckling towards her, the boy (who had not, to my shame, averted his eyes) knelt down next to her and moved her hands (which were unwilling, might I add) away and grabbed my privates himself. I didn't have the strength to stop myself and found myself buckling one last time. He had brought, to my tip, a golden goblet and squeezed me along the tube, like toothpaste and pulled it away.

"That was an experience…" said the girl."

"Nah – not an exactly extraordinary length, Calvin Klein underwear. Surely you've seen it before?"

Oi! He couldn't be dissing my pants! I pulled them up and stroked the black waistband. "Erm… that was actually my first time." She blushed.

"Well thanks." I muttered sarcastically as they moved away swiftly with my spunk, leaving me there in my t-shirt and trunks.

"Oh…" he said, turning. "shall we bring him with us?"

"He'll be too disgusted." Another boy said. What were they going to do?

One of the girls took out of her pocket a ring of keys which she told the rest of the group she had taken off a guard. She unlocked the handcuffs wrapped around my wrists. "On one condition: take off your t-shirt."

I sighed and shrugged off my shirt and walked across the battlefield, keeping to the trees, in just my very tight pants. They surrounded me like penguins in a huddle, some hands brushing too close to where I really wished they wouldn't.

_Travis's PoV_

Ten minutes after being locked inside a cramped room, I heard a huge knock on the door. Someone was banging against the door and then I heard a jangle as someone passed them a bunch of keys and the lock clicked lightly as the key turned.

I had to push myself right into the corner to avoid being whacked unconscious as the door swung violently around on its hinges, thumping the cold wall with a huge bang. A group of three girls stood framed in the doorway and, upon first sight, they rushed at me, cornering me, and two went on either side of me, tugging down my trousers whilst the third got down onto her knees and seductively licked her lips before pulling down eyeing up my red briefs. Her hands reached up and tugged them off and then all three began attacking my crotch.

It didn't take long before one of them gasped and tugged out the goblet from her belt and, removing the lips of the girl who had pulled off my pants, she brought the goblet to my tip and only just managed to capture the last remaining substance that I had just produced to the world.

They then frogmarched me out of the door before taking me to the top of the stairs. And then I saw Conner, in just his Calvins – he always thought he looked hot in those, he really didn't, his bulge always poked out funnily – also surrounded by a group (some of whose hands were invading him) with one holding a goblet, similar to the one held to me, which contained some godly juices. One of the girls who were with me reached out and knocked the jar out of the hands and she gasped and reached down in a panic to stop it from falling out. A sticky patch was left on the ground.

But the group attacked mine and pushed us all up against the wall before moving us back along and pushing us all into the room we were in before. I was pushed amongst three girls, my body in close proximity to three others. They locked us in.

"At least we still have the juice." The one girl said, her hand enclosing around my member in sympathy. She then looked down and motioned to the quite wide hole at the bottom of the stone wall. I went first, they insisted, and went sideways to avoid anything sensitive scraping against the rough stone. I clung to the floor, the room was on the first floor, and dropped lightly, bending my knees as I reached the ground before moving to the side and allowing the others to drop too. We then rushed across the field, regardless of the other people, to the opposite force.

_Annabeth's PoV_

The two came in, fully clothed, half an hour after they were sent back. They looked absolutely mortified and I really didn't want to ask why. Percy was quick to finish off his dares and so, ignoring the two pale boys, he moved on to Katie.

"Strip Conner naked and lie on the bed with him equally unclothed." He told her.

"Just to spite me?" asked Travis.

"As always."

Katie got up and stripped to her bra and knickers before pulling Conner up the top of his trousers and pushing her body up against him in a way she might do with Travis. Her hands clawed at his chest and within a minute his t-shirt had been taken away as if it had never existed. Her hands then reached beneath his trousers and pulled up the waistband of his trunks so that his pants wrapped above his belly button. She then yanked down his jeans and straddled his waist before pushing him backwards so that he landed rather ungracefully on the soft mattress.

She then turned her body so that her back was facing Conner's face and she pushed him so that he lay upon Jason's duvet in just his pants. She was sitting on his belly and her hands were teasing at the waistband of his bright blue trunks (which she had now pulled down to their original position). I noticed a slight wet patch on them. She pulled down the front of his trunks so that the very jewels they were meant to be supporting fell out; well, they would have fallen out if they weren't very stiffly held in place. She pulled off his trunks, seeming to judge them; I thought that Percy would look very sexy in them. I turned to him and whispered that.

Whilst everyone's eyes were diverted urgently to the situation on the bed, Percy pulled me closer and unzipped his flies to reveal the very same pair. I didn't state that his bulge was showing. Once he'd zipped up and returned to watching the scene like he would a football match, I moved my hands down his jeans and moved my hands over the light fabric monstrously. I'd never known him to wear branded underwear before. I found it very hot on her and even hotter when it was off Conner. I looked up to find Piper looking at us, she winked at me and subconsciously moved her hand under Jason's trousers.

Katie's underwear was then stripped away and the two simply lay there for ten seconds, seemingly struck by embarrassment as suddenly as lightening. Conner seemed to be marvellously aware of the fact that his privates were very close to his brother's girlfriend's leg, and Katie was conscious that Conner's nipples were right against hers.

Once changed and sitting back on their chairs (Katie, Travis, and Conner all keeping their distance from one another), Percy turned to the next along: Leo.

"Well you piece of shit! It's your turn!" Percy said.

Leo gulped. "Go easy, perhaps?"

"You're bloody joking. Let me draw on your balls."

"Oh god…"

"In permanent marker."

"Oh no…"

"And Jason can help."

"Oh fuck…"

_Leo's PoV_

Jason and Percy pushed me into the bathroom and, wanting their hands touching me for as small a time as possible, I pulled off my belt and pushed down my trousers. My proposed night with Valentina was ruined! I then realised the two were sniggering and groaned; I was wearing tighty whities! Valentina liked me in those…

I pulled them down and clamped my hands over the parts which weren't required for the drawing. Percy drew from his pocket ten highlighters, in multiple different colours: neon pink, black, orange, purple, green, blue, brown, yellow, white, and gold. Percy grabbed the green, Jason the blue, they both uncapped the pens, and got to work.

Ten minutes later and I was frogmarched into the main cabin in just my white briefs before Jason beckoned Piper and she came up to me, putting her back against my chest and moved down my pants as she bent her knees as well. Her hands moved over my dangling privates and she moved to the side.

Percy started a drumroll; gods, I hated him! And then, ten seconds in, she pulled her hand away and the cabin descended into laughter: words, hearts, unicorns, girl's knickers, my tight whities danced across the skin like spotlights. I went to pull my pants up but realised that Piper had clamped my hands to my back. Piper showcased them, moving me around so that all areas were visible to everyone. I felt like a statue: always observed and judged, naked in the open in front of many others, exposed to the elements. It was only when everyone had laughed at me enough times to satisfy Piper that she pulled up my pants.

Finally, I got the opportunity to put on my clothes and returned to my seat. Percy turned to Valentina next. He didn't have much against her, except that she owned about half of his underwear drawer (even after Aphrodite helped stock it up).

"Go around the camp and steal twenty pairs of pants from the bodies of sleeping boys."

"How do you know they'll be in their underwear?" she asked.

"It's bloody hot! Of course they will be!" Valentina stood up, grinned slightly, and then Percy added. "Oh, and I'll take them from you." She frowned.

**AN: Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed! If you did, please favourite, follow, and review to get chapter 48 out even quicker!**


	48. Burglar of below

**AN: Sorry for the slightly longer delay than longer and also for the five people who left great reviews (even if one was simply the very beautiful 'e'). Also thanks for 150 000+ views on the fanfic! Thanks for the suggestion for the goddess of rainbows and that Leo one :). Valentina's quite a boring character but she gives an excuse for the boys to be in their pants lol. Hope you enjoy chapter 48:**

_ Valentina's PoV_

Even if I did want to keep them, I was fine with stealing pants. I left the cabin, taking a bag with me to store my stock. I slipped first into the nearest cabin: the Ares cabin after avoiding the variety of traps that were laid ready for me. I could have stolen all the pants from one drawer, but Percy had added just before I left that I should take a picture so that he 'knew they were from different guys'. I thought perhaps he might like the pictures. And so, I took with me a camera as well, the body of it tucked down my bra to stop it clunking on bed frames or, worse, striking anybody on the head.

The room was very dark and I hadn't brought a torch with me, so I used my hands to find the cold, steel bedframes that were lined up around the room like a giant metal cage. I just hoped my hands wouldn't find any of the swords or spears lining the wall. I was hoping for my hands to find wood, but I didn't mean the wood on the weapons!

I found the grey metal within a minute and got my bag ready for collection before rolling back the soft duvet that covered the camper beneath, there was little breeze that night so I hoped the cold wouldn't reach him. My hands found the smooth skin on his chest. I felt hair and they certainly weren't bosoms! My hands ventured down until they found the waistband of his pants – it was a hot night, I guessed most of the guys wouldn't bother with pyjamas – and, lifting his back up slightly, tugged down the fabric of the boxer shorts. I was careful, my hands only touched the skin that was necessary; I was experienced at this.

Once they were off and stuffed in the bag, my hand went back up the leg and I brushed the parts that had been covered only a while earlier. And then I remembered the photograph and had to pull the pants back onto his stolid form before taking the photograph. The flash didn't wake him, thank the gods. I tugged off the pants again; they were boxer shorts, brown in colour with little spears poking out (just like the little spear inside when he saw something he liked). I moved on.

The second bedframe I came to was half a metre away and he too was sleeping in his underwear. I took a photo and then pulled them down. They were tight and I found that I had to pull the waistband up before tugging it down; plain black briefs. Hmmm. I whipped out a post-it note and a biro from a pocket before scratching hurriedly on the paper and sticking it on his crotch. I'd seen skimpier underwear than that.

The note said 'I recommend blue boxer briefs – they'll look good on you. Check under your pillow x' (although it was scribbled so hastily that I doubt even Hermes would be able to read it). I tucked a pair of the pants matching the description on the yellow paper under the pillow.

Five minutes later and, in addition to the two pairs of pants I had already gained, I was tugging with me: a pair of red boxer shorts, a pair of rather skimpy white briefs with hearts on them, and a very, very hot, form-fitting yellow jockstrap with the slogan 'Love the frock, try the co-' – although the torch on the camera hadn't lit up the last two letters.

I had quickly escaped from the cabin because of the stirring I'd heard in the corner. The last thing I wanted was for someone to catch me taking the pants from some random boys. I fled into the next cabin to gather my goods, and indeed look at some.

Ten minutes afterwards and thirteen pairs of pants later, I entered another cabin and, as I had done all the times previously, groped around for the metal frames. After removing a pair of trunks easily, I moved on to my final target, who lay on the other side of the room, I thought.

I was quick, trained. I lifted the sheet, took a photograph of the camper, barely looking, and then removed the underwear: a g-string. Well, at least it's original. But then a pair of hands flapped blindly at me and scraped my shoulders and found, to my horror, the boy with the trunks, now entirely naked and obviously just having been woken from a particularly romantic dream, stood facing me, half asleep. I escaped as fast as I could, pushing him backwards as I fled so that he fell in a nude mess upon the bed.

Once returned, I stood in the middle of the room and faced Percy who sat expectantly. From my bag, I tipped the twenty pairs of pants from the cabins and then picked up the camera and pushed it into Percy's face, flicking through the twenty photographs. He raised his eyebrows once it was finished.

"You only got nineteen." He commented. That was strange! I'd definitely flicked through twenty photos, the screen was facing towards him, but I had definitely clicked the button twenty times! "That last one is a chick. You'll have to get one more."

"Yes, you'll have to get one more." Jason tutted, but winked at me and I suddenly had an idea.

"Yes…" I laughed nervously and Percy was snorting slightly at me not having noticed the very obvious difference. But then he wasn't snorting because, with one quick thrust, my hand moved upon his chest and pushed him over so he fell dazzled onto the floor and, like a tiger, I pounced and pulled off his top and bottoms, socks and shoes. His pants were neon pink, with little balloons dotted across, floating in the wind. The waistband, by contrast, was black with giant red block capitals proclaiming: 'PERCY' across the top. Jason held down his arms whilst I quickly took a photograph of the dazzled boy and tugged off his boxer shorts.

He was excited – having seen those fairly hot photos earlier – and Annabeth helped cover his decency, smirking slightly.

"Not those boxers…" Percy managed to say at last. "They're custom."

"I like them." I said.

"You have to give the boxers to me, don't forget!" he said.

I'd forgotten that part in my enjoyment, but Leo came to the rescue, pulling off his own trousers and briefs (covering up his coloured privates very carefully) which Jason snatched from him and pulled on to Percy so that he lay in Leo's pants, pointed upwards like a splinter cast off his body at a very upward angle. I took another photograph of him before pulling off his – Leo's – pants and putting them on the pile in the centre, and then chucking the pants Percy had donned not too long ago to Leo. Percy seemed to groan, his pink face (as neon as his custom pants) lolling to one side in absolute pain at watching his pants being put on Leo.

"They'll need a lot of washing." He muttered in horror. And then he shut his eyes as he watched his own boxer briefs droop around the front as the elastic couldn't contract enough to fit his slim waistline.

"Fuck." Leo muttered, tugging on his trousers and tightening his belt. I didn't mind the glimpse of inside my boyfriend's pants, however. Probably the only one in the room. No, wait, definitely the only one.

Depressed, I watched as Percy took the heap of underwear from the floor and stuffed it underneath his chair (goodness knows what he was going to do with them) before pulling on the first pair of pants he saw – the g-string, much to my amusement – and putting on the rest of his clothes.

"Hey…" Percy announced then. "In order for Jason to have _plenty_ of time with the girls, lets finish for the night."

"And you're not going to say what Annabeth's going to be doing next." I suggested.

"Nah." He said, poking her. "I'm sure we'll be doing that dare tonight." And then he winked and the rest of the cabin, besides Annabeth, squirmed in disgust. Not only because Percy hadn't bothered to undo his flies and the g-string was very clearly visible beneath the trousers, and so was what was underneath.

_Annabeth's PoV_

I took Percy's hand a filed out of the cabin, Percy tugging with him twenty pairs of strangers' pants under his arm and left the cabin rather embarrassed. Then Percy dragged me behind the side – was this some kind of foreplay on the side of a cabin – or was he intending to watch Jason and Piper making out? Both were grotesque.

He pushed me behind him and waited for fifteen seconds until Leo passed. And then Percy swiftly pushed out his arm and pulled him towards him, placing his hand over his mouth and tackling him to the side.

_Jason's PoV_

The second the door slammed shut behind the rest of the group, I ripped off my t-shirt and Piper pulled down my jeans.

"Let's make up for earlier today." She said, grinning slightly and then kissed the front of my blue trunks. Her hands reached behind me and my hands fiddled with her hair.

_Piper's Pov_

But then there was a bang on the side of the cabin and, suddenly scared, Jason leaped back from me (his hands fortunately removing their grip from my hair, because if he had taken some out, he would have found his face having a very blunt meeting with my fist) and drew a sword from the wall. He then opened the door carefully and crept round the side. I followed.

And then there was a scene I never thought I would see, even in my dreams: Jason stood, in his blue trunks with a slight smudge of red on the front from my lipstick, holding a sword to the throat of Leo, who's pants (Percy's pants) were halfway down his thighs with Annabeth's hands guiding them down, and Percy was standing fully naked from the waist downwards, having removed and handed his g-string to Annabeth.

"Fuck me." Was all I managed. Jason fainted into my arms.

_Percy's PoV_

Once that facade had concluded and Jason and Piper were back in their cabin (Jason having regained consciousness) and Leo had gone along on his own, commando route, I stood in my own, custom pants with Annabeth standing in the g-string, her fingers trailing on my waistband.

"So, what's this dare, hey, seaweed brain?" she asked me, her hands moving down so that the rear part of my trunks was down to between my legs and she was slowly pulling the front down with it.

"To go all the way." I said, winking.

"Oh you didn't need a dare to do that."

And then she pulled down my trunks entirely and discarded them into a corner of the room before I helped step her out of the thongs. I pushed her onto the bed. Underneath it was the nineteen pairs of pants. I decided not to think of that.

* * *

_Jason's PoV_

I woke up the following morning laying the wrong way on my bed with Piper sprawled across me like a dead cow (her hair certainly looked that way) and I was totally naked. I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her across my body so that she fell haphazardly to the side, facing the wall. I stroked her arm gently and then removed myself from her, pulling up the blue trunks that had been hurled against the wardrobe.

It wasn't too bad for me, though. Nineteen boys would be waking up this day completely in the nude despite being pretty sure that they had gone to bed with some form of covering on. Oh – and one girl. I walked to the dining pavilion, manoeuvring the blanket so that it covered Piper's slender form before I went.

* * *

_Percy's PoV_

By the time evening struck and we were gathered again, ready for a night of 'fun', I got ready to begin. Seeing as Annabeth had done her dare yesterday (and everyone wanted to know what had happened, turned out they hadn't watched through the window like pervs after all), it was Piper's turn next.

"So Percy – what horrors do you have in mind? Spent your whole day thinking, did you?" Piper asked.

"Only the worst for you." I smiled before announcing the dare. "I want you to teach a room of girls how to suck a co-"

"Oh you are so very endearing." Jason muttered. "That's lovely."

"Oh, it will be." Piper muttered, and that put me on edge.

**AN: Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed! If you liked it, please favourite, follow, and review! See you in chapter 49 where we shall be concluding these dares – I don't know what I'll be doing for the rest of my days when this has finished :P. Thanks again!**


	49. 49 out of 50

**AN: So, slightly shorter chapter than usual but take what you have, for this is the penultimate one! This concludes that competition, one more chapter to finish the whole thing off. Hope you enjoy chapter 49:**

_Piper's PoV_

"So, you unbutton his boxers – it's sexier if you don't pull them all the way down – and ease it out. Like unwrapping a banana – only hold it from the top – and you don't actually want to peel all the way down – oh, and you don't want to actually eat it – and, you know what? Forget that." It was ten minutes later and it was late evening on the outskirts of the forest, near to Jason's cabin where my fellow truth or darers were kneeling by the window on top of chairs, desperate to see me showing the girls some intimate moves. Percy had gathered a collection of 20 girls to be taught by the daughter of Aphrodite herself and I was feeling incredibly under pressure.

Jason had come up to me before I'd started the session: "Hey, Pipes, you remember what to do? Want to practise beforehand?"

I'd slapped his cheek playfully then. "Just 'cos you're desperate." I'd said, my hand brushing the front of his trousers and clutching tight around the front.

"Mmm." He'd muttered. "Remember to take it slow." He's added dreamily.

My hand had then flown into his trousers and squeezed him gently, slowly, sensationally so that he'd caught hold of my wrist and made me stay there. "Jason – I do know how to suck a co-"

"You ready Piper?" That was the moment Percy had come up to us, followed by a hoard of girls, all ready to find out the tips and tricks. I took my hand out of Jason's trousers – I felt that the first lesson being sticking your hand down his trousers without even kissing him first not the best idea.

Minutes later and the girls were arranged in a circle around me and I was walking around the group anti-clockwise, demonstrating rather unconvincingly with my hands. "If I were to sum it up with the three b's," I made up on the spot. "I'd go with buttons… boxers… big bang. But only follow the first two for the deed."

"Are you actually going to demonstrate?" asked the girl who I was in front of; a blonde-haired girl whose fiery attitude matched the tumultuous amount of makeup she was wearing which in turn made her look more clown than demi-god.

"Are _we_ going to get a go?" said another desperate one beside her. And then the rest of the group took up the chant and I felt like my dignity and honour would be ruined if I didn't give them what they wanted.

And so, one hundred and twenty seconds exactly after that point, I had successfully marched the five boys who were spectating the session from the cabin (with much force for all except Jason) and had pushed Leo, Percy, Travis, and Conner to the outside and taken Jason to the centre of the circle. I pulled off his t-shirt and then, remembering my advice, pressed my lips to his; we turned slowly on the spot so that the whole cohort got a good glimpse of what was happening.

Then, my hands fiddled with his belt and soon they, alongside his trousers were down on the grass and I was aware that twenty strange girls were watching my boyfriend in just his pants, twirling on the spot. And that they were cheering and hooting, commanding that the pants be gotten rid of so that they could see him in his full glory.

I knelt on the group, the fabric of my jeans giving me protection against the slightly damp ground. Jason's shoes were still on and so his trousers weren't completely off of him, but that didn't matter for now. Only one thing did, and Jason was massively looking forward to it, to judge by the massive grin stamped on his face. I didn't speak and instruct because a) I was too focused on my boyfriend, and b) I reckoned the entire group were also and so wouldn't be paying any attention to me droning on.

Jason was wearing purple boxer shorts that were loose and contained golden balls dotted over them like Christmas baubles. I unbuttoned the front of his boxer shorts and I felt the entire camp seem to hold its breath as my hand reached in. I didn't take much – any – rummaging about until I found what I was looking for. Jason seemed to be beaming triumphantly as little Jason emerged into the cold air. And then my mouth descended upon him.

Five minutes following on from that point, and the four other boys were dotted around, surrounded by groups of five eager girls. I was patrolling around, giving advice. So was Jason, in his underwear, and he was avoiding the girls who were unlucky enough to be facing the back of the boys and who were trying their luck for a bit of generosity from my boyfriend. He was having none of it.

"What do we do if they have no buttons?" one girl piped up and I went over to her group. She was kneeling in front of Leo who was wearing bright blue briefs with purples and greens dashed over it, like space, and little bubbles containing the head of every single Doctor and a TARDIS featuring prominently across his crotch. There was no fly (not even over the door of the police box, wasted opportunity) and the girls were obviously unsure. Leo seemed to be screaming 'help' silently.

I knelt down in front of him and I heard his groan. I pulled down the back of his briefs and then manoeuvred my hand so that it dipped down the front of his pants and covered his member. Then the briefs dropped and I let the girl who'd asked the question take over from my duty.

"Let him get impatient until you get to see it." I advised.

Meanwhile, Jason was looking in at Percy whose girls were struggling with the button on his jeans. "Had too much blue jelly?" Jason joked before tugging down his jeans so hard that Percy quickly grabbed at his grey boxers to stop them abseiling down with the jeans. Then the girls got to work with the buttons.

Travis was currently lying on the ground with two girls at his crotch and Conner was in his boxer briefs, the front of which was obscured by a ponytail and the face of its owner was embedded between the elastic fabric that held the gap firmly shut.

Several minutes later and I was clapping my hands for silence and rounding up the boys, all fully naked by this time, sweaty, and bright red in the face.

"Oh you have got a lot to make up for, Grace." Percy muttered to Jason. This was going to be fun to watch!

* * *

_Jason's PoV_

Half an hour later and I was on some sort of platform, blindfolded yet still fully clothed, and in front of a cheering crowd – different to the ones that I had entertained earlier. They didn't sound like demi-gods.

Percy had made me pull on a builder's outfit (hardhat and all) and I had been dragged onstage by a woman with a very slender, beautiful, and long arm.

She'd introduced me to the crowd, and then called up some boys. My blindfold was removed. She was a hypnotist. At her command, the boys took off their t-shirts and shorts and I was surrounded by a host of naked boys. Normal boys. Their branded logos shining in the spotlight that lit up the stage, their muscles grizzly and ready for action. And then she told them to strip me and I was pushed to the floor before I knew it and my clothes were ripped off me forcefully until I was in just my pants. Piper had given me some black trunks to wear for this, there was a box inside to make my bulge look perfectly rounded and large. I was turned around and someone in the audience came up to take my boxer briefs by the back and pull them up so that my entire behind was exposed.

And then the next I know the blindfold is put back on and I am taken to a room where it is then removed and the girl who had dragged me on stage appears in my direct line of vision. She _was_ tall, and very pretty.

"Listen," she whispered to me. "The girls are outside and they are going to have a minute – that's one minute – with you. If they don't enjoy, you get punished.

If this wasn't punishment in itself, I dreaded the actual humiliation. Girl after girl was led in – and I had to lick them, touch them, they touched me, or made me take off my trunks, or where other pants, or show them what I could do with my member.

Only after getting back on stage were the results revealed at last: 49 out of 50, not too bad, especially as that one tried to get me to do some very weird movements with a bottle. I have my dignity; however bloody low it is now.

"What should we do with h-" she began but then her hand grappled onto my bare back and pushed me into the crowd grouping around the stage.

* * *

_Percy's PoV_

Jason was dragged back to the cabin ten minutes after being pushed into the crowd – he walked back to the camp, hurrying in case one of the girls was going to burst out of the centre as Medusa. He staggered back into the cabin and collapsed onto Piper's lap in just his wrinkled, stained black trunks – the box inside had disappeared, and the rest of his clothes were gone. Oh, I think that was revenge for what he had made me do.

"Ermm… is this the end?" Annabeth asked awkwardly.

I looked around – we had ended this game by Jason getting thrown into a crowd? And then the door burst open and two people I didn't expect came in: Clarise and Miranda, hand in hand.

"You're _still_ at it?" asked Miranda.

"What have you been doing? You haven't spoken to me in camp!" Conner complained.

"We're… we're finishing…" Jason muttered, looking down at his feet.

"Or is someone finishing you." Leo snorted. He received a slap for that.

"Well – how about one last thing to finish it off?" suggested Annabeth.

"Skinny dipping." Piper stated.

"What a way to finish."

And so we got up and went to the lake.

**AN: Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed! If you liked it, please favourite, follow, and review. See you in the FINAL chapter: chapter 50 where the story shall be concluded and put into the cupboard until I decide to take it out, blow the dust off it, and read it twenty years from now!**


	50. The end of an era

**AN: Hello and welcome to the final main chapter – chapter 50 of Percy Jackson dirty truth or dare! It's quite short but I hope you like it! Full details and whatever else are at the end but, for the meantime, enjoy this final chapter:**

_Percy's PoV_

And so we stood group around the bank of the lake, feeling the cold lapping at us – and we weren't even naked yet. We stood awkwardly for a minute – I wasn't sure why. We'd pretty much all seen each other naked. And, as proud winner and ruler of the game, I turned to wise girl and pulled up her t-shirt and unclipped her bra.

Before long, we stood naked – no one was covering anything up but I certainly was averting my eyes from most of them.

"Errm…shall we jump in then?" I asked awkwardly. I was aware of the eyes on me.

"Girls – can you look away from Percy's co –" Leo began.

"And look at yours?" teased Piper.

"I wondered why Clarisse had brought a magnifying glass." I put in.

"Right, if you're going to tease me…" Leo said and grabbed Piper by the hand and chucked her into the freezing water. Then Jason grabbed Leo by a very sensitive part (the marker had been washed off) and pushed/pulled him so that he soon followed Piper into the water.

And then a fight descended, and we all ended up soaked – well, except me – and completely nude in the lake.

"Well…" I said, once the mutter had settled down. "We had a good time, eh?"

"You certainly did." Annabeth said.

"Oi, you enjoyed it." I said, pulling her closer to me. I made sure her legs didn't get anywhere near Clarisse, who was currently having fun with me between my legs. I used one hand to stroke her hair whilst she busied herself with stroking somewhere else on my body.

And then there was a yell and I watched, half-shocked, as Leo was grabbed from below and pulled down, his limbs flailing for a grip on the air. Clarisse let go in shock as she saw a mass of red hair flowing from a mermaid who was pulling him slowly and slowly down. Leo wouldn't like it down there!

"Go on, Percy! He'll drown down there!" said Piper who was fixed in a close embrace with Jason. A very close, intimate embrace.

_Jason's PoV_

Whilst Percy went underwater to be the hero as usual, I detached myself from Piper's breast and swam quickly over to the bank. I was aware of the eyes locking on the dark shadow that hung between my thighs whilst I got out, bent down, and picked up the clothes Percy had shed.

I threw the trousers and shirt across the lake before taking the boxer shorts, ripping off the buttons from the front before throwing them in after and then hopping back into the water afterwards, keeping his legs in view to avoid the mermaids from below.

Percy surfaced soon afterwards, gripping Leo by the arm who spluttered. "You should have seen what that mermaid was doing with her mouth!" he said giggling.

"Can we get out now?" Leo asked. "I'm bloody freezing my nuts off."

And so we swam to the shore and got dressed. All except Percy, of course, who spent five minutes wandering around naked, looking for his clothes. Annabeth pointed them out to him, ten metres to the left. He turned on me immediately, grabbed me by the neck, stripped me to my pants and forced me into the water where he watched as I doggy-paddled to his clothes and handed them to him. So much for that.

The clothes were too wet and wringing them out just wasn't working so Percy pulled on his boxer shorts and left the clothes out by the lake to dry the next morning in the sun. No one told him about the gap as he walked back, it was just a shame Chiron wasn't walking at night at the same time.

"Hey, one last one?" I suggested. "Let the King spin." Percy spun the bottle and it landed upon me. Just my bloody luck. "Truth."

"Not going to happen." Percy told him. "Stand in the middle of the room naked and let us, as a group, do whatever we want."

"Didn't you literally just dare me to do that?"

"Oh this is different. Among friends, eh? We'll never let you forget it."

And, because I was reluctant to let my body be judged for a second time that day, Piper was the one who had to literally drag me up into the centre of the circle, for one last time, where she took off all my clothes except for the neon trunks (which I had put on – hey, a few memories would be nice).

"All right." I muttered. "Ready. Take me by the masses."

Percy was the first to charge on me (he still hadn't put any clothes on and so, when he bent down, the hole in his pants grew wider than I would have liked. My pants reached my ankles in a few seconds and then Piper descended upon my naked body, tackling me to the ground. I lay, dazed, my arms spread-eagled around me, as the rest worked their tricks.

Katie grew flowers around my wrists so that I couldn't move, whilst Travis tickled me, and then a small, spiky cactus just above my rear so that I yelped in pain before it descended. Annabeth's hands moved underneath me and found a remnant of the cactus.

"You really were one with the prick." Percy joked.

"Couldn't have been hard." Leo said.

Conner was doing something unthinkable with my hair, Valentina was trying to work my pants off his ankles whilst Clarisse hands, rubbing my feet to try and stop Piper's mouth from attaching to my genitals, were stopping the trunks being pulled off.

"You finished?" I wheezed, half laughing, half enjoying the treatment Piper was giving me.

It took a full minute for Percy to call it finished and then the group burst into laughter. It took me a minute to realise – Conner had cut my hair thinly so that blonde golden locks dripped around me. I jumped up immediately and darted at Conner who sped out of the door and slammed it shut behind him, legging it across the camp. I chased him, he darted into the nearest cabin: the Aphrodite cabin. He made a mistake.

_Percy's PoV_

A fully naked Jason returned to his cabin with Conner, whose hair had been trimmed equally and who was in his pants looking very dishevelled.

"You enjoyed that, didn't you, Conner?" Jason said, slapping the back of his underwear.

"Shut up." He replied.

"In order to get the image of your dangling co-"

"You don't like it? Some of don't like yours"

"Shall we just… look, no offence but… wait, what?" I looked down and saw the hole in my boxer shorts and, quite clearly, little me hanging in clear view. He had taken off the buttons! Fuck him! I grabbed a pair of newer boxer shorts from Jason's drawer – they were orange and, I figured out later, they contained one of Jason's messages from oh so long ago.

"Well, it's been an honour!" said Travis. "And a very, very fun time with you Katie."

"It wasn't too bad was it?" Annabeth added.

"Fuck you all later." Muttered Leo and he swept out of the cabin. And then the rest of us followed, even Piper who had done all the work on Jason she needed to that evening.

Annabeth returned with me, though, and she lay on my bed for a while in her underwear. She lay on top of me, our lips meeting in a gentle kiss, my hands trailing down her back. I wanted every night with her to be like this, indeed most of them would be.

She pulled down the boxer shorts Jason had given me, ignoring the command in permanent marker engraved on the back and I took off her knickers.

"You know what my favourite bit about you is, seaweed brain?" she asked as my lips met hers once again.

"What?" I asked, hoping it was going to be my abs but I was expecting what was coming.

"Your cock."

Well, she was about to get more of what she enjoyed. I buckled.

Relaxing is one of my favourite pastimes, so's truth or dare now I think about it, but I think the best way to spend my time is time with Annabeth. Especially the time I spend with her alone and naked.

**AN: Well, thanks for reading and I hope you've enjoyed the whole thing. Full stuff is to follow! Please favourite and review if you enjoyed (and also following, as you'll see below).**

_**This is NOT the end:**_

**For one thing, there are other stories that I am writing/will write to do with the PJO series. One's available now – Percy's Paris – although I haven't updated it in a while, I will soon!**

**Secondly, there will be updates to this fanfiction in the months/years to come should I bother to continue on this. A few, check-in updates (if you like) will be coming soon. There is one planned for the 1-year anniversary of the fanfic this October so do follow to be notified when it comes out).**

_**Acknowledgements**_

**Of course, I would first like to thank Rick Riordan for creating the universe in which I have stolen these characters and perverted them although I hope you enjoyed them ;).**

**I would also like to thank the person G-unit who has given me advice throughout the writing of this – when I say advice, I mean useful messages saying 'good' – he didn't know I was writing it but there were a few dares modelled on what he suggested. Should he bother reading this (and he probably won't) I will probably receive a torrent of messages. Anyway, thanks – you know who I am xD.**

**Thanks to me, myself and I for writing xD and for having to constantly think up of patterns/styles of underwear for the boys whose trousers have been taken off more time than I can bother to remember.**

**Obviously, I also need to thank every single one of you for reading this fanfiction (all 157 000 + views as of yet), and for the 61 people (as of time of writing) who have favourited and followed the fiction.**

_**And finally**_

**Go and enjoy yourself! Stay safe during this time. Stand up to those leaders who are completely ineffective. Have a look at the numerous other fanfictions that are available out there.**

**So… until I next update this with some interesting (hopefully) content, goodbye and have fun! Again, thank you all so very, very much for reading and supporting me all the way through this! See you later!**


End file.
